Baby With Us
by Oh Lana
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama terlibat di dunia keartisan. Hingga suatu ketika seorang wartawan meninggalkan bayi untuk mereka. Bagaimana cara mereka mengurus bayi itu tanpa ketahuan wartawan yang lain? / "Kita coba saja bayi ini menyusu padamu." / Chanbaek, Yaoi, Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

_**BLITZ….**_

_**BLITZ….**_

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar. Sang fotografer fokus memotret obyek –sang model- yang tengah duduk di sofa putih. Sang model dengan rambut coklat pendek yang dibuat acak namun sangat tampan di wajahnya, kemeja biru dengan dua kancing teratas di buka hingga memperlihatkan seolah dada bidangnya itu mengintip, wajahnya ia buat datar dengan tatapan mata tajam yang seolah _berbicara _dengan kamera, bibirnya juga sedikit terbuka.

Celana jeans di bagian lutut sobek menambah penampilannya. Dia, Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Seorang model sekaligus pemain film.

.

.

.

**Baby With Us**

**Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Yoogeun (8 bulan)**

**Warning :YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, OTP, Chaptered,dll (banyak lah pokoknya)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DILARANG KERAS CO-PAS!**

**YANG GA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA LANGSUNG TUTUP, GA USAH DI BACA!**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~~~**

.

.

.

Chanyeol membungkuk beberapa kali setelah selesai dengan sesi pemotretannya. Dia langsung menuju ruang tunggu miliknya.

Dia memasuki ruangannya dan di sana duduk sosok sahabat yang berprofesi sama dengannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu.

Jongin -sosok yang sedang duduk- melihat ke arah pintu, "Ah, aku menunggumu _hyung_~"

"Tumben. Ada apa?"

Chanyeol mulai menganti baju. Sedangkan Jongin yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan sesi photonya nampak sudah rapi dengan baju yang lain –yang Chanyeol yakin milik Jongin- dan wajah yang nampak bersih –tidak ada lagi make up yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Kau akan menjemput Baekhyun _hyung_ kan?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol mengancingkan kemeja hitamnya, "Hm…"

"Bilang ke Kyungsoo kalau aku tidak bisa menjemputnya. Aku masih ada acara setelah ini."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan satu alis terangkat, "Acara apa? Kencan, eoh?"

"Aish, tentu saja bukan. Memangnya aku apa. Memiliki Kyungsoo saja sudah cukup. Aku mana mungkin menyakiti _namjachingu_-ku."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya dan berujar, "Kenapa tidak kau beri tahu saja sendiri? Apa gunanya ponsel,"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi tidak bisa. Sepertinya dia dan Baekhyun _hyung _sedang sibuk."

Chanyeol memakai jaket berwarna hitamnya, "Ya, nanti aku akan memberitahunya kalau sempat."

"Harus sempat. Dan… dimana managermu, _hyung_?"

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang lebih dulu."

"Menggunakan bus?" tanya Jongin _shock_.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu-nya, "Entah. Yang pasti aku membawa mobilku sekarang." Chanyeol menunjukkan kunci mobilnya. "Lagian aku kasian dengannya. Sejak pagi buta sampai…." Chanyeol melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Pukul 8 malam ini dia tidak istirahat sama sekali."

"Bukankah kau juga sama? Malah kau lebih lelah _hyung_."

"Bukankah itu resiko kita?"

"Ya, kau benar." Ucap Jongin lesu.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. _Bye_~"

"Jangan lupa pesanku, _hyung_!"

.

.

Di lain tempat nampak _namja_ mungil nan manis terus saja menggenggam ponselnya. Bibirnya juga terus menggerutu.

"Berhentilah menggerutu, Baek. Telingaku panas mendengarnya."

Baekhyun menatap menggunakan ekor matanya, "Kalau begitu kau tidak usah mendengarnya, Kyungsoo-_ya_."

"Aku punya telinga jelas saja aku bisa mendengar."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan tangan mengusap wajahnya. "Kyungsoo-_ya_, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Kau tau kan aku sedang kesal sekarang ini karena Chanyeol tidak kunjung membalas pesanku. Jadi… jangan membuatku kesal!"

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Aku saja yang tidak menerima pesan seharian ini dari Jongin biasa saja." Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, acuh.

"Tumben…"

"Itu karena ponselku yang mati. Aku lupa membawa _charge_ ponsel jadi ya… aku biarkan saja ponselku di dalam tas."

"Aku yakin Jongin akan marah."

"Tidak akan. Jongin tidak seprotektif Chanyeol."

"Terserah."

Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan kaca dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia kembali memeriksa ponsel, tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari Chanyeol. Ah, mungkin memang Chanyeol sedang sibuk.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Hari ini memang dia tidak terlalu sibuk. Hanya mengisi satu acara sebagai bintang tamu dan bernyanyi di salah satu stasion TV, setelahnya selesai.

Bintang tamu? Bernyanyi? Ya, Baekhyun atau bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun ini merupakan seorang penyanyi sekaligus MC. Suara indah dan pintar bicara membuatnya bisa terjerumus dunia itu.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia seorang manager dari Baekhyun sekaligus sepupu dari penyanyi bersuara emas ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyuruh Kyungsoo ikut terjun di dunia yang sama dengannya tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Jawaban cukup simple di berikan Kyungsoo, _Jongin saja sudah cukup sibuk menjadi seorang artis. Kalau aku ikut menjadi seorang artis bisa-bisa kita tidak bisa saling bertemu. Dan aku takut hubunganku dengannya malah merenggang._

Itulah yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pun jadi enggan menawari saudaranya itu. Padahal sayang, suara Kyungsoo kan juga bagus. Sangat bagus malah.

Ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam akhirnya bergetar. Baekhyun dengan malas membuka pesan di ponselnya. Melihat nama 'Yeollie~' aka Chanyeol membuatnya langsung duduk tegak.

**From : Yeollie~**

**Aku sudah menunggumu… dan katakan ke Kyungsoo kalau Jongin tidak bisa menjemputnya. Dia ada acara lagi. Jongin tidak bisa menghubungi Kyungsoo makanya dia menitipkannya padaku.**

Senyum manis merekah di bibir Baekhyun. Kyungsoo melihat itu pun mengernyitkan dahinya. Jemari lentik Baekhyun menari di atas layar ponselnya. Setelahnya dia masukkan ponsel itu ke saku celananya. Dia beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol bilang katanya Jongin tidak bisa menjemputmu. Dia ada acara."

Dengusan terdengar. "Tau begini aku pulang dari tadi." Ucapnya dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak numpang men-_charge_ ponsel saja."

"Jangan menambah kesal, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ya, ya, ya… terserah. Aku pergi. Ah, apa kau mau menumpang denganku dan Chanyeol?"

"Kalau bo—"

"Tidak -tidak boleh. "

"Kalau begitu kenapa menawariku?" suara Kyungsoo meninggi.

Baekhyun nyengir, "Aku mau mengajak Chanyeol ke pantai."

"Malam-malam begini?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut, "Aku butuh ketenangan hari ini. Jadi aku akan mengajak Chanyeol ke pantai malam ini. Kau gunakan taksi tidak apa kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia berdiri dengan tas hitam di punggungnya, "Tau begini aku akan ikut pulang dengan supir Lee."

Supir Lee merupakan supir pribadi Baekhyun. Dia-lah yang selalu mengantar dua _namja_ mungil ini kemana-mana. Biasanya supir pribadi Baekhyun ini pulang dengan Baekhyun di sampingnya saja atau kadang Kyungsoo saja. Tak jarang supir Lee juga kadang di suruh pulang lebih dulu oleh sang artis atau sang manager. Seperti sekarang contohnya.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. Dia merasa tidak enak meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja dan malah menyuruhnya naik taksi.

"Ba—"

"Tidak! Kau pergi saja dengan Chanyeol. Aku bisa sendiri." Kyungsoo memutus omongan Baekhyun.

"Benar tidak apa?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Kyungsoo mendorong Baekhyun keluar ruang tunggunya. Di ambang pintu Baekhyun membalikkan badannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan.." ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja. Bahkan sekarang ini belum larut malam."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Baekhyun…." panggil Kyungsoo.

"_Ne_?"

"Kadang sebuah status itu penting di kehidupan. Aku tau mungkin kalian tidak mementingkan status itu. Tapi… aku selalu berharap kalian akan menyusul hubunganku dengan Jongin. Ya…. Walaupun harus dengan hubungan yang sembunyi-sembunyi."

Baekhyun diam mendengar ucapan panjang lebar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyadari Baekhyun diam pun sontak menepuk bahu _namja_ di hadapannya ini.

"_Jha_, pergilah. Bukannya dia sudah menunggumu?"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengangguk kaku. "A-aku pergi dulu."

.

.

Baekhyun keluar dari gedung tempatnya tadi bernyanyi. Dengan topi dan masker yang menutupi wajah, Baekhyun langsung pergi menyebrang jalan. Di pesan yang tadi sempat Chanyeol kirim, dia bilang dia berada di seberang jalan di bawah pohon persis.

Baekhyun mempercepat jalannya saat melihat mobil Chanyeol yang memang terparkir di seberang jalan, di bawah pohon yang gelap. Baekhyun mengetuk kaca samping kemudi, Chanyeol membukakannya dan Baekhyun masuk.

Kaca film mobil yang gelap membuat apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil itu tak terlihat. Terlebih lampu di dalam mobil yang tidak dinyalakan membuat keadaan di dalam semakin tak terlihat. Mereka hanya tidak ingin ketahuan oleh wartawan gila yang begitu mengincar mereka. Ya walaupun mereka bisa saja berkilah dengan mengatakan kalau mereka teman dekat. Tapi mereka benar-benar enggan berhadapan dengan wartawan merepotkan itu.

Lagian mana mungkin kan mereka pergi tanpa penyamaran bahkan lampu di dalam mobil yang nyala. Dasar bodoh! Itu sama saja mengumpan mereka ke para wartawan itu. Mereka masih waras untuk tidak membuat skandal murahan macam itu demi menaikan popularitas mereka.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melepas topinya.

Chanyeol mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tidak. Aku baru sebentar."

Hening…

Di dalam mobil hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Chanyeol yang fokus menyetir dan Baekhyun yang diam dengan bibir mengerucut, sebal. Mobil hitam Chanyeol berhenti karena rambu lalu lintas berwarna merah.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Hm.."

"Ish, jangan hanya _hm _saja!"

"Iya apa Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut sebal.

"Aku sedang kesal denganmu!"

"Aku? Kenapa?"

"Dasar tidak peka!" cibir Baekhyun.

"Baek, jangan membuatku pusing. Aku sedang lelah sekarang."

"Aku kesal karena kau tidak membalas pesanku. Aku tidak mau tau pokoknya sekarang kita ke pan—"

**TIN.. TIN..**

Chanyeol tersentak karena suara klakson. Dia melihat rambu yang ternyata berubah menjadi hijau. Dia mulai melajukan mobilnya. Baekhyun diam.

"Kau tadi mau kemana?"

Baekhyun cemberut dengan tangan ia silangkan depan dada. "Aku ingin kita ke pantai. Sekarang!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun beberapa detik dan kembali melihat ke depan. "Aku lelah, Baek. Aku tidak bisa."

"Oke. Aku semakin kesal denganmu."

"Baek, mengertilah. Hari ini aku sangat lelah."

"Lelah karena bermain dengan model cantik."

Hembusan nafas Chanyeol terdengar, "Hari ini aku pemotretan bersama Jongin dan tidak ada model_ yeoja_."

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganku?"

Chanyeol diam. Ya benar. Apa urusannya dengan Baekhyun? Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapanya. Baekhyun hanya teman Chanyeol. Ya, teman.

"Oke terserah. Dan aku benar-benar lelah sekarang."

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobil sedan hitamnya di parkiran kawasan apartemen elit di sana. Chanyeol memakai masker dan kacamata, membenarkan jaket yang sebelumnya tidak dia lepas.

Chanyeol melihat ke _namja_ di sebelahnya yang masih diam. "Ayo turun Baek."

Baekhyun masih diam. Chanyeol mengambil masker dan kacamata yang sebelumnya Baekhyun bawa. Mamakaikan masker dan kacamata ke wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan memutar untuk membuka pintu di samping Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang memiliki apartemen di kawasan elit ini. Apartemen pribadi miliknya yang hanya di ketahui oleh; dia sendiri, Baekhyun, Yoora –kakaknya-, Kyungsoo dan manager-nya sendiri.

Chanyeol juga hari ini membawa mobil pribadinya dan banyak juga yang tidak tau kalau ini mobil milik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil sebelah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun masih diam. Terpaksa Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun, memaksanya keluar dari mobil.

.

Di apartemen, Chanyeol langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dan Baekhyun hanya diam dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut sebal. Baekhyun berjalan ke lemari Chanyeol mengganti pakaiannya –yang sangat tidak enak kalau digunakan untuk tidur. Karena dia menggunakan celana jeans ketat dengan kaos putih sebagai atasannya. Mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja kebesaran Chanyeol, membiarkan hanya menggunakan celana dalam sebagai dalamannya. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sprei putih milik Chanyeol, membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Rencana Chanyeol, setelah dia mandi dia akan tidur. Hari ini dia cukup lelah karena kemarinnya dia sangat kurang tidur.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Handuk melilit di pinggangnya dengan bulir air yang membasahi dada bidangnya. Handuk putih di tangan ia usakkan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat tubuh Baekhyun tertutup selimut di atas ranjangnya. Biasanya, Baekhyun hanya akan tidur-tiduran, menunggunya selesai mandi (Bahkan terkadang ikut mandi bersamanya), dan berakhir dengan bergumul panas di atas ranjang. Ya, biasanya. Tapi ini…. –tumben- Baekhyun tidur.

Chanyeol berjalan dan jongkok tepat di hadapan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun –walau dengan mata yang sengaja ia pejamkan- membalikkan badannya, memunggungi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Rupanya Baekhyun sedang merajuk.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan ke lemari pakaiannya, mengambil celana pendek selutut dan kembali ke ranjang. Chanyeol memang jarang menggunakan atasan saat tidur. Lebih nyaman telanjang dada, itu ucapnya.

Ranjang di sisi depan Baekhyun –Baekhyun 'tidur' menyamping- menyusut, menandakan Chanyeol yang sudah naik ke ranjang tersebut. Baekhyun masih dalam mode'tidur'-nya.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur dan mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"Hey, jangan marah seperti ini. Ha—"

**SREK **

Baekhyun kembali berbalik dan memunggungi Chanyeol -lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar. Saat Baekhyun merajuk memang menyebalkan.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam selimut, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun, menariknya agar lebih dekat ke tubuhnya. Chanyeol menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan sudut leher dan bahu Baekhyun, mencium aroma tubuh temannya ini. Teman? Apa teman melakukan hal seperti ini? Mulai diragukan.

"Maafkan aku…"

Selalu seperti ini, entah itu Chanyeol yang salah atau tidak tapi tetap Chanyeol yang akan minta maaf.

Baekhyun bergeming. Deru nafas hangat Chanyeol menggelitiki lehernya, Baekhyun sedikit bergidik. Chanyeol mencium berulang-ulang rahang Baekhyun dan bibirnya mendekat ke leher Baekhyun. Ini dia titik sensitive Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengecupnya berulang-ulang, lidahnya terulur guna menjilat leher mulus Baekhyun. Bibirnya kembali mengecup leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai mengeliat.

"Chan, jangan meninggalkan tanda di leher!"

Chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar suara Baekhyun, walau suara dengan nada perintah.

Masih mengecupi leher Baekhyun, Chanyeol berujar. "Aku sudah tau.."

Tangan yang tadi melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun mulai menyusup masuk ke balik kemeja, dengan jempol dan telunjuk yang memilin tonjolan di dalam kemeja.

Baekhyun semakin mengeliat, leher dan tengkuk (titik sensitifnya) terus di ciumi Chanyeol dengan kecupan lembut nan memabukkan.

"Eung…." Lenguhan terdengar, Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengigit dan mengisap lehernya hingga meninggalkan tanda di sana. Tapi mana bisa. Akan sangat berbahaya kalau Chanyeol meninggalkan tanda di sana dan pasti akan ada berita heboh di keesokan harinya.

Jemari Chanyeol semakin apik bermain di dalam balik kemeja miliknya yang membungkus tubuh Baekhyun. Cubit, tarik, menekannya masuk ke dalam, pilin, terus saja seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya hingga hidung bangir mereka bersetuhan.

"Katanya kau lelah? Kalau seperti ini bisa-bisa kita malah nge-sex."

"Ohh… itu yang aku inginkan…"

"M-mwo?" mata sipit itu sedikit membesar, Chanyeol terkekeh.

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun dan bibir itu pun menyatu. Chanyeol mengulum bibir bawah Baekhyun, memberikan gigitan kecil agar Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

Baekhyun mengerti dan langsung membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah Baekhyun juga tidak tinggal diam, dia ikut berperang lidah dengan Chanyeol. Keciplak saliva terdengar. Jemari lentik Baekhyun menjambak pelan rambut belakang Chanyeol guna melepaskan sensasi geli di mulutnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berciuman tapi yang pasti, rambut Chanyeol sudah berantakan dan liur yang menetes di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Entah berapa kali juga Baekhyun terus melenguh.

Chanyeol sudah berada di atas Baekhyun dengan bibir mereka yang terus melakukan ciuman basah tersebut. Tangan Chanyeol dengan lihai membuka kancing kemeja miliknya yang membalut tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan Baekhyun langsung meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, nafasnya terengah, muka memerah dan bibir bengkak. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya, turun ke dagu, turun lagi ke leher dan berakhir di salah satu tonjolan yang sudah menegang. Chanyeol memasukan tonjolan kecil itu ke mulutnya, melakukan seolah dari situ akan keluar susu.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan kepala mendongak, bibir terbuka karena mengeluarkan suara desisan kadang desahan, kedua tangannya mencengkram sprei sampai sprei putih itu kusut.

Bibir Chanyeol mencium tiap jengkal tubuhnya, lidahnya juga menjilat tubuh Baekhyun. Meninggalkan tanda di tempat yang tidak akan terlihat orang. Baekhyun semakin menggeliat kala Chanyeol mulai bermain di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

Bibir mungil yang sekarang sudah bengkak itu terus saja mendesah, mengeluarkan kata kotor dan meminta lebih. Tentu Chanyeol menurutinya. Baekhyun mengabaikan kalau ke esokan harinya mungkin dia akan berjalan aneh.

Malam ini mereka lagi-lagi berakhir di ranjang, menyatukan tubuh mereka, suara desahan keenakkan terdengar memenuhi kamar Chanyeol. Selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh mereka terjauh entah kemana, sprei sudah kusut karena Baekhyun yang terus meremasnya. Hentakan pada tubuh Chanyeol hingga membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan mendesis sakit menandakan bahwa mereka benar-benar menyatu malam ini.

Baekhyun hanya pasrah menerima sentuhan Chanyeol. Untuk apa dia memberontak atau menghentikan ini kalau nyatanya dia menyukai sentuhan dan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Apa melakukan hal seperti ini bisa di katakan teman?

.

.

Pagi harinya seperti biasa Chanyeol bangun lebih dulu. Dia mengamati wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum tipis, bibirnya mengecup tiap jengkal wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri dan menggunakan celana pendek yang semalam –bahkan baru di gunakan- tidak peduli dia tidak menggunakan celana dalam.

Chanyeol mengambil selimut dan menyelimutkan selimut itu ke tubuh polos Baekhyun. Selanjutnya dia keluar dari kamar untuk membuat sarapan. Beruntung Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memiliki jadwal siang.

Selalu seperti ini, selesai dengan melakukan _itu_ Chanyeol akan bangun lebih dulu, menyiapkan makanan. Dan keadaan kamarnya pun selalu sama. Berantakan. Sebenarnya tempat dimanapun mereka melakukan hal _itu _maka akan berantakan.

Selimut yang entah jatuh kemana, baju mereka yang terlempar entah ke arah mana dan sprei yang selalu tak berbentuk.

Chanyeol mulai menyalakan kompor dan memasak untuknya dan Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol mengaduk kaldu yang mulai mendidih, mencicipinya kemudian. Senyum tipis dengan anggukan di kepalanya menandakan kalau masakannya sudah enak. Chanyeol tersentak saat merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum karena dia tau siapa yang memeluknya.

"Chanyeolie, aku lapar~"

Chanyeol membalikan badannya hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Baekhyun kembali menggunakan kemeja putihnya yang semalam. Bagian bahu terus saja melorot.

"Sebentar lagi matang. Tunggu saja…"

Baekhyun mendongak dan mengangguk lucu, Chanyeol tersenyum. Chanyeol mendekatan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tau maksud Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, dia memejamkan mata bersiap menerima ciuman Chanyeol. Semakin dekat... Semakin dekat... hingga suara bel apartemen ini terdengar berkali-kali, membuat ciuman itu pun gagal. Suara bel terus saja terdengar menandakan kalau orang yang memencetnya terkesan tidak sabar.

Baekhyun mendorong mundur bibir Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya.

"Biarkan saja." protes Chanyeol.

"Buka dulu. Siapa tau itu penting."

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuka pintu dulu." Chanyeol mengalah dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Baekhyun terkikik dengan pipi merona kala melihat punggung Chanyeol yang putih itu kini menjadi merah. Dia tau kenapa bisa begitu karena dialah pelakunya. Baekhyun lah yang mencakar punggung Chanyeol karena kegiatan semalam. Ah~ pipi Baekhyun menjadi semakin menghangat….

Menit berlalu dan tanda Chanyeol masuk belum ada. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke panci dengan air yang sudah mendidih.

"Apa aku harus mematikan kompornya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. "Lagian, kenapa Chanyeol lama sih?"

Baekhyun dengan kaki yang ia hentak-hentakan berjalan ke arah pintu, meninggalkan masakan Chanyeol.

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit kala melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, mengintip dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya membola saat melihat…

"Itu bayi siapa?!"

Chanyeol tersentak dan dengan cepat melihat ke Baekhyun.

"A-aku ju-juga tidak tau." Ucap Chanyeol tergagap.

Mata Baekhyun memicing tajam, "Kau menghamili siapa?"

Chanyeol menggerakkan kedua tangannya berkali-kali. "Aku tidak menghamili siapa pun."

"Lalu itu?!"

Sadar dengan suara Baekhyun yang meninggi, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

_Ya tuhan... kenapa dengan pagiku_, runtuknya dalam hati.

Chanyeol melihat ke sekitar dan beruntung sepi. Chanyeol dengan cepat menggendong bayi kecil yang sedang duduk dengan donat mainan berwarna kuning, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menggandeng tangan Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Ish, lepas!" Baekhyun meronta.

Chanyeol semakin menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, Baekhyun pasrah.

Chanyeol menutup pintu apartemennya dengan cara menendang. Di ruang tengah, Chanyeol langsung mendudukan bayi di gendongannya ini ke karpet berbulu miliknya. Baekhyun menyentakan tangannya hingga tangan Chanyeol terlepas darinya.

Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun dan mata Baekhyun melihat ke arah lain yang penting tidak melihat ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Baek, itu bukan anakku. Aku tidak pernah menghamili perempuan mana pun."

"Lalu itu bayi siapa?!" Saat mengatakan ini Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tapi detik berikutnya kembali melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku juga tidak tau! Saat aku membuka pintu bayi itu sudah duduk dengan donat mainan itu di tangannya. Dan... eh, tunggu."

Chanyeol berhenti berkoar dan pergi ke pintu apartemen itu kembali. Baekhyun melihat kepergian Chanyeol entah kenapa merasa berat. Dia melihat bayi yang masih asik duduk dengan donat mainan yang bayi itu gigiti.

Melihat rupa bayi dengan mata bulat dan pipi chubby itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Dengan pakaian model baju kodok membuat bayi dengan balutan sepatu bulu itu semakin nampak lucu.

"Baek, lihat!"

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit kala melihat Chanyeol lari dengan kotak berukuran sedang di kedua tangannya.

Dengan nafas memburu, Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar duduk di sofa sebelahnya, Baekhyun menurut.

Chanyeol menaruh kotak itu di atas meja dan mulai membongkarnya. Baekhyun hanya diam melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan amplop berwarna coklat yang nampak menggembung dan secarik kertas.

Chanyeol menyerahkan secarik kertas itu ke Baekhyun. "Baca!" Titahnya.

Baekhyun mulai membuka dan membaca isi kertas tersebut. Tulisan dengan deretan hangul nan rapi, sepertinya memang sudah di siapkan.

**Chanyeol-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi annyeong...**

**Sebelumnya aku akan minta maaf terlebih dahulu. Aku tau aku salah karena meninggalkan anakku begitu saja. Sungguh aku juga tidak mau meninggallan anakku tapi... ini mendesak.**

**Aku tau rahasia kalian. Kalian sama-sama gay dan suka pergi bersama. Aku menyimpan bukti photo kalian di amplop coklat ini. **

**Tenang aku tidak akan menyebar luaskan rahasia ini ke siapapun. Tapi, aku mohon kalian agar menjaga anak ku baik-baik. Suatu saat aku pasti akan kembali, saat masalah yang tengah aku hadapi ini selesai.**

**Tapi kalau kalian tidak menjaga anakku baik-baik aku tidak segan-segan untuk menyebarkan photo menyimpang kalian, membuat berita tentang kalian berdua.**

**Oh ya, bayi ku ini namanya Lee Yoogeun. Umurnya 8 bulan dan dia sudah bisa merangkak.**

**Wartawan Jung**

**P.S : AKU BERSUNGGUH-SUNGGUH AKAN MENYEBARKAN PHOTO KALIAN KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MERAWAT ANAKKU DENGAN BAIK.**

Baekhyun mengganga. Dia melipat kertas tersebut dan mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Chan, bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku tidak tau dan... kita kecolongan."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cetakan photo dari dalam amplop ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima dan melihatnya.

Sorot mata tak percaya, bibir terbuka, tangan membolak balikkan photo terus dia lakukan. Dia tidak menyangka. Photo dirinya dan Chanyeol yang sedang bergandengan, berpelukan dan... berciuman terdapat di sana.

Dari mana wartawan ini punya?! Itu pertanyaan dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali menggeleng, dia benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana.

Baekhyun meletakkan photo itu dengan lemas di atas meja. Mereka sama-sama diam dengan badan yang mereka sandarkan di sandaran sofa.

"Ma...Ma...Ma... su.. su.. su..."

Suara ini membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunduk -melihat ke arah kaki Baekhyun.

"Ma... Ma... Ma... su.. su... su..." ulang bayi itu dengan bibir mengerucut.

Chanyeol beralih melihat wajah Baekhyun yang nampak datar.

"Baek, dia haus."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Lalu?"

"Berikan dia susu."

Wajah Baekhyun semakin datar. "Aku tidak mungkin memiliki susu, Chanyeol-ah. Apa kau lupa kalau aku dan kau itu sama?"

Iya ya...

Chanyeol diam. Memang benar, mereka berdua kan tidak memiliki payudara. Lalu bagaimana memberi susunya?

"Hiks... hiks... huwe... Ma... Ma... Ma... hiks... su... su... su... huwe..." bayi itu menangis dengan tangan yang terus mengoyang-goyangkan kaki Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun panik.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Baekhyun panik.

"Tidak ada cara lain kecuali memberinya susu."

"Iya aku tau. Tapi susu siapa? Kita sama-sama tidak punya."

"Ma... Ma... Ma... hiks... huwe..."

Bayi itu semakin menangis kencang, pipi chubby dan putihnya semakin basah. Baekhyun semakin tidak tega.

"Kita coba saja." Chanyeol berujar.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tidak mengerti.

"Kita coba saja bayi ini menyusu padamu. Siapa tau saja keluar."

"Jangan mengada-ada!"

"Terus kita harus bagaimana? Bayi ini akan terus menangis kalau tidak di beri susu."

Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol dalam hati. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke bayi yang terus menangis semakin kencang. Dia tidak tega.

Perlahan tangannya terulur dan memangku bayi itu di pangkuannya. Bayi itu langsung menepuk-nebuk dada rata Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun cepat memberinya susu.

Chanyeol mengamati dalam diam apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja kebesaran tersebut, mengarahkan nipple nya ke bibir mungil bayi di pangkuannya.

Bayi itu langsung meraup ganas nipple Baekhyun.

"Ssshhh..." desis Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam dengan bibir bawah dia gigit.

Glup..

Chanyeol menelan air liurnya. Ah, dia juga ingin menyusu di pagi hari...

"Sshh... ahh... ap...po..." ringis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersadar dari pemikiran kotornya.

"Ke-kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol kembali menelan liurnya saat melihat tanda merah di sekitar dada Baekhyun. Oke, itu ulahnya semalam.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya. "Yeoliehh... Dia menggigit dan men-akh.. hisapnya terlalu kuathh..."

Itu memang benar. Bayi itu menyedot terlalu kuat bahkan kadang menggigit nipplenya. Baekhyun merasakan perih. Kalau di suruh memilih Baekhyun lebih memilih kalau Chanyeol lah yang 'menyusunya'.

Chanyeol menunduk guna melihat bayi itu, memang terlihat kalau bayi itu menghisap nipple Baekhyun kuat.

Chanyeol beralih melihat Baekhyun yang nampak tidak nyaman. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya mampu berucap... "Baekie, bolehkah aku menyusu di nipple sebelahmu?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC OR END?**

**.**

**.**

Maaf hanya ini yang bisa saya buat. Sungguh, semua ff ku hilang karena laptop yang memang sudah di ujung tanduk...

Hanya ff ini (itu pun karena simpan di hp) yang selamat. Jadi saya ngetik dan apapun di hp.

Doakan laptop saya supaya bisa keluar dari UGD ya...

.

Oh ya, saya sengaja memilih baby yoogeun karena kangen sama bayi di acara hello baby shinee ini. Maaf umurnya saya ubah.

.

.

Spesial thanks for kak dee with spike...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kita coba saja bayi ini menyusu padamu. Siapa tau saja keluar."_

_"Jangan mengada-ada!"_

_"Terus kita harus bagaimana? Bayi ini akan terus menangis kalau tidak di beri susu."_

_Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol dalam hati. Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke bayi yang terus menangis semakin kencang. Dia tidak tega._

_Perlahan tangannya terulur dan memangku bayi itu di pangkuannya. Bayi itu langsung menepuk-nebuk dada rata Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun cepat memberinya susu._

_Chanyeol mengamati dalam diam apa yang di lakukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai membuka kancing kemeja kebesaran tersebut, mengarahkan nipplenya ke bibir mungil bayi di pangkuannya._

_Bayi itu langsung meraup ganas nipple Baekhyun._

_"Ssshhh..." desis Baekhyun._

_Mata Baekhyun terpejam dengan bibir bawah dia gigit._

_**Glup..**_

_Chanyeol menelan air liurnya. Ah, dia juga ingin menyusu di pagi hari..._

_"Sshh... ahh... ap...po..." ringis Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol tersadar dari pemikiran kotornya._

_"Ke-kenapa Baek?" Chanyeol kembali menelan liurnya saat melihat tanda merah di sekitar dada Baekhyun. Oke, itu ulahnya semalam._

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan puppy eyes nya. "Yeoliehh... Dia menggigit dan men-akh.. hisapnya terlalu kuathh..."_

_Itu memang benar. Bayi itu menyedot terlalu kuat bahkan kadang menggigit nipplenya. Baekhyun merasakan perih. Kalau di suruh memilih Baekhyun lebih memilih kalau Chanyeol lah yang 'menyusunya'. _

_Chanyeol menunduk guna melihat bayi itu, memang terlihat kalau bayi itu menghisap nipple Baekhyun kuat. _

_Chanyeol beralih melihat Baekhyun yang nampak tidak nyaman. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya mampu berucap... "Baekie, bolehkah aku menyusu di nipple sebelahmu?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Baby With Us**

**Main Cast** **: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Yoogeun (8 bulan)**

**Warning** **: YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, OTP, Chaptered,dll (banyak lah pokoknya)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DILARANG KERAS CO-PAS!**

**YANG GA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA LANGSUNG TUTUP, GA USAH DI BACA!**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~~~**

.

.

.

Dengan wajah masam, mantel tebal, tudung mantel ia gunakan guna menutupi kepalanya, celana panjang hitam, sepatu hitam berpadu putih, kacamata hitam besar serta kumis palsu yang lebat juga menambah penampilan menyamarnya.

Kekehan terdengar di sofa belakang Chanyeol. Masih dengan muka masamnya, Chanyeol menengok ke belakang -ke Baekhyun.

"Oops, maaf..." ucapnya dengan nada polos, tangan kiri menutup mulutnya. Baekhyun memberikan senyum kekanakannya.

Helaan nafas berat Chanyeol terdengar, "Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Yeollie..."

"Hm..."

**Blam... **

Pintu ditutup sedikit kencang oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun semakin terkikik.

Bayi di gendongan Baekhyun hanya menatap dengan matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap.

Ah ya, Yoogeun memang sudah tidak menyusu ke Baekhyun. Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat Chanyeol malah seenak jidatnya juga mau ikut menyusu di nipplenya, sontak saja itu membuat Baekhyun mengamuk. Tidak tau apa kalau cara menyusu Yoogeun itu membuatnya kesakitan. Oke, mungkin kalau Chanyeol yang menyusu beda cerita hihihi...

Kembali ke cerita. Baekhyun yang kala itu mengamuk membuat Yoogeun kaget dan kembali menangis. Chanyeol panik dan Baekhyun lega. Lega? Jelas saja lega. Bibir bayi itu terlepas dari nipplenya. Siapa yang tidak lega.

Tapi detik berikutnya Baekhyun langsung berdiri, menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung bayi tersebut, menggoyangkan tubuh Yoogeun, dan terakhir Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan nada lembutnya. Yoogeun berhenti menangis dengan jempol miliknya ia hisap, menandakan kalau dia haus. Jelas saja haus dari nipple Baekhyun tidak mengeluarkan apapun.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat cara Baekhyun menenangkan bayi tersebut.

"Kenapa senyum?"

Chanyeol tersentak, dia menggeleng. "Tidak -Aku tidak tersenyum."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Lebih baik sekarang kau pergi beli susu. Jangan lupakan botol susunya juga. Kasian, Yoogeun kehausan."

"Aku? Beli susu bayi? Oh my god!"

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

"Tapi serius Baek. Kau menyuruhku membeli susu bayi dan botolnya. Oke, Aku tidak mempermasalahkan uang yang harus aku keluarkan tapi masalahnya... bagaimana kalau orang tau itu aku yang membeli? Aku tidak mau ada gosip yang mengatakan... "AKTOR TAMPAN PARK CHANYEOL MEMBELI SUSU DAN BOTOL SUSU BAYI. TERNYATA SELAMA INI DIA MEMILIKI ANAK!" Oh, demi wajahku yang tampan. Aku tidak mau beritaku tersebar seperti itu."

"Demi wajahku yang juga tampan. K-"

"Kau manis bukan tampan!"

Potong Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Iyalah terserahmu. Tapi yang pasti, kau kan bisa menggunakan penyamaran yang bagus. Aku akan membantumu."

Begitulah ceritanya sampai membuat Chanyeol memasang kumis tebal nan gatal sebagi penyamarannya. _Terima kasih Baekhyun!_ Teriaknya kala itu dengan nada jengkel. Tapi Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum kekanankan dan kecupan di pipi kanannya. Chanyeol pun enggan membantah lagi.

.

.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu -bahkan sudah berganti jam- dan Chanyeol masih belum nampak juga. Jujur saja, Baekhyun menjadi was-was.

_Apa penyamaran Chanyeol ketahuan? Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja? _ Pertanyaan itu terpikir terus oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih menggendong Yoogeun dengan cara menepuk lembut punggung bayi tersebut. Beberapa menit yang lalu juga, Baekhyun memberikan air putih ke bayi tersebut dan bayi tersebut menghabiskan cukup banyak air putihnya.

Satu hal yang ia runtuki, mengatakan betapa bodohnya dia dan Chanyeol. Kenapa tidak dari awal saja memberikan air putih? Kenapa malah membiarkan Yoogeun menyusu ke nipple-nya? Bukannya keluar susu yang ada malah nipple-nya sakit.

Bayi di gendongan Baekhyun terdiam dengan kepala terkulai lemah di bahu Baekhyun, Baekhyun menepuk dengan badan ia gerakan ke kanan dan kiri.

"Aku pulang!"

Yoogeun dan Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun langsung menatap si pelaku teriakan. Orang di ambang pintu -yang tadi berteriak- nyengir lebar, khas sekali.

"Berhentilah berteriak! Yoogeun kaget dan-"

"Hiks... hiks..."

"-tuh kan menangis. Aish, Kau ini bodoh!"

Baekhyun mengomeli Chanyeol yang malah diam di balik pintu yang sudah ia tutup.

"Cup... Cup... Cup..." Baekhyun mengerak-gerakan tubuhnya, menepuk-nepuk pantat bayi itu pelan.

Yoogeun masih menangis dengan kepala yang ia sembunyikan di ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dengan wajah bersalah menghampiri Baekhyun. "Lalu ini susunya?" Tanyanya berbisik.

"Asal kau tau saja, tadi Yoogeun sudah hampir tertidur. Tapi kau malah berteriak dan membuatnya kaget. Dia terbangun dan menangis lagikan." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol Baekhyun malah mengomelinya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Kau pikir minta maaf cukup? Sejak kau pergi sampai sekarang susah membuatnya tidur. Aku harus menggendongnya sejak kau keluar rumah sampai sekarang. Sekarang, bukan hanya nipple ku yang perih, tapi lenganku juga pegal."

"Ya sudah kemarikan dia. Biar aku yang menggendongnya dan kau yang membuat susu."

Baekhyun menyerahkan secara perlahan Yoogeun kegendongan Chanyeol. Terlihat Yoogeun yang masih menangis dengan suaranya yang lemah, kepalanya kembali terkulai lemah di bahu Chanyeol. Yoogeun benar-benar ngantuk.

Baekhyun mengambil plastik dengan logo salah satu mini market di sana, membawanya ke dapur.

"Kau tadi tidak ketahuan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun dari arah dapur.

Chanyeol menggeleng -yang jelas tidak terlihat oleh Baekhyun. Oh ya, dapur dan ruang tengah ini hanya di halangi sekat semen pendek sebatas pinggang orang dewasa. Yang di atasnya di beri beberapa souvenir; seperti botol wine apapun dengan berbagai merek dan sudah kosong tentunya.

Baekhyun yang sedang membuka kardus susu jelas saja tidak melihat Chanyeol yang menggeleng.

"Kau ketahuan?" Tanyanya lagi, hanya sekarang melihat ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak ketahuan."

"Tapi kenapa kau pulang begitu lama?" Baekhyun kembali berkutat dengan aktivitas _mari-membuat-susu_.

"Tadi lama karena mencari toko mana yang sudah buka. Memang banyak yang buka tapi rata-rata toko yang buka 24 jam. Memasuki toko itu satu persatu dan bertanya mana susu yang bagus untuk bayi 8 bulan, botol susu mana yang bagus. Beruntung aku dapat. Selama berinteraksi dengan mereka aku harus menyamarkan suaraku agar tidak ketahuan dan itu membuat tenggorokanku sakit."

Alis Baekhyun mengernyit, pertanyaan muncul di otak Baekhyun, _memangnya suara di samarkan bisa membuat tenggorokkan sakit? _Pertanyaan itu yang muncul di otak Baekhyun, tapi selanjutnya dia mengedikan bahu, tanda tidak peduli.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk sambil berdehem. Dengan telaten dia membuat susu -walau dengan melihat langkah pembuatan susu, melihat takaran dan sebagainya di belakang kardus susu tersebut.

Baekhyun menggulung lengan kemeja milik Chanyeol (yang di tubuhnya) sebatas siku. Jangan lupa kalau dia masih belum berganti pakaian. Mengaduk susu tersebut.

Selesai dengan membuat susu, Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol, menyerahkan susu itu ke Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah mencobanya?" Tanya Chanyeol saat botol susu itu berpindah ke tangannya.

"Apa harus?"

"Tentu saja, Baek. Kalau kepanasan kasian lidah Yoogeun."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Tangannya terulur mengambil botol susu dari tangan Chanyeol. Bibir tipisnya mulai menyedot susu dari dot tersebut.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Kau mau mencoba atau menghabiskannya?" Tegur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjauhkan botol itu dari bibir tipisnya dan kembali tersenyum kekanakan. "Ini enak."

Giliran Chanyeol sekarang yang memutar bola matanya. "Kemarikan."

Baekhyun menyerahkan botol susu ke tangan Chanyeol yang menegadah. Chanyeol menerimanya.

"Yoogeun-_ah_, minum susunya,_ chagi_." Bujuknya dengan bahu yang ia naik turunkan.

Yoogeun yang masih menangis dengan suara tangisnya yang lemah, menarik kepalanya menjauh dari bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mengarahkan dot itu ke bibir Yoogeun. Tangan Yoogeun terulur memeluk botol susu tersebut, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menimang-nimang Yoogeun.

Hisapan pada dot itu semakin melemah, mata Yoogeun pun tertutup, nafasnya teratur. Yoogeun tertidur.

Chanyeol perlahan mengambil bantal sofa, menaruhnya ke sofa single yang terdapat di sana. Chanyeol mengambil botol susu dan meletakkannya ke meja. Dengan sepelan mungkin -agar Yoogeun tidak terganggu- menidurkannya di sana. Chanyeol menarik bagian bawah sofa hingga memanjang, menjadikannya seperti tempat tidur single.

"Yeollie, nipple-ku perih..."

Mendengar aduan Baekhyun dari belakangnya membuat Chanyeol membalikkan badan.

Mata bulat Chanyeol membulat melihat Baekhyun duduk di sofa panjang dengan kemeja putih terbuka (memperlihatkan underwere dan dada yang sudah tidak polos -karena ada kissmark- di sana).

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. Di sama Baekhyun mengelus-elus nipple-nya.

Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Nipple ku perih ini karena Yoogeun yang mengigitnya terus. Sepertinya dia gemas dengan nipple-ku. Ini perih Yeollie~" adunya dengan suara manja dan tangan yang menunjuk nipple-nya yang perih.

_Tahan, Chanyeol. Tahan! _

"Bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun menunduk melihat nipple-nya.

_Jangan seperti itu, Baek! Kau membuatku ingin menghisap nipple-mu. Aku tidak mau kalau nanti nipple-mu malah sema-_

"Kata_ eomma_ cara menghilangkan rasa sakit kita harus menciumnya. Jadi... Yeollie harus menciumnya siapa tau sakitnya menghilang."

_-kin sakit. Tunggu! Dia memintaku untuk mencium nipple-nya. Oh, dengan senang hati!_

"Yeollie~" Baekhyun mendongak dengan tatapan asdfghjkl. "Cium ini~"

Chanyeol tanpa ragu langsung menerjang Baekhyun, membuatnya tertidur di sofa panjang tersebut, dengan kepala yang berada dipegangan sofa -menjadikannya bantal.

"Ahh.. Yeol.. a-aku menyuruhmu men-ciumnyahh... bukan.. meng-ahhh... hisapnya..." Baekhyun berkata begitu tapi tangannya malah menekan kepala Chanyeol.

_Ah, sudah kuduga. Lebih enak Chanyeol yang 'menyusu' dibandingkan Yoogeun, _batin Baekhyun.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol memelankan hisapannya, permainan lidahnya di atas nipple membuat Baekhyun memenjamkan matanya.

Rasa perih tadi berganti nikmat kalau Chanyeol yang 'menyusu'.

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti menekan kepala Chanyeol, menempatkan satu tangannya ke sandaran sofa dan satu tangannya terkulai begitu saja di sisi sofa.

Chanyeol menjauhkan mulutnya dari nipple Baekhyun. Tidak terlalu jauh memang menjauhkannya bibirnya -bahkan kalau bibirnya manyun bibir ujungnya akan mengenai nipple Baekhyun. Tapi, menjauhnya bibir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merasa kehilangan.

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk, pandangan matanya bertabrakan dengan Chanyeol. Ternyata sejak Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya itu dia sudah menatap Baekhyun.

Mereka saling tatap, Chanyeol tersenyum seduktif. Lidahnya terjulur, dengan gerakan seperti film yang diperlambat Chanyeol menjilat nipple tersebut dan dengan tatapan mata mereka yang masih bertautan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, dia gemas dengan gerakan lambat tersebut.

"Yeollie, hisap yang kuat!" Perintahnya dengan dada dia busungkan.

Chanyeol malah tersenyum, sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya dia mengarahkan bibirnya mengecup lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun dan kembali ke nipple satunya -Bukan yang perih karena Yoogeun-. Chanyeol takut kalau dia bermain dengan yang tadi Baekhyun kembali merasa perih. Padahalkan... Baekhyun malah menyukai kalau Chanyeol yang 'menyusu-nya'.

Bibir Chanyeol menghisap nipple Baekhyun, memberinya jilatan, gigitan kecil.

"Ahh... sshh..." Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dengan mata sayunya.

Puas bermain dengan nipple tersebut, Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dari nipple Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan benang saliva.

Benang saliva itu terputus, Chanyeol mengarahkan matanya dan kembali, tatapan mereka saling bertaut. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya lagi tubuh Baekhyun.

Dengan senyum di bibir serta matanya saling memandang, Chanyeol menciumi tubuh Baekhyun dan berhenti di pusar Baekhyun.

Lidahnya masuk ke sana, melakukan gerakan memutar membuat Baekhyun mengelinjang geli.

Tangan Chanyeol berusaha menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerti dan mengangkat sedikit pinggulnya mempermudah Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalamnya. Celana dalam itu Chanyeol taruh di lantai begitu saja. Seonggok celana dalam yang malang kekeke...

Tidak usah pedulikan celana dalam yang pentingkan isi celana dalamnya.

Kaki Baekhyun mengangkang dengan satu kaki berada di sandaran sofa dan satu kaki terkulai hingga menyentuh lantai disisi sofa.

"Aahhh..." desah Baekhyun kala penisnya terasa hangat. Matanya sontak terpejam kala itu. Dia tau bibir Chanyeol lah yang membuatnya hangat.

Terlihat kepala Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak maju-mundur. Tangan Chanyeol juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai merampas lembut bola kembar yang menggantung di sana.

Lidah itu mengitari lubang kencing Baekhyun. "Ahh... shhh... ahhh..." Kepala Baekhyun mendongak menikmati sensasi ini.

Chanyeol memperlambat hisapannya, berniat menggoda Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk dan melihat gerakan kepala maju-mundur Chanyeol yang lambat.

"Cepat, Yeolliehhh..." pintanya.

Bukannya mempercepat Chanyeol malah semakin memperlambat.

"Chanyeol!" Panggilnya dengan nada frustasi.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring dan masih saja melakukan tempo lambatnya.

"Yeollie, hisap yang ku-AKH!" Pekiknya.

Baekhyun terpekik karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merekas kuat bola kembarnya dan langsung menghisap kuat penisnya.

Oke, Chanyeol sekarang menurut. Bibirnya menghisap kuat penis tegang Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. shh.. ahh.. mo-morehh... ahh..."

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol ingin cepat Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairannya.

Bibir Baekhyun terus saja mendesah tidak memperdulikan bayi yang tertidur di sana. Hisapan kuat Chanyeol selalu membuat Baekhyun merem melek.

"Ahh... Yeolliehh... sshh... ahh... cum.."

Melakukan hisapan sebentar lagi, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sperma-nya di mulut Chanyeol.

"Ahh!" Pekiknya dengan badan yang melengkung.

Tanpa rasa jijik Chanyeol menelan cairan itu sampai habis, menjilat bibirnya membersihkan sperma yang mungkin saja tercecer di bibirnya. Baekhyun mengatur nafas pasca klimaksnya. Melakukan di pagi- tunggu, apa masih pantas di sebut pagi kala waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10? Ah lupakan waktu. Yang terpenting, melakukan itu tidak peduli waktu memang selalu nikmat.

Chanyeol melepas celananya yang sesak. Membuat celana beserta dalamannya teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Penis besarnya bebas. Dia mendekatkan penisnya yang menegang ke bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka -masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Dia masih menggunakan baju atasan berupa kaos hitam (mantelnya sudah dilepas).

Merasa bibirnya sepeti ditusuk-tusuk, Baekhyun membuka matanya. Matanya membesar kala melihat penis yang lebih besar dari pembesaran matanya itu tepat di depan bibirnya. Dengan badan berada di atas dada Baekhyun (Tidak mendudukinya, dia masih menggunakan satu kakinya yang berpijak di lantai dan satu di sofa) membuat Chanyeol dengan mudah menatap wajah Baekhyun.

"Gantian Baek..." penis itu terus menusuk-nusuk bibirnya.

Bibir Baekhyun membuka dan penis itu pun langsung masuk ke gua hangatnya. Baekhyun smirk, dia berniat membalas Chanyeol dengan memperlambat kulumannya.

Tangannya memegang penis yang sepenuhnya tidak masuk ke mulut, melakukan gerakkan in-out dengan lambat.

Chanyeol mengeram, "Hi-sap.. yang kuathhh..." ucapnya dengan suara beratnya itu.

"Baek!" Bentak Chanyeol kala Baekhyun yang malah menghentikan hisapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat muka Chanyeol yang memerah. Dia tau Chanyeol tidak suka main-main saat mereka nge-sex.

Chanyeol geram dan akhirnya Chanyeol memaju memundurkan tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun tersedak karena penisnya.

Jadilah Chanyeol yang dengan semangat memaju-memundurkan tubuhnya. Baekhyun berkali-kali tersedak.

"Sshh... Ahh... shh... " desisnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Baek, kau ha- astaga!" Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin bulat. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya. Kyungsoo masuk di saat yang tidak tepat!

Ah, ini juga salahnya yang main masuk tanpa menekan bel. Harusnya dia menekan bel bukan malah menekan password apartemen tersebut (Dia diberi tahu Baekhyun dan saat itu Chanyeol mengamuk tapi apa mau dikata, dia selalu mengalah terhadap Baekhyun), membuka pintu dan menutupnya kembali, melesat begitu saja.

Akibat ulahnya itu, matanya melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh (yang asik) di depannya langsung. Jelas saja Kyungsoo melihat. Kepala Baekhyun berada di pengangan sofa dan tubuh bagian atas -ya walau masih ada kaos- Chanyeol terlihat itu sudah jelas mereka sedang melakukan apa. Soalnya dia pun suka melakukannya dengan Jongin. _Opps..._

"Ja-nganhh ber-hentihh..."

Baekhyun mengangguk, sekarang Baekhyun mengulum penis Chanyeol hingga pipi nya mencekung.

Di sana Kyungsoo menutup telinga mendengar desahan seksi Chanyeol (yang bagi Kyungsoo sangat tidak seksi). Ehm... Kyungsoo, bolehkah aku berada ditempatmu? Oh oke, abaikan ini...

Pekikan Chanyeol menandakan kalau dia baru klimaks.

"Sudah selesaikah?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sebal. Kyungsoo masih membalikkan badannya.

"Tu-tunggu, Kyung. Ish, Chanyeol kembalikan celana dalamku! Jangan malah menciumi celana dalamku sepeti itu!"

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Berhenti bertengkar! Cepat pakai pakaian kalian!" seru Kyungsoo.

Di belakang Kyungsoo nampak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang buru-buru memakai pakaiannya.

"Sudah, Kyungie!" Baekhyun berseru saat melihat Chanyeol meresletingan celananya. Baekhyun memang cepat karena hanya perlu mengancingkan dan memakai celana dalam.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan berjalan mendekati dua makhluk yang baru selesai berbuat mesum. Mata bulatnya memicing tajam, menatap bergantian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan kepala menunduk seperti orang yang tertangkap basah mencuri celana dalam dan siap di interogasi. Oke, ini berlebihan..

Kyungsoo berdiri hanya beberapa langkah dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tangannya juga ia silangkan di depan dada, ekspresi datar.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

Yang di panggil mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut.

"Sudah ku peringatkan berapa kali. Jangan pernah melakukannya saat kau memiliki jadwal di keesokan harinya!" Sembur Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kembali menunduk. Kyungsoo memang mengijinkan Baekhyun tidur di apartemen Chanyeol, melakukan apapun sesuka mereka tapi Kyungsoo selalu melarang mereka melakukan _itu _kalau keesokan harinya Baekhyun memiliki acara di atas panggung. Kyungsoo hanya tidak mau kalau sampai Baekhyun pingsan karena kelelahan.

Saat itu Baekhyun memang pernah pingsan selesai perfrom. Kyungsoo tau kalau ternyata Baekhyun menghabiskan malam hari untuk nge-sex dan paginya dia harus perfrom. Turun dari selesai bernyanyi Baekhyun pingsan. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo selalu mewanti-wantinya.

Masih dengan wajah datar dan mata bulatnya yang memicing. "Dan apa-apaan kalian! Melakukannya di..." memberi jeda untuk melihat sekeliling ruangan. "Ruang tengah di hadapan bayi lagi! Kalian ini sung- tunggu! Bayi?!" Mata yang tadi menyalang marah berubah jadi membulat lucu. Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau di situ ada bayi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap. Mereka menelan air liur mereka saat Kyungsoo kembali menatap mereka.

"Bayi siapa ini?!" Ah, kemampuan nada tinggi Kyungsoo keluar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menutup telinga mereka. "Kyung, jangan berteriak! Nanti Yoo-"

"Huwe... huwe... hiks... huwe..." pecah sudah tangis Yoogeun.

"Lihat! Kau membuatnya menangis!" Baekhyun langsung berlari untuk menggendong Yoogeun dan Chanyeol menyusul mendekati Yoogeun untuk memberikannya botol susu -yang masih berisi susu walau tinggal setengah.

Kyungsoo mengamati dalam diam apa yang dihadapannya.

"Apa selama ini kau hamil, Baek?" Seolah baru tersadar dari dunia entah berantah Kyungsoo berucap demikian.

Masih menggendong Yoogeun Baekhyun berkata, "Mana mungkin aku hamil. Aku _namja_. Kalau aku bisa hamil dari dulu aku hamil karena terlalu sering 'dibobol' Chanyeol."

"Lalu itu bayi siapa? Kalian mengadopsinya?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak menggelang. "Lalu? Tidak mungkin kan kalian mendapat undian bayi."

"Mungkin saja."

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan membuat Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Jadi?"

"Aish, Kyungsoo, jangan percaya padanya!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"_Ya!_" Chanyeol mengelus kepala belakang yang dipukul Baekhyun.

"Lalu itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Yoogeun.

"Kami menemukannya di depan apartemen. Ah, tidak lebih tepatnya aku yang menemukannya di depan pintu apartemen. Dan orang tersebut menitipkan bayi itu ke kami." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Pintu apartemen?"

"Iya. Pintu apartemen."

"Mungkin itu bayi bukan dititipkan untuk kalian."

"Jelas dititipkan pada kami, Kyung. Di surat yang ditinggalkannya itu jelas-jelas dia menulis namaku dan Chanyeol."

Kerutan di dahi Kyungsoo semakin banyak. "Nama kalian? Bagaimana bisa? Yang tau apartemen ini kan hanya orang-orang tertentu. Bahkan _appa_ dan eomma-mu juga tidak tau kalau kau punya apartemen di sini."

Chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan. "Iya aku tau. Aku dan Baekhyun pun sempat bingung bagaimana orang ini tau aku tinggal di sini dan menuliskan nama Baekhyun serta aku di kertas itu. Orang luar bahkan beranggapan aku dan Baekhyun tidak dekat. Tapi wartawan itu..."

"Wartawan? Jadi orang yang menitipkan bayi ini seorang wartawan?"

"Ya, wartawan Jung."

"Apa di antara kalian ada yang bermasalah dengan wartawan?"

Baekhyun (yang dari tadi diam) dan Chanyeol saling pandang lalu menggeleng kompak.

"Aku rasa aku dan Chanyeol tidak punya masalah dengan wartawan."

"Asal kau tau saja Kyungsoo-_ya_, wartawan itu memiliki photo kami berdua."

"A-apa? Ba-bagaimana bisa? Yang tau hubungan kalian yang tidak jalas inikan hanya aku, Jongin, Yoora kakakmu dan tentu saja manajermu. Ah, mungkin itu hanya photo editan saja."

Mengabaikan kata Kyungsoo yang bilang hubungan mereka tidak jelas -karena memang kenyataannya begitu-, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati meja dan mengambil sebuah kotak, menyerahkan amplop berwarna coklat ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerima dengan alis bertaut, mengambil apa isi amplop. Matanya kembali membola saat melihat apa isi amplop tersebut. "Ini..."

"Ya, photo aku dan Baekhyun. Itu asli dan tidak edit sama sekali." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan photo itu ke Chanyeol, tangannya memijit pangkal hidungnya. Haduh, dia migren mendadak...

"Kita pikirkan saja nanti. Yang pasti Baekhyun sekarang harus pergi."

"Hey, tidak bisa begitu. Lalu Yoogeun bagaimana? Tidak mungkin dia di tinggal sendiri di sini karena aku pun sebentar lagi akan pergi."

"Oh... jadi namanya Yoogeun."

"Iya. Yoogeun. Jung Yoogeun." Tambah Baekhyun.

"Jung? Berarti wartawan itu nama marganya Jung. Kita harus menemukannya."

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang ya marganya Jung," Chanyeol menampilan wajah datarnya. Kyungsoo nampak mengabaikan ucapan Chanyeol.

Bayi yang masih di gendongan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengoceh tidak jelas dengan bibir yang bermain dengan dot.

Kyungsoo mendekati Yoogeun, merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit agar wajahnya bisa sejajar dengan wajah Yoogeun yang ada di gendongan Baekhyun.

Yoogeun berhenti berceloteh tidak jelas dan matanya melihat ke Kyungsoo. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali. Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan Yoogeun langsung tertawa memperlihatkan giginya yang baru tumbuh empat.

Kepala Yoogeun bersembunyi di dada Baekhyun, matanya melirik ke Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan di kiri. Yoogeun kembali tertawa dan menyembunyikan kepalanya (lagi) di dada Baekhyun.

"Aigo... lucunya~" Kyungsoo jadi gemas sendiri.

Yoogeun menegakkan badannya. Tangannya terulur meminta gendong. "Ma... ma... ma..."

"Baek, kemarikan dia mau minta gendong!" Seru Kyungsoo senang. Ah, tidak dipungkiri kalau Kyungsoo memang menyukai anak kecil.

Baekhyun menyerahkan Yoogeun ke gendongan Kyungsoo. Dan kembali Kyungsoo menggoda bayi itu sampai tertawa.

"Semua _namja_ cantik pasti Yoogeun panggil Mama."

Kyungsoo yang tadi sedang menggoda Yoogeun berhenti sesaat dan melihat Chanyeol. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia juga memanggilku begitu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang mengatakan huruf 'a' panjang. "Oh ya Baekhyun, kita harus bersiap untuk berangkat. Dan masalah Yoogeun... kalian tenang saja aku akan menjaganya."

.

Supir Lee yang sedari tadi menunggu di tempat parkir mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Di dalam mobil, Baekhyun duduk di belakang dan Kyungsoo duduk di depan dengan Yoogeun di pangkuannya. Supir Lee saat itu hanya di suruh menunggu di tempat parkir karena Kyungsoo katanya mau menjemput Baekhyun di apartemen Baekhyun. Ya, supir Lee hanya tau kalau Baekhyun memiliki apartemen di sini.

"Baek, pinjam ponselmu."

"Untuk?"

"Sudah berikan saja!"

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel di saku celana. Ah ya, sebelum keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol Baekhyun memang memakai kembali pakaian miliknya yang kemarin dikenakannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Baekhyun. Membuka aplikasi kamera. Menggunakan kamera depan di ponsel pintar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo mengarahkan kamera itu Yoogeun yang sibuk dengan donat mainan, menggigit donat itu sampai basah dengan liurnya sendiri.

Terdengar bunyi kamera. Kyungsoo mengamati hasilnya dan tersenyum senang. Yoogeun sangat lucu tengah menggigit donat mainan tersebut.

Di photo itu juga Kyungsoo tak terlihat hanya badannya yang menjadi sandaran Yoogeun lah yang terlihat.

Jemari Kyungsoo membuka salah satu aplikasi di sana.

"_Ya_! Kau meng-uploadnya ke instagram-ku?" Seru Baekhyun dari bangku belakang.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponsel itu ke Baekhyun. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Lagian aku hanya bilang kalau Yoogeun adalah sepupumu. Ini aku lakukan agar orang-orang tidak curiga. Kalau mereka curiga ujung-ujungnya kau akan dibilang sudah memiliki anak."

Ah, Kyungsoo benar. Huh, harus di akui kalau Kyungsoo manajer yang terbaik!

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari supir Lee mengangguk mengetahui kalau bayi di pangkuan Kyungsoo merupakan sepupu majikan artisnya. Bahkan supirnya pun tau kalau bayi ini rupanya bernama Yoogeun (karena Kyungsoo tadi menyebutnya).

"Oh ya, nanti aku akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan Yoogeun -dengan uangmu tentu saja. Aku yakin kau dan Ch- ah, kau belum membelinya kan?"

"Aku memang belum membelinya. Tapi kalau kau pergi nanti aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku kan harus kerja, kau bilang ada acara sekarang."

"Hey, siapa juga yang mau mengajakmu. Aku hanya akan pergi berdua dengan Yoogeun. Jadwalmu hari ini tidak terlalu padat dan kemungkinan kau akan pulang cepat."

"Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Aku hanya akan meninggalkanmu untuk membeli keperluan Yoogeun saja. Sebisa mungkin aku akan belanja secepatnya. Dan... supir Lee yang akan menemanimu. Aku hanya minta untuk diantar jemput saja kok."

"Ya... terserahmu sajalah."

.

.

Malam menjelang dan Baekhyun beres dengan perfrom-nya. Melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan membuat helaan nafas terdengar.

Pukul 8 malam tepat. Baekhyun berjalan lemas ke ruang tunggu yang memang tersedia untuknya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan cermin. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan jemari lentiknya itu memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Ucapan di backstage tadi masih terekam jelas oleh otaknya. Dua _yeoja_ kru (yang entah bagian apa) malah asik berteriak dengan majalah yang di pegang salah satu dari mereka, mengangkat majalah itu tinggi-tinggi. Setelah itu bisa di tebak, pekikan tertahan terdengar -karena Baekhyun berdiri hanya beberapa langkah mereka jelas mendengar.

_Chanyeol sangat tampan di sini! Dan shit... aku benci dengan Im Jin Ah ini. Main peluk-peluk saja!_

Im Jin Ah...

Ah ya, Baekhyun baru tau kalau Chanyeol terlibat pemotretan dengan _yeoja_ bertubuh semampai itu.

Baekhyun membuka ponsel miliknya dan mulai berselancar di dunia maya. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tampilan pada tab yang di bukanya. Photo Chanyeol dengan model sexy Im Jin Ah.

Chanyeol yang nampak tampan -selalu- tengah menggunakan texudo hitam dan Im Jin Ah yang menggunakan gaun malam berwarna merah terang, bagian bawah mengembang, bagian atas tanpa lengan hingga memperlihatkan bahu mulusnya, jangan lupakan juga bagian dada yang rendah.

Baekhyun akui kalau patner model Chanyeol ini sangat seksi. Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi megah dan model _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dengan posisi miring.

**Brak...**

"Menyebalkan!"

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki mobil dengan tampang kusut, mendudukan dirinya di jok belakang dan terakhir menyuruh supir Lee untuk menjalankan mobilnya. Mobil itu pun melaju.

"Setengah hari tanpaku saja kau sudah sangat kacau begitu."

"Jelas saja aku kacau. Aku meng-_handle_ sendiri."

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu lelah fisik hanya saja... entahlah, dia hanya lelah.

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Aku kan membelikan peralatan untuk Yoogeun."

"Ma... ma... ma..." Yoogeun yang tadi diam sambil bermain dengan mainan gigitnya itu memanggil Baekhyun dengan tangan terulur, minta gendong.

Baekhyun tersenyum lemah. Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan bersiap menggendong Yoogeun.

"Sini, _chagi_..."

**HAP...**

Yoogeun berpindah ke gendongan Baekhyun.

"Nanti langsung pulang saja. Aku lelah dan butuh tidur."

Kyungsoo menenggokan kepalanya hingga menatap Baekhyun. "Tidak kau ke apartemen?"

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur di rumah bersama Yoogeun."

Kyungsoo kembali ke posisi semula dengan mata melihat lurus ke depan. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Di belakang Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia bersandar, membiarkan jemari mungil Yoogeun bermain dengan wajahnya. Membiarkan ponsel yang terus berdering memunculkan ID "Yeollie~" di saku celananya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Cek cek... cek...

Tes...Tes...

Ehm... hello semua... apa saya lama update nya? Enggak dong ini kan cuma seminggu lebih dikit.

Sebelumnya... jeng jeng jeng (tabuh gendang dulu)...

**#HappyKyungsooDay**

**#HappyKaisooDay **(couple paporite selain Chanbaek)

**#HappyJonginDay **(bias utama ku : *)

Hahaha walau telat tak apa lah. Buat ff **Hey, Mr. Pervert!**...

Ff kaisoo itu akan segera publish, tunggu saja ya...

.

Oh ya, saya akan menjelaskan sesuanu (?) dulu. Untuk **sh **(nama di kotak review). Sebenernya saya juga tidak tau kalau ada ff hunhan yang gitu. Setelah baca review dirimu dan saya tanya ke salah satu adik saya (yang begitu baiknya mau nyariin apa cerita hunhan yang di maksud) dan... ketemu. Saya aja kaget kok ternyata adegan yang bayi depan apartemen sama. Mungkin karena otak saya yang pasaran hingga memilih ini. Mengenai inspirasi ff ini pure dari otak saya sendiri. Sekali lagi pure lho, asli, ori bukan kw apalagi jiplak (saya sangat benci plagiat).

Mungkin saja hanya adegan itu yang sedikit sama. Tapi saya yakin ke sananya beda karena bagaimanapun ini ff dari otak cantik (tapi ide pasaran) saya ini. Terima kasih...

.

Yang minta bahasanya di formal-in dikit buat cerita ehm ehm,... Sebenernya beginilah cara saya menulis hehehe... ga terlau bisa formal kalau ngetik. Otak jalan jari ya ikutan jalan dan hasilnya begitu. Tapi akan saya usahan untuk merubahnya.

.

Dan mengenai Yoogeun aka bayi unyu di sini. Yey, ternyata banyak yang tau hihihi...

Kata saya sih, Yoogeun ini g mirip sama Chanbaek tapi mirip Minho shinee hehehe... yang tau hello baby shinee pasti tau sama bayi unyu yang satu ini. Dan dia ini bukan bayi 8 bulan lho kalau aslinya... yah udah gede lah sekarang (walau masih anak-anak)

.

Terima kasih….Dan selalu amat saya cintai dan saya banggakan (mulai alay) para review... kecup basah buat kalian pokoknya... lope lope polepel...

Maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu tapi saya baca ulang kok review kalian biar menambah power mengetik ff ini...

.

Oh ya, saya mungkin (sebisa mungkin) update ff ini seminggu sekali (kalau g ada hambatan). Bisa lebih cepat (kalau pada tobat) bisa lebih lambat...

.

Sekian cuap cuap... panjang lebar ini... bye bye...


	3. Chapter 3

_"Nanti langsung pulang saja. Aku lelah dan butuh tidur."_

_Kyungsoo menenggokan kepalanya hingga menatap Baekhyun. "Kau tidak ke apartemen?" _

_"Tidak. Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur di rumah bersama Yoogeun." _

_Kyungsoo kembali ke posisi semula dengan mata melihat lurus ke depan. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."_

_Di belakang Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dia bersandar, membiarkan jemari mungil Yoogeun bermain dengan wajahnya. Membiarkan ponsel yang terus berdering memunculkan ID "Yeollie~" di saku celananya._

_._

_._

_._

**Baby With Us**

**Main Cast** **: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Yoogeun (8 bulan)**

**Warning** **: YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, OTP, Chaptered,dll (banyak lah pokoknya)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DILARANG KERAS CO-PAS!**

**YANG GA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA LANGSUNG TUTUP, GA USAH DI BACA!**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~~~**

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun karena alarm ponselnya. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam dia mematikan alarm ponselnya.

Baekhyun duduk menyandar ke kepala ranjang. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan menutupi wajahnya, tangannya menyibakan rambut yang menutupi mata melakukan gerakan seolah menyisir kebelakang.

Matanya melihat Yoogeun yang masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut sebatas pinggangnya. Beruntung Yoogeun menggunakan popok (yang di pakaikan Kyungsoo) jadi ranjang Baekhyun tidak basah dengan ompol Yoogeun.

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk dengan jemari lentiknya yang mulai bermain dengan ponsel; mengecek pesan, membuka panggilan tak terjawab. Oke, semua sama. Berasal dari Chanyeol.

Membuka pesan yang intinya sama; _menanyakan dimana keberadaannya _dan _kenapa tidak ke apartemen_. Mengabaikan pesan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah membuka kontaknya, menelpon salah satu nomer di ponsel pintarnya.

Bunyi tut tiga kali dan panggilan itu di jawab.

"Yeboseo,"

"_Yeboseo,_" sapa Baekhyun kembali.

"_Ada apa, _chagi?" Tanya seseorang di seberang. Suara khas _yeoja_.

"Jangan kemana-mana sekarang! Aku akan ke rumah."

Kekehan ringan di seberang terdengar. "_Sepertinya kau baru bangun. Baiklah, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Ke rumahlah._"

"Hm.." deheman Baekhyun menandakan putusnya sambungan telepon tersebut.

Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya di nakas, melihat jam weker yang menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Terlalu pagi bagi orang yang sekarang tidak ada jadwal kerja. Ya, Kyungsoo kemarin memberitahunya kalau sekarang jadwalnya kosong.

Kakinya turun dari ranjang dan mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi, bersiap untuk mandi lalu pergi.

.

Dengan pakaian tertutupnya Baekhyun keluar dari rumah saat jam rumahnya menunjukan pukul 05.30. Setelah acara mandi kilatnya dia langsung menggunakan mantel abu-abu tebal, tudung mantel menutupi kepala, kacamata dan masker.

Tidak dipedulikan kepulan asap dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya dan dia terus menunggu taksi yang sudah di pesannya. Tak lama berselang taksi itu datang dan Baekhyun langsung masuk ke taksi tersebut. Menyebutkan alamat dan taksi mulai melaju. Inilah aktivitasnya kalau jadwalnya sedang kosong. Menemui sosok perempuan yang selalu ia temui diam-diam.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang pagi itu kesiangan nampak buru-buru membuat sarapan. Ah, di rumah yang mereka tinggali memang ada maid hanya saja kalau sedang libur seperti sekarang Kyungsoo-lah yang akan masak. Ini permintaan Baekhyun yang mutlak harus dituruti.

Di rumah yang terbilang besar ini hanya di tempati oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dua maid yang bertugas membersihkan rumah, supir Lee dan seorang satpam.

Rumah dengan dua tingkat yang cukup megah dengan perkarangan depan serta bagasi yang luas. Terlalu banyak ruang kosong yang tidak di tempati karena semua pekerja di sini memiliki tempat di belakang rumah yang menjadi tempat mereka. Berbentuk seperti rumah yang terbilang sangat layak bagi pekerja seperti mereka.

See, Baekhyun sangat kaya bukan?

Kyungsoo nampak sibuk dengan masakkannya hingga suara tangis bayi membuatnya berdecak sebal.

"Ish, kemana Baekhyun itu? Yoogeun dari tadi menangis malah tidak ditenangkan. Pasti masih tidur." Kyungsoo mengerutu dengan tangan yang melepas celemek.

Dia kembali ke kompor untuk mematikan api. Selanjutnya dia melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun yang terletak di lantai atas.

**Dok... Dok... Dok...**

"BAEKHYUN BANGUN!"

**Dok... Dok... Dok...**

Ketukan pintu Kyungsoo semakin kencang. Dan masih tidak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun, yang ada malah suara tangis Yoogeun yang semakin keras.

Kyungsoo memutar knop pintu dan ternyata tidak terkunci. Dia langsung berlari ke Yoogeun dan menggendong bayi tersebut. Yoogeun tengah menangis dengan posisi duduk.

"Huwe... huwe..."

"Aigo... cup cup cup..." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pantat Yoogeun.

Yoogeun semakin menangis kencang. Kyungsoo pun dengan cepat turun ke bawah untuk membuatkan Yoogeun susu.

Bibir Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya menggerutu tentang hilangnya Baekhyun. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia sadar. Ini libur dan itu berarti Baekhyun... oke, Kyungsoo akhirnya berhenti menggerutu.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang Baekhyun akhirnya sampai. Memberikan uang ke supir taksi dan turun dari taksi.

Dia melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannnya. Pukul 06.45 pagi.

Dengan hembusan nafas dan tangan yang mempererat mantel dia mulai berjalan masuk ke sebuah perumahan di sisi kota Seoul.

Tibalah dia dirumah paling besar di kompleks tersebut. Satpam rumah tersebut langsung mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk.

Dengan langkah cepatnya Baekhyun memasuki rumah tersebut dan tujuannya langsung ke halaman belakang rumah ini. Bibirnya langsung mengembangkan senyum tipis saat melihat _yeoja_ yang tengah duduk di kursi roda memunggunginya tengah memegang selang, menggunakannya untuk menyiram tanaman.

Baekhyun mendekat dan senyum itu perlahan menghilang. "Aku pulang."

_Yeoja _itu membalikkan badan. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dan senyum lembut terpancar di wajahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Yoogeun sudah menggunakan pakaian berpergian mereka. Dengan menggendong Yoogeun serta tas punggung berwarna hitam Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin menjemputnya.

Getar di saku celana menandakan telepon masuk. Melihat ID penelepon Kyungsoo mengangkatnya.

"..."

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar sekarang. Tunggu!"

**PIP**

Sambungan terputus. Kyungsoo membenarkan letak gendongannya dan mulai melangkah keluar.

Jongin menunggu di dalam mobil dan tak lama berselang Kyungsoo terlihat. Matanya menyipit, mempertajam indera penglihatannya.

Mata Jongin membulat saat menyadari Kyungsoo menggendong... "Bayi siapa itu?"

Kyungsoo masuk ke mobil dan menutup cepat pintunya. Meletakan tas punggung hitamnya di jok belakang.

Yoogeun dengan menggunakan pakaian lengan panjang berwarna oranye serta celana panjang juga berwarna oranye. Kaus kaki bermotif garis-garis merah membalut kakinya, _beanie hat _bermotif senada dengan kaus kakinya, Yoogeun meringkuk ke dada Kyungsoo.

"Dia bayi siapa?" Suara dingin sedingin cuaca di luar (bahkan mungkin suara ini lebih dingin) terdengar.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan berkata, "Anak wartawan Jung."

"Apa? Wartawan Jung? Wah... wah... wah... jadi selama ini kau berselingkuh di belakangku dengan seorang wartawan, ya..."

"Enak saja kau bilang. Yang pertama yang harus kau ketahui adalah aku tidak pernah selingkuh darimu. Yang kedua, aku juga tidak tau siapa itu wartawan Jung. Jadi…. jangan pernah menuduhku!"

Jongin diam menatap bayi yang meringkuk di dada Kyungsoo.

"Antarkan aku dulu ke apartemen Chanyeol."

"_Ye_?"

"Antarkan aku ke apartemen Chanyeol. Aku harus mengantarkan Yoogeun ke dia."

"Jadi bayi ini hasil hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol? Ya tuhan, kekasihku berselingkuh dengan sahabatku." Jongin menyembunyikan kepalanya di lipatan tangan yang berada di atas stir mobilnya.

Kyungsoo memutar mata bulatnya. "Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak pernah berselingkuh darimu. Nanti akan aku jelaskan yang penting antarkan aku ke apartemen Chanyeol dulu."

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak tau apartemennya. Aku hanya tau rumahnya."

"Sahabat macam apa kau sampai tidak tau apartemen sahabatnya sendiri."

"Kekasih macam apa kau yang bahkan tau rumah apartemen sahabat kekasihnya."

Ucapan Jongin membuat keduanya saling diam dengan tatapan mata saling menatap tajam.

"Ma... ma... ma...su... su... su..." Yoogeun yang dari tadi meringkuk di dada Kyungsoo mulai berulah dengan menepuk-nepuk dada rata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Yoogeun sebentar dan dia langsung peka untuk mengambil botol susu di dalam tas yang tadi di bawahnya.

Menyerahkan botol susu itu ke Yoogeun. Yoogeun memeluk botol susu tersebut.

"Aku akan jelaskan semua. Mengenai bayi ini, sangkut pautnya dengan Chanyeol dan lain sebagainya. Tapi, antarkan aku ke apartemen Chanyeol dulu. Aku tidak mau acara kencan kita terganggu oleh Yoogeun."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang masih diam dengan tatapan terluka.

"Jangan menatapku begitu! Kau menatapku seolah aku benar-benar menyakitimu. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan semua sambil kita ke apartemen Chanyeol."

Melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang begitu menyakinkan akhirnya Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melajukan mobilnya. Mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo sekaligus arah dimana apartemen Chanyeol.

.

.

Lama berselang Kyungsoo akhirnya tiba di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Yoogeun berada di gendongannya dengan mainan berbentuk beruang (mainan untuk digigit) dan Jongin yang merangsel tas hitam di punggungnya.

Jongin sudah tidak marah lagi karena penjelasan panjang lebar Kyungsoo di tempat parkir tadi. Inilah yang membuat mereka begitu lama sampai di apartemen Chanyeol. Penjelasan Kyungsoo selama di perjalanan masih membuat Jongin penasaran dan di tempat parkirlah mereka saling beradu mulut. Tapi akhirnya Jongin mengalah kala melihat Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan (berulang-ulang) dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

Chanyeol duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Chanyeol menggunakan jaket hitam dengan celana jeans dengan bagian lutut yang sobek. Tangannya memutar-mutar ponsel hitamnya.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Chanyeol langsung berdiri. "Menjemputku saja begitu lama." Dumelnya.

Chanyeol langsung saja membuka pintu apartemennya tanpa memeriksa siapa si pemencet bel.

"Kenapa kau la- eh, Jongin, Kyungsoo... ehm... sedang apa kau di sini? A-aku kira kau Jongdae."

Jongdae, manager-nya.

"Bisakah kau membiarkan kita masuk dulu? Ini berat!" Adu Jongin.

"Ah ya, si-silahkan masuk. "

Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk. Saat mereka masuk Chanyeol langsung menutup pintunya.

"Kalau kau mencari Baekhyun dia tidak ada di sini. Dia tidak ke apartemenku."

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di sofa _single_, "Baekhyun tadi malam di rumah jadi jelas saja dia tidak di sini. Dan aku ke sini untuk menyerahkan Yoogeun."

"_Mwo_? Tidak -tidak bisa. Aku akan ada syuting CF hari ini. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang siap berangkat begini,"

"Tapi aku juga mau pergi, Chanyeol-_ah_. Aku dan Jongin akan pergi kencan."

Jongin hanya diam dengan mata melihat siapa yang bicara.

"Ya sudah, berikan saja Yoogeun ke Baekhyun. Biarkan Baekhyun yang mengasuhnya."

"Tidak bisa Chanyeol. Baekhyun sedang pergi."

"Kemana?"

Kyungsoo langsung gelagapan, "ehm... di-dia... ah, tanya saja sendiri. Yang penting sekarang kau harus menjaga Yoogeun."

"Aku ti- hey, _ya_! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Urusi Yoogeun!_ Bye~_"

**BLAM...**

Pintu apartemen di tutup dengan begitu kencang. Chanyeol mendesah pasrah. Matanya melihat ke Yoogeun yang duduk di sofa dengan tangan bermain beruang berwarna bening, digunakannya untuk menggigit.

"Sepertinya aku akan membawanya bekerja sekarang."

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Yoogeun dan menggendongnya. Dia beralih ke tas ransel hitam yang sebelumnya dia lihat Jongin yang membawanya.

Masih dengan menggendong Yoogeun yang nampak sibuk dengan mainan gigitnya, Chanyeol mengambil tas tersebut. Membawa tas itu di atas meja dan dia duduk di sofa. Yoogeun berada di pangkuannya dan Chanyeol mulai membongkar isi tas tersebut.

"Oh, ternyata perlengkapan Yoogeun."

Chanyeol kembali melihat semua isinya. Banyak memang ada stelan baju (termasuk piyama), sarung tangan, popok, susu (baik yang yang sudah jadi atau belum) dan lain sebagainya.

Bunyi bel apartemen membuatnya menghentikan aktivitas. Chanyeol kembali memasukan barang itu ke dalam tas ransel. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengajak Yoogeun ke lokasi syuting CF nya sekarang. Dia masih punya hati jadi tidak mungkin meninggalkan bayi 8 bulan di apartemennya sendirian.

Tekanan pada bel semakin brutal. Chanyeol dengan tas ransel di punggungnya serta Yoogeun di gendongannya, berlari ke arah pintu. Dia yakin kalau sekarang yang bertamu adalah Jongdae.

"Kenapa lama se- lho? Bayi siapa itu?"

Dia tau pasti Jongdae akan bertanya demikian. Chanyeol keluar dari apartemen dan langsung menguncinya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan di jalan. Lebih baik sekarang kita pergi."

Jongdae masih diam membatu menatap punggung Chanyeol yang mulai menjauh darinya.

Chanyeol berbalik saat merasa Jongdae tidak mengikutinya. Dan benar. Jongdae nampak diam membatu beberapa langkah darinya. Chanyeol kembali ke tempat Jongdae berdiri.

"Kau ini lambat! Ayo nanti kita telat. Dan... gendong anak itu." Chanyeol kembali berjalan sesaat setelah menyerahkan Yoogeun ke gendongan Jongdae.

Jongdae nampak menggendong dengan kaku. Pandangan matanya bersibobrok dengan mata polos Yoogeun. Jongdae tersenyum tipis agar Yoogeun tidak takut.

"Ta... ta... ta..." Yoogeun memukul mainan berbentuk beruangnya ke baju Jongdae, membuat baju di bagian dada basah karena air liur yang menempel di mainan beruang tersebut.

Jongdae mengernyit jijik. "Ya! Ya! Chanyeol-_ah_, dia mem -_Ya_! Dobbi-_ya_! Jangan meninggalkanku!" Niat Jongdae untuk mengomeli Chanyeol urung dan berganti mengejar sang artis -dengan Yoogeun yang di gendongnya.

.

Tiba di lokasi syuting, Chanyeol berjalan lebih dulu untuk mempersiapkan semua sedangkan Jongdae nampak jalan dengan lesu. Dia menggendong Yoogeun serta tas ransel di punggungnya. Artis _tercintanya _itu yang membuatnya jadi begini.

Di perjalanan tadi -perjalanan dari apartemen ke lokasi syuting- diisi dengan penjelasan panjang lebar Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang kala itu menyetir harus membagi dua konsentrasinya. Beruntung tidak terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Jongdae yang saat itu duduk di samping kemudi -dengan Yoogeun di pangkuannya- hanya bisa diam mendengarkan. Ini karena sebelum menjelaskan Chanyeol sudah memberi peringatan; _**Jangan mencelaku saat aku bicara! Jangan melakukan protes apapun! Dengarkan aku baik-baik sampai aku selesai cerita!**_

Saat Chanyeol selesai menjelaskan, bibir Jongdae dengan lancar bak air sungai mengalir begitu lancarnya bertanya. Bibir itu berhenti berkicau kala Chanyeol dengan tegas bilang; _**"Intinya aku dan Baekhyun saling kenal. Kalau kau bertanya apa hubunganku dengannya, aku juga tidak tau. Tidak mungkin di sebut teman karena kita selalu bersetubuh. Dan bayi ini aku juga tidak tau dari mana. Yang pasti dia tiba-tiba di depan apartemen dan orang yang menitipkan Yoogeun itu bernama wartawan Jung. Jangan bertanya lagi!"**_

Jongdae terdiam sudah.

Kembali ke cerita. Chanyeol sudah mulai beraksi di depan kamera sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jongdae nampak bermain dengan Yoogeun. Duduk di sudut ruangan dan mereka duduk di lantai. Di depan Yoogeun nampak berbagai macam mainan dan Jongdae hanya bisa diam mengamati Yoogeun yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dengan tubuh bersandar di tembok Yoogeun melempar-lempar mobil-mobilan pertanda dia bosan. Jongdae yang tidak peka hanya bisa mengambilkan mobil-mobilan tersebut dan memberikannya lagi ke Yoogeun. Yoogeun melemparnya lagi dan begitulah seterusnya hingga ponsel di saku Jongdae bergetar.

Melihat ID Minseok _hyung _membuat Jongdae tersenyum cerah.

"Yoogeun-_ya_, jangan kemana-mana dulu! _Hyung _mau mengangkat telepon."

Jongdae mulai berdiri dan menjauh dari lokasi syuting _indoor_ tersebut. Terlalu bising dan Jongdae tidak suka karena pasti itu membuat suara kekasihnya tidak terlalu terdengar.

Para kru di sana -yang sadar Jongdae membawa bayi- bertanya ini bayi siapa dengan kebohongan Jongdae menjawab, **"Sepupuku."** Itu membuat para kru mengangguk mengerti. Setelahnya mereka tidak bertanya dan mulai sibuk dengan urusan mereka.

Mengenai Chanyeol, artis _tercintanya _itu setelah sampai di lokasi syuting langsung menghilang dan memulai pekerjaannya meninggalkan Jongdae yang harus pintar mengarang cerita saat di tanya.

Yoogeun benar-benar bosan. Tangan kecilnya mengambil bola pingpong berwarna kuning. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling dan matanya berhenti melihat ke Chanyeol yang nampak berakting.

Yoogeun melempar bola pingpong itu hingga menggelinding ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan polosnya bayi itu merangkak mendekati bola yang menggelinding.

Sang sutradara nampak fokus melihat acting Chanyeol melalui monitor kecil yang tersedia. Senyum mengembang kala melihat kemampuan acting Chanyeol.

Tapi perlahan senyum itu luntur kala di layar monitornya menangkap.. "_Ya_! Bayi siapa itu? _CUT_!"

Yoogeun yang tadi asik merangkak langsung berhenti, dia diam di posisi duduk dengan wajah kagetnya. Musik sebagai _backsound _tadi langsung berhenti, semua mata melihat ke Yoogeun -termasuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dan langsung menggendong Yoogeun.

"Bayi siapa ini?!" Sang sutradara murka.

Chanyeol menimang Yoogeun membuat Yoogeun agar tidak takut dengan suara mengerikan sutradara itu. Semua nampak diam tak menjawab -karena memang itu bukan bayi mereka.

Ruangan nampak makin tegang kala sutradara dengan badan tambun menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Mata Chanyeol mulai melirik ke segala arah mencari Jongdae.

Tak lama berselang Jongdae masuk dan kerutan di dahi langsung di tampilkannya. Tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang ternyata menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Untung bayi di gendongan Chanyeol tidak ikut menatapnya datar. Tunggu... Bayi di gendongan Chanyeol? Berarti...

"Yoogeun-_ah_..." panggilnya sambil berlari ke Chanyeol, mengambil alih gendongannya.

Jongdae membungkukkan badan berulang kali. Sang sutradara nampak merah padam karena marah. Mulut sutradara itu terkatup kembali saat Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya.

Dengan begitu sopan Chanyeol meminta maaf. "Maafkan atas keteledoran manager saya."

Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu membuat sang sutradara menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai ulang lagi."

Chanyeol menatap Jongdae dengan ekor matanya, memberikan tatapan tajam. Jongdae hanya berucap kata maaf tanpa suara dan pergi ke tempatnya tadi bemain dengan Yoogeun.

.

Chanyeol selesai dengan syutingnya hari ini dan Yoogeun nampak tertidur di gendongan Jongdae. Jongdae menimang-nimang Yoogeun sedangkan Chanyeol nampak sedang membereskan semua make up serta rambutnya tentu saja di bantu oleh stylish di sana. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di ruang tunggu milik Chanyeol.

"Saya tidak menyangka kalau anda masih saudaranya Baekhyun, Jongdae-_ssi_."

Ya, setelah peristiwa tadi para kru tau kalau Yoogeun merupakan sepupu Jongdae yang terpaksa Jongdae asuh karena orang tuanya sedang sibuk.

"_Ye_?"

"Itu bayi yang gendongan anda. Bukankah dia Yoogeun?"

"Ya, dia Yoogeun." Jawab Chanyeol yang diikuti anggukan oleh Jongdae.

"Tunggu, darimana kau tau kalau dia Yoogeun?" Jongdae kembali angkat bicara.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun meng-_upload_ photo di instagram dan memberitahu kalau Yoogeun saudaranya. Bukankah itu berarti Baekhyun masih saudara anda?"

Jongdae diam dengan mata sesekali melihat ke Chanyeol melalui pantulan kaca. Chanyeol sama diamnya, dia mengedikan bahu dengan kepala menggeleng.

"Huwa... senangnya aku!"

Jongdae dan Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar _yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba berteriak kegirangan.

Yoogeun tersentak dan Jongdae langsung menepuk pantat Yoogeun, berusaha membuat bayi digendongannya tidak terganggu. Berhasil. Yoogeun kembali tidur.

_Yeoja_ itu langsung berlari ke tas miliknya, mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas. Chanyeol dan Jongdae hanya mengernyit bingung. Sisir yang untuk membenarkan rambut Chanyeol masih menyangkut di rambut Chanyeol.

_Yeoja _itu ternyata mengambil boneka berbentuk buah stawberry. Dengan memeluk boneka _yeoja _itu berlari ke Jongdae. Berdiri begitu dekat dengan Jongdae.

Tangannya terulur ke Jongdae. "Bisakah kau memberikan boneka ini untuk Baekhyun? Kemarin aku mau memberikannya saat dia berada di acara musik tapi gagal karena sulit menemuinya makanya aku membawa boneka ini kembali."

"Huh?" Jongdae menatap Chanyeol meminta bantuan, Chanyeol malah acuh. Dasar artis kurang ajar!

"Saya mohon, Jongdae-_ssi_. Berikan ini kepada Baekhyun. Ehm... ka-kalau bisa juga tolong mintakan tanda tangannya." _Yeoja_ itu memelas.

_Haduh, gimana ini... bertemu saja belum pernah apa lagi dekat. _Mata Jongdae terus menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih acuh dan tidak berniat untuk membantu.

"Ehm... su-sulit menemui Baekhyun. Di-dia kan artis. Yoogeun di berikan padaku saja melalui manager-nya." Jongdae tersenyum kikuk.

_Yeoja_ itu menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh. Tapi tiba-tiba_ yeoja_ itu tersenyum mengerikan dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang bisa melihat melalui pantulan kaca bergidik ngeri.

_Yeoja_ itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_, kau kan artis. Bisakah kau memberikan ini ke Baekhyun?" _Yeoja_ itu menjulurkan boneka stawberry.

Chanyeol menengok guna melihat _yeoja_ tersebut. "Aku tidak pernah terlibat dalam satu pekerjaan dengannya."

"Saya mohon berikan boneka ini padanya. Tidak apa-apa kalau memberikannya akan memakan waktu yang lama. Sudah sampai di tangannya pun saya sudah sangat senang."

Chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan mengambil boneka itu.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-_ssi_." Ucapnya girang.

.

.

Sore menjelang dengan ditandai warna langit yang berubah jingga. Baekhyun bersiap untuk pulang.

_Yeoja_ yang duduk di kursi roda hanya diam memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah ayu-nya.

Baekhyun menggunakan mantel, kacamata, masker dan beres...

Baekhyun menatap yeoja yang duduk di kursi roda dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Baek-_ah_, kemarilah~" _yeoja_ itu melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menurut. Dia berjalan mendekat ke perempuan tersebut.

"Dekatkan wajahmu." Walau bingung Baekhyun tetap mendekatkan wajahnya.

**CUP...**

Ciuman di pipi kanan ia dapat. "Hati-hati di jalan~"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Dia menegakkan badannya dan membalik, berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku pergi."

.

Taksi yang di tumpangi Baekhyun mulai menjauh dari rumah tersebut. Setelah menyebutkan tujuannya Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memijit pelan sisi kepalanya.

Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar lama tanda telepon masuk. Baekhyun -masih dengan tubuh bersandarnya- melihat ID si penelepon.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dan Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, meremas ponselnya sebentar dan akhirnya dia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"..."

"_Yoboseo_." Sapa Baekhyun balik.

"..."

"Baik _sajangnim_. Mungkin saya akan sampai dua jam lagi."

"..."

"Baik _sajangnim_."

**PIP**

Sambungan telepon itu terputus oleh si pihak penelepon. Baekhyun kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku.

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyebutkan restoran yang akan ditujunya. Supir taksi itu mengangguk mengerti.

Baekhyun menyandarkan lagi tubuhnya. Matanya itu pun mulai terpejam.

Tadi _sajangnim_ tempatnya bernaung menelepon dan mengajaknya bertemu di restoran mewah di tengah kota Seoul. Katanya, beliau mengajaknya bertemu untuk membicarakan masalah konser solo yang akan di laksanakan.

.

.

Baekhyun turun dari taksi. Dan dengan langkah cepat dia masuk ke restoran mewah tersebut.

Sebenarnya dia malas bertemu dengan _sajangnim_ di perusahaan yang menaunginya._ Sajangnim _yang dikenal dengan sifat tegas (yang Baekhyun lebih suka bilang menyebalkan), kaku, dan tidak ada asiknya. Itu yang membuat Baekhyun malas bertemu dengan _sajangnim_-nya ini.

Dan lagi... Baekhyun sempat bingung kenapa harus membicarakan konser yang akan diselenggarakan padanya. _Oke_, ini memang konser untuknya. Tapi kan masalah ini bukan hanya berdua saja yang perlu berbicara tapi yang lain perlu terlibat dalam pembicaraan ini (yang terlibat juga perlu).

Baekhyun membungkuk saat dirinya tiba di depan pintu ruangan VIP. _Yeoja_ yang tadi mengantar Baekhyun membungkuk dan pamit.

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan dan di sana sosok _namja_ paruh baya sudah duduk tegak menunggunya.

Baekhyun berjalan masuk, membungkukan badan dengan bibir mengucap sopan kata maaf. _Namja _yang duduk dengan angkuh itu hanya mengangguk, menyuruh Baekhyun duduk. Baekhyun menurut.

Baekhyun melepas mantel, masker dan kacamatanya, menaruh semua barang penyamaran itu di kursi sebelahnya.

Segala macam makanan tersedia di depannya.

"Silahkan di makan dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk sopan. "Baik, _sajangnim_."

Lama berselang acara makan itu di isi dengan keheningan. Dentingan sedok dan garpu berhenti tanda acara makan itu selesai.

Dengan angkuh _sajangnim _yang berada di depan Baekhyun melipat tangan di depan dada. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan menjada sikap sesopan mungkin.

Pembicaraan tentang konser yang akan di laksanakan mulai mengalir. Membicarakan tentang negara mana yang akan disinggahi, waktu dan persiapan lainnya.

Hingga pembicaraan itu beralih.

"Apa kau dari tempat itu?"

Baekhyun diam beberapa saat dan akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Ya, saya dari sana." Nada yang tadi di buat sesopan dan seramah mungkin mulai berubah menjadi dingin.

"Kau selalu ke sana?"

Baekhyun menunduk dan tersenyum miring. Rasa kesal dan marah melandanya sekarang.

Dia kembali mendongak, menatap mata langsung atasnya tersebut. "Bukankah anda yang selalu menyuruh saya ke sana?" Pertanyaan dengan nada sarkastik terucap.

Atasannya itu terdiam. Baekhyun menggunakan lagi penyamarannya. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk sebentar.

"Terima kasih jamuannya, _sajangnim_. Saya permisi."

Tidak peduli dia akan di cap sebagai orang yang tidak sopan. Dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Dia paling tidak suka kalau _sajangnim_-nya itu mulai mengangkat topik pembicaraan seperti itu.

Ini salah satu faktor yang membuatnya begitu tidak suka dengan atasannya. Orang yang telah membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini.

.

.

Baekhyun tiba di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Jam di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Hari ini membuatnya begitu lelah. Pikirannya kacau dan dia butuh ketenangan.

Baekhyun masuk ke apartemen tersebut dan matanya mengedar untuk mencari Chanyeol. Tidak ada. Lebih tepatnya belum ketemu.

"Mungkin dia di kamar sedang tidur." Monolognya.

Baekhyun melepas mantel, kacamata dan masker. Berjalan pelan ke kamar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masuk kamar yang sudah gelap. Menyalakan lampu dan Baekhyun pun terlonjak kaget saat lampu itu menyala.

Di depannya nampak Chanyeol berdiri dengan tangan di lipat di depan dada.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus dada.

Mengabaikan raut datar Chanyeol serta pandangan mata menusuknya, Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol -berniat menghampiri Yoogeun yang sudah tertidur di ranjang.

Langkah Baekhyun berhenti karena Chanyeol mencekal lengannya.

"Kau darimana?" Nada dingin dengan tatapan menusuk Baekhyun dapat.

"Aku ti-"

"Jangan berbohong!"

Bentakan Chanyeol barusan membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tidak percaya. Chanyeol memang tidak pernah membentaknya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya hingga cekalan tangan Chanyeol terlepas.

"Jelas saja ini urusanku!" Nada Chanyeol semakin meninggi. Sekarang mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Atas hak apa itu menjadi urusanmu?"

"Jelas saja itu menjadi urusanku karena aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Berhenti mengatakan hal itu!"

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Selalu menghindar saat aku menyatakan perasaanku."

"Bisakah kau diam?! Kau membuatku pusing!"

"Aku akan diam kalau kau bilang kau darimana."

"Sudahku bilang ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Ini urusanku juga, Baek!"

"Kau tidak berhak mengurusi urusanku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau tidak tau hidupku!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau hidupmu kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah mau memberitahu hidupmu padaku."

Mereka saling lempar tatapan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah. Dia keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan membanting pintu keras, menandakan betapa emosinya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam sesaat dan detik berikutnya dia tersadar. "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun!" Panggil Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu. Tapi terlambat Baekhyun sudah pergi dari apartemennya.

Selalu seperi ini. Sesering dia mengatakan cinta ke Baekhyun, sesering itulah dia mendapat penolakan.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu kan? Oke chap depan g janji cepet. Karena sepertinya...

.

Oke, makasih udah review. Maaf sekali ga bisa balas satu satu. Ini karena kuotaku udah abis duluan sebelum sempat mengcopas reviewnya...

Ini publish pun di publish-in. Thanks kak dee udah mau publish-in (again)...

.

Seperti biasa, konflik atau teka teki mulai keluar. Dan... yang bisa nebak siapa perempuan yang dimaksud di sini akan mendapat hadiah dariku. Hadiah photoku hahahaha. *yakin g ada yang mau jawab.

Oke, pokoknya di chap ini; **apa status perempuan yang di temuin Baekhyun di chap ini?**

**.**

**Bye all~ **

**Saya selalu membaca review kalian... **


	4. Chapter 4

_"Bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun menghempaskan tangannya hingga cekalan tangan Chanyeol terlepas._

_"Jelas saja ini urusanku!" Nada Chanyeol semakin meninggi. Sekarang mereka berdiri saling berhadapan._

_"Atas hak apa itu menjadi urusanmu?"_

_"Jelas saja itu menjadi urusanku karena aku mencintaimu."_

_Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Berhenti mengatakan hal itu!"_

_"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Selalu menghindar saat aku menyatakan perasaanku."_

_"Bisakah kau diam?! Kau membuatku pusing!" _

_"Aku akan diam kalau kau bilang kau darimana."_

_"Sudahku bilang ini bukan urusanmu!"_

_"Ini urusanku juga, Baek!"_

_"Kau tidak berhak mengurusi urusanku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau tidak tau hidupku!"_

_"Bagaimana aku bisa tau hidupmu kalau kau sendiri tidak pernah mau memberitahu hidupmu padaku."_

_Mereka saling lempar tatapan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah. Dia keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan membanting pintu keras, menandakan betapa emosinya Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol diam sesaat dan detik berikutnya dia tersadar. "Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun!" Panggil Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu. Tapi terlambat Baekhyun sudah pergi dari apartemennya._

_Selalu seperi ini. Sesering dia mengatakan cinta ke Baekhyun, sesering itulah dia mendapat penolakan._

_._

_._

_._

**Baby With Us**

**Main Cast** **: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Yoogeun (8 bulan)**

**Warning** **: YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, OTP, Chaptered,dll (banyak lah pokoknya)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DILARANG KERAS CO-PAS!**

**YANG GA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA LANGSUNG TUTUP, GA USAH DI BACA!**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~~~**

.

.

.

Hari terus berganti hingga tak terasa waktu seminggu telah terlewat. Tidak ada komunikasi antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang menunggu Baekhyun menghubunginya. Biasanya saat berdebat (sangat jarang) seperti ini Chanyeol lah yang akan minta maaf tidak peduli dia salah atau tidak. Tapi sekarang... entah kenapa ucapan Baekhyun yang bilang; _"Kau tidak berhak mengurusi urusanku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Kau tidak tau hidupku!" . _Itu sukses membuat Chanyeol berpikir ulang untuk menghubungi Baekhyun. Ya, benar. Dia bukan siapa-siapa Baekhyun.

Saat mereka berdebat tidak sampai kata-kata seperti itu keluar. Mungkin hanya ucapan Baekhyun yang bilang, _"kau berisik!" _semacam itu. Tidak sampai membawa hal status.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Dirinya sekarang sedang duduk di jok samping kemudi. Di pangkuannya Yoogeun terus berceloteh sambil memukul donat mainan di _dashboard _.

Jongdae yang menyetir mobil hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat sang artisnya ini. Chanyeol terlihat sangat letih. Lingkar mata hitam terlihat, penampilan selalu berantakan, dan mengantuk. Jam tidurnya memang berantakan lima hari terakhir ini.

Malam hari yang harusnya di gunakan untuk tidur sekarang digunakan untuk mengasuh Yoogeun. Yoogeun entah kenapa gampang sekali menangis dan itu membuat kadar kelelahan Chanyeol bertampah.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, itu usap ingus Yoogeun." Tegur Jongdae.

Chanyeol yang tadi memejamkan mata membuka matanya sayu. Dia mengambil sapu tangan di saku celana panjangnya.

Chanyeol mengusap ingus Yoogeun. Hidung Yoogeun nampak memerah.

"Ta... ta... ta... _hachi_.. ta...".Yoogeun bersin membuat ingus itu kembali keluar.

Desahan pelan terdengar dan Chanyeol kembali mengusap ingus tersebut.

"Kau harus membawanya ke dokter."

Chanyeol melempar sapu tangan ke atas _dashboard_. Mata bulatnya menatap Jongdae dari samping.

"Nanti saat aku libur." Chanyeol kembali memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya. Dia lelah dan ngantuk.

"Ini sudah hampir lima hari Yoogeun sakit. Lihat, hidungnya keluar ingus terus, bersin dan batuk terus. Kalau kau tidak membawanya ke dokter bisa-bisa dia makin sakit."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dia masih memejamkan mata berusaha untuk tidur. Lima hari selama Yoogeun sakitlah dia kehilangan waktu istirahatnya. Yoogeun akan menangis saat dia di tiduran dan Chanyeol terpaksa menggendong Yoogeun agar tidak menangis.

"Besok jadwalmu akan aku kosongkan. Bawa Yoogeun ke dokter."

"Hm..."

Jongdae melirik Chanyeol dan kembali fokus ke jalan. "_Hey_, jangan tidur! Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

"Ish, kau berisik!"

.

.

Di lain tempat, Baekhyun nampak duduk diam di ruang tunggu artis. Wajahnya tengah di poles _make_ _up_ tipis dan Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah dengan tablet di tangannya.

Sentuhan terakhir wajah Baekhyun yang memang sudah manis semakin apik. Sang _make up _artis pamit meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Bunyi pintu menandakan sang _make up _artis telah pergi. Kyungsoo langsung memutar kursinya hingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Kyungsoo mengetahui masalah yang di hadapi Baekhyun sekarang ini. Baekhyun lah yang menceritakan semua bahkan sampai bagian tidak penting -Baekhyun memuncratkan banyak air liur saat marah ke Chanyeol- diceritakan ke Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun melihat dari pantulan kaca. "Hm?"

"Aish, kau dan..." Kyungsoo melihat ke sekeliling, memastikan tempat ini kosong. "Chanyeol." Ucapnya berbisik.

Baekhyun sebenarnya mendengar hanya saja dia pura-pura tidak mendengar. Sok sibuk mengurusi rambut.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. "Pura-pura tidak mendengar." Cibirnya.

Kyungsoo memutar kursinya lagi hingga menghadap kaca. Jemarinya bermain asik di atas tablet. "Kalau kau dan Chanyeol masih bertengkar seperti ini bisa-bisa keadaan di acara nanti akan sangat canggung."

"Lagian di acara _talkshow_ itu kan bukan hanya aku dan dia. Ada MC serta bintang tamu yang lain di situ."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang dan selanjutnya dia hanya diam, asik bermain dengan tablet.

Ah ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sekarang menjadi bintang tamu _talkshow_ yang bertema tentang anak muda. Mereka (Baekhyun dan Chanyeol) dianggap sebagai anak muda yang sukses di bidang masing-masing maka dari itu mereka di undang ke acara _talkshow_ ini.

Seseorang membuka pintu dengan kepala yang menyembul. "Baekhyun-_ssi_,"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menengok ke sumber suara. Orang yang tadi menyembulkan kepala menegakkan badan dan berjalan masuk.

_Yeoja_ -orang yang menyembulkan kepala- menggunakan seragam serba hitam itu membungkukkan badannya. "Baekhyun-_ssi_, acara akan segera dimulai."

Mengerti maksudnya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri. "Ah ya, ayo ke sana." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Bukankah Baekhyun masuk di segmen kedua? Kenapa acara di mulai langsung masuk?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang berjalan di belakang _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Ah ya, itu karena Chanyeol-_ssi_ datang terlambat maka dari itu kita menukarnya." Jelas _yeoja_ tersebut.

Langkah _yeoja_ itu berhenti sesaat saat pintu di sampingnya terbuka. _Yeoja_ itu membungkuk. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut berhenti, melihat siapa yang keluar dari situ.

Jongdae. _Namja_ itulah yang keluar dari pintu.

"Ma... ma... ma..."

Ah ya, jangan lupakan Yoogeun yang di gendongan Jongdae.

"Ma... ma... ma... " tangannya terulur ke arah Baekhyun.

Semua mata melihat ke Baekhyun dan ah... Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah, Baekhyun-_ah_, Yoogeun merindukanmu." Ujar Jongdae dengan -sok- akrabnya. Jongdae berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Baekhyun memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Yoogeun sangat merindukanmu. Jangan terlalu sibuk begini. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ menanyakanmu. Kapan kau akan main ke rumah lagi?"

Baekhyun makin saja memasang tampang bodohnya. Jongdae menyerahkan Yoogeun ke gendongan Baekhyun. Walau bingung Baekhyun tetap menggendong Yoogeun.

"Cukup bilang 'iya' agar orang-orang tidak curiga." Bisiknya cepat. Jongdae langsung menjauhkan badannya.

"I-iya..." masih dalam kebingungan Baekhyun tetap menuruti bisikan Jongdae.

Yoogeun langsung berceloteh senang, tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk melihat ke Yoogeun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Jujur saja, Baekhyun merindukan bayi ini.

Selanjutnya dahinya mengernyit melihat ingus yang keluar dari lubang hidung Yoogeun.

"Jongdae-_ssi_ eh maksudku... Jongdae-_ya_, apa Yoogeun sedang sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Jongdae mengangguk, "ya, dia sakit sejak lima hari yang lalu."

Baekhyun memandang sedih Yoogeun. Tangannya mengusap ingus yang keluar dari lubang hidung Yoogeun.

"Ish, Baekhyun-_ah_, jangan memeperkannya ke bajumu!" omel Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun acuh. Dia malah memeluk Yoogeun. "Kau ini baru di tinggal olehku seminggu saja sakit."

Jongdae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Jongdae menghadapkan tubuhnya ke _yeoja_ satu-satunya di sini. "Ah ya, _agassi_, bisa kau tukar segmen masuk Chanyeol? Kita datang terlambat dan _make up _artis pun harus kerja ekstra untuk menutupi lingkar hitam di matanya."

Baekhyun yang sedang bermain (mempermainkan ekspresinya) dengan Yoogeun berhenti sesaat saat mendengar Jongdae bilang lingkar hitam.

_Lingkar hitam? Berarti Chanyeol kurang tidur._

"Saya sudah tau, Jongdae-_ssi_. Segmen masuk Chanyeol-_ssi_ di tukar oleh segmen masuk Baekhyun-_ssi_."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu-" Jongdae kembali menghadap ke Baekhyun. "-kemarilah Yoogeun-_ah_. Baekhyun harus bekerja sekarang." Jongdae mengambil alih gendongan Yoogeun. Yoogeun memberontak, tangannya terus terulur ke Baekhyun, seolah enggan lepas dari Baekhyun

"Ma... ma... ma... _hiks_... ma..." Yoogeun memberontak sambil menangis.

Jongdae menenangkan Yoogeun. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium pipi Yoogeun. Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_, mari."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Tangannya melambai ke Yoogeun dan selanjutnya ikut berjalan, mengikuti _yeoja_ itu dari belakang.

Kyungsoo berjalan di sampingnya. Saat melihat ruangan Chanyeol yang terbuka, Baekhyun mengintip. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Merasa bersalah, eoh?" Bisik Kyungsoo. Entah sadar atau tidak tapi yang pasti Baekhyun mengangguk. Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang sekarang. "Selesai acara ini temuilah dia. Minta maaflah."

.

Acara itu pun selesai. Di acara tadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk bersebelahan, bersikap seolah tidak kenal dan ini merupakan pertemuan pertama mereka. Di situ terlihat sekali Baekhyun yang curi-curi pandang ke Chanyeol.

Sekarang -setelah selesai acara- Chanyeol langsung pergi ke ruang tunggunya, bertemu dengan Jongdae.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jongdae.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, "kau tenang saja. Aku hanya kelelahan. Ehm... bisakah aku langsung ke mobil? Aku ingin istirahat di sana." Chanyeol memijit tengkuknya sendiri.

Jongdae mengangguk, menyerahkan kunci mobil ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkapnya dengan sigap. Chanyeol melihat Yoogeun yang tertidur di sofa panjang.

"Yoogeun biar aku yang menggendong sampai mobil."

"Nanti dia menganggumu."

Chanyeol menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak. Lagian kasian Yoogeun tidur di situ."

Chanyeol berjalan melewati Jongdae. Membungkukkan badan membawa Yoogeun ke gendongannya.

"Cepat bereskan semua. Aku dan Yoogeun menunggumu di mobil." Chanyeol membenarkan posisi Yoogeun dan mulai jalan keluar.

Jongdae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sang artis. Jongdae mulai membereskan mainan Yoogeun yang bercecer di lantai, tas Chanyeol dan lain sebagainya.

**CKLEK**...

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Jongdae membalikkan badan dan di sana dia melihat sosok Baekhyun. Baekhyun masuk dan langsung menutup pintu, berjalan mendekat ke Jongdae. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan kiri.

"Kalau kau mencari Yoogeun dia bersama Chanyeol di mobil. Barusan saja dia keluar." Jongdae kembali sibuk membereskan barang.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae yang membelakanginya.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_." Jongdae menegakkan badan dan menatapnya. Baekhyun yang tadi hendak membuka mulut kembali menutup mulutnya. "Maaf tadi aku bertingkah sok akrab denganmu. Ini karena orang-orang tau Yoogeun saudaramu dan yah.. aku juga mengaku saudara Yoogeun. Orang beranggapan kita saudara bukan? Maka dari itu tadi aku sok akrab kepadamu."

"Ah~ yang itu. Ehm.. tidak masalah."

Jongdae merangselkan tas hitam milik Chanyeol dan menjinjing _paperbag_ berisi mainan Yoogeun.

"Jongdae-_ssi_," panggil Baekhyun.

"_Ye_?"

"Kapan Chanyeol menyelesaikan jadwalnya hari ini?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Jongdae nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum berucap, "pukul sebelas malam."

"A... Kalau begitu ehm.. terima kasih." Baekhyun membungkukkan badan dan pergi keluar.

Meninggalkan Jongdae yang mengernyit bingung. Jongdae mengedikan bahu tanda acuh. "Dasar aneh."

.

Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tunggu dimana Kyungsoo tengah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan yang langsung keluar saat melihat Baekhyun masuk ke ruangan ini.

Baekhyun masuk, menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Kyungsoo. Dengan ekspresi muka sedihnya, Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Ya sudah, nanti kau ke apartemennya saja." Usul Kyungsoo yang di angguki Baekhyun.

"Apa besok jadwalku padat?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya duduk di kursi sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Kyungsoo memberi jeda untuk melihat jadwal Baekhyun. "Tidak terlalu padat." Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun. "Besok pagi kau menjadi bintang tamu di acara radio dan selebihnya kau _free_."

"Hah~ senangnya jadwalku tidak terlalu padat."

"Ya, kau beruntung untuk minggu sekarang. Tapi minggu besok dan seterusnya bersiaplah mulai latihan untuk konsermu itu."

Baekhyun yang tadi bersandar -merasa bebannya terangkat- eh, langsung merasa tertimpa beban berat lagi. Yayaya... persiapan konsernya...

.

.

Malam menjelang dan waktu mulai menunjukan pukul setengah dua belas. Chanyeol dengan tas di punggung, _paperbag_ di tangan kanan serta di gendongannya ada Yoogeun yang tertidur berjalan memasuki lift.

Hari ini keadaannya yang sudah lelah makin lelah. Tadi niatnya untuk istirahat di mobil urung karena Yoogeun yang terbangun dan menangis -membuat Chanyeol berusaha menenangkannya tanpa keluar dari mobil. Yoogeun bangun dan terus menangis, bayi ini menangis karena tubuhnya yang memang tidak fit.

Sampai di acara selanjutnya -dimana dia harus syuting- Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa istirahat. Kantung mata makin terlihat, matanya juga memerah. Chanyeol butuh tidur sekarang juga. Beruntung saat pulang Yoogeun tidak rewel. Dia tertidur pulas di gendongan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memanfaatkan itu untuk tidur sejenak.

Tidur sejenak itu benar-benar sejenak. Tak lama berselang mobil yang di kendarai Jongdae berhenti di depan _lobby_ apartemennya. Chanyeol terpaksa bangun.

Berjalan bak zombie Chanyeol mulai menuju apartemennya. Tiba di depan pintu dia menekan beberapa _password_, pintu apartemennya terbuka. Beruntung besok jadwalnya kosong jadi dia bisa tidur pulas. Ah ya, membawa Yoogeun ke dokter. _Oke_, tidak bisa bangun siang tapi setidaknya dia bisa tidur lebih lama.

"Chanyeol-_ah_.."

Mata sayu Chanyeol membesar melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Selanjutnya dia bersikap normal kembali, berjalan melewati Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya.

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya saat Chanyeol melewatinya begitu saja. Tapi selanjutnya dia berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Matanya melihat Chanyeol yang menidurkan Yoogeun di ranjang. Chanyeol menggerak-gerakan tangan -menghilangkan rasa pegal-, menurunkan tas dan _paperbag_ yang di bawahnya. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yoogeun.

Rasa bersalah Baekhyun makin terasa. Dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. "Kau mau mandi?" Bisiknya di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membuka matanya sebentar dan langsung menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyum lemahnya.

Chanyeol kembali memejamkan mata, "badanku lengket. Nanti aku mandi."

"Biar aku yang menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Baekhyun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tersebut.

Chanyeol hanya melihat tingkah Baekhyun sesaat dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun beres mempersiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol. Dengan langkah riang dia mendekat ke ranjang dimana Chanyeol yang masih memejamkan mata -mungkin dia tertidur.

"Chanyeol-_ah_," panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol bergeming. "Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya. Cepat mandi.." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan badan Chanyeol.

Berhasil. Chanyeol mulai membuka matanya dan dia duduk.

Baekhyun menurunkan retsleting jaket Chanyeol, membuka jaket itu dari tubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol agar dia berdiri. Chanyeol berdiri dan mulai berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun -yang menariknya-. Tiba di depan pintu kamar mandi Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah Chanyeol masuk Baekhyun langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi, membiarkan Chanyeol berendam di sana.

Menit berlalu dan Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan menggunakan jubah mandi serta bau sabun yang menguar Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang duduk bersila di lantai.

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Ah ya..." Baekhyun berdiri mengambil piyama berwarna gelap di atas ranjang. "_Jha_, pakailah."

Chanyeol menerima piyama yang di sediakan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali duduk bersila di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya memakai pakaiannya.

"Oh ini.. melihat mainan Yoogeun. Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata kau mempunyai banyak mainan, popok dan baju Yoogeun di lemarimu."

Chanyeol mengancingkan piyama, "mainan itu Kyungsoo yang bawa saat itu. Baju, popok dan susu Jongdae yang membeli. Popok dan susu yang di berikan Kyungsoo saat itu sudah habis. Dan persedian baju Yoogeun tidak cukup." Jelas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengambil popok yang masih terbungkus rapi dan berjalan ke ranjang.

"Yoogeun sudah aku pakaikan popok. Bajunya pun sudah aku ganti."

Gerakan Chanyeol yang tadi hendak membuka popok pun berhenti. Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali menaruh popok tersebut. Memang sekarang Yoogeun sudah menggunakan piyama bergambar beruang.

"Kau mencari apa?" Baekhyun menaruh _paperbag_ berisi mainan Yoogeun di meja yang memang berada di kamar tersebut.

"Tas." Jawabnya dengan kepala yang masih melihat ke segala arah.

"Tas hitam yang tadi kau bawa?"

"Ya.."

"Aku taruh di luar."

Chanyeol berhenti mencari dan hendak keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak membuka pintu berhenti. "Membereskan isi tasku. Banyak celana Yoogeun yang kena ompol di dalam tasku." Tadi memang Chanyeol tidak menggunakan popok ke Yoogeun. Inilah isi tas hitam yang di bawa Chanyeol -celana kering dan basah (karena ompol) milik Yoogeun. Dia hanya tidak mau terlalu sering memakaikan Yoogeun popok.

"Aku sudah membereskan semua. Menaruh baju Yoogeun di mesin cuci, mencuci botol susu Yoogeun, semua. Semua sudah aku bereskan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia berbalik dan berjalan ke ranjang di mana Yoogeun masih tertidur pulas.

"Chanyeol-_ah~_" panggil Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk.

Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di sisi ranjang menengok sebentar ke Baekhyun. "Ya?"

Baekhyun mendongak, dia berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol, menempelkan kepalanya dipunggung lebar Chanyeol. "Maaf~" ucapnya tulus. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Chanyeol. Dia merindukan punggung ini, aroma ini dan...

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

... suara ini.

Chanyeol membalikkan badan hingga mereka saling berhadapan, kepala Baekhyun mendongak.

"Karena aku bersalah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih memeluk Chanyeol.

"Salah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Iya, seminggu yang lalu. A-aku mengatakan-"

"Kau benar!"

"Ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis dan bibir itu berucap, "kau benar. Aku bukan siapa-siapamu jadi aku tidak berhak tau apa urusanmu. Maaf... aku terlalu ingin tau urusanmu."

Baekhyun tertegun. Tidak -di sini dia yang salah. Lalu.. kenapa malah Chanyeol yang minta maaf? Ah, bukankah memang selalu seperti ini? Selalu Chanyeol lah yang minta maaf tidak peduli dia salah atau benar.

Chanyeol menyibak poni yang menutup kening Baekhyun, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di kening tersebut. "_Jha_, tidurlah. Ini sudah sangat larut." Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Chanyeol berbalik untuk naik ke atas ranjang.

**GREP**...

Kembali, Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang. Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Maaf, Chanyeol, maaf. Suatu saat nanti aku janji akan menceritakan semua. Aku janji."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, tangannya -lagi-lagi- melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Tidurlah. Selamat malam..." tanpa berbalik menatap Baekhyun Chanyeol naik ke atas ranjang, menggunakan selimut dan memejamkan mata. Tidak taukah engkau Chanyeol kalau sekarang Baekhyun sedang menundukkan kepala dengan bibir terus bergumam kata maaf.

..

Pagi menjelang dan Chanyeol masih meringkuk di balik selimut. Suasana kamar yang sunyi membuat tidurnya tidak terganggu. Lain di kamar lain juga di ruang tengah. Di ruang tengah apartemen Chanyeol mampak Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi Yoogeun dengan biskuit yang telah dihancurkan dengan air.

Baekhyun menyuapi dengan sangat telaten. Tangannya terus mengelap makanan yang belepotan di sekitar bibir bayi tersebut.

"Ta... ta... ta..." Yoogeun memukul-mukul mainan berbentuk palu ke karpet yang berguna sebagai alas mereka.

Yoogeun dan Baekhyun sudah mandi -mereka mandi bersama. Pukul lima pagi tadi Yoogeun menangis dan itu membuat Baekhyun bangun. Tidak tega membangunkan Chanyeol Baekhyun akhirnya turun tangan sendiri. Menenangkan Yoogeun, memandikan Yoogeun, membuatkan susu dan lain sebagainya. Yoogeun sedikit rewel karena tubuhnya yang menghangat. Keadaan Yoogeun benar-benar makin buruk.

"Yoogeun-_ah_, aaa... pesawat datang." Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan sendok seolah sendok itu terbang.

Yoogeun mendongak, matanya mengerjap polos dan kembali menunduk -bermain dengan mainannya.

Baekhyun menurunkan sendok dan menunjukkan raut wajah masamnya. Dia dicuekin!

"Yoogeun-_ah~_" Baekhyun memegang kaki Yoogeun.

Yoogeun yang sedang bermain dengan mainan langsung menendang-nendang kakinya -berusaha menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari kakinya.

Baekhyun menjauhkan tangannya dan Yoogeun berhenti menendang-nendang. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas. Mengasuh anak kecil memang harus ekstra sabar.

Baekhyun membenarkan kaos kaki Yoogeun. Baru empat jam dia mengasuh sendiri Yoogeun dia sudah lelah. Apalagi Chanyeol yang sudah mengasuh sendiri Yoogeun selama seminggu? Pantas dia terlihat sangat lelah. Sekarang pukul sembilan, omong-omong.

**CKLEK**...

Suara pintu serta derap langkah kaki membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Di sana Chanyeol tengah berdiri sambil membenarkan hoddienya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Chanyeol melihat ke Baekhyun sebentar dan setelahnya kembali sibuk membenarkan penampilannya.

"Aku harus ke kantor dulu sebentar." Chanyeol memakai kacamata hitamnya.

"Apa lama? Sepertinya Yoogeun semakin sakit dan dia butuh ke dokter."

"Aku hanya sebentar. Ada yang perlu di bicarakan -aku juga tidak tau masalah apa." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan Yoogeun yang masih duduk beralasan karpet.

"Kau tidak jadwal?" Tanyanya.

"Ada. Sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan datang menjemputku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tangannya terulur guna menggendong Yoogeun. "Aigo, ingusmu keluar lagi." Chanyeol mengusap ingus Yoogeun menggunakan lengan hoddie.

"Ish, kau jorok!" Desis Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri dan mengusap bekas ingus Yoogeun di lengan hoddie Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar ke Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau menjaganya sebentar? Nanti saat urusanku di kantor selesai aku akan langsung mengambil Yoogeun dan membawanya ke dokter."

"Ke dokter? Bolehkah aku ikut?"

Chanyeol yang sedang menggoda Yoogeun berhenti, menatap Baekhyun. "Jadwalmu?"

"Ah itu... aku hanya ada satu hari ini dan selebihnya aku kosong. Kau?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan bibir berucap, "Jongdae sengaja mengosongkan jadwal ku hari ini agar bisa membawa Yoogeun ke dokter."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berdua saja yang membawanya ke dokter." Baekhyun tersenyum bocah.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun. "Nanti hubungi aku kalau jadwalmu selesai. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Chanyeol menyerahkan gendongannya ke Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun langsung menelepon Chanyeol sesaat setelah dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya -menjadi _gueststar_ di siaran radio. Yoogeun berada digendongannya. Yoogeun benar-benar rewel dan ini membuatnya -dan Kyungsoo kewalahan.

Sekarang Baekhyun tengah berada di ruang tunggu sendiri. Kalian bertanya Kyungsoo kemana? Kyungsoo ia suruh pulang dulu bersama supir Lee dan tentu saja Baekhyun sudah menceritakan semua ke Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendekap tubuh Yoogeun yang sekarang tengah menangis dengan tangisan lirihnya -Yoogeun lelah menangis dan dia hanya bisa menangis lirih.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat Yoogeun. Dengan mantel tebal berwarna biru gelap, tudung mantel dengan bulu-bulu di sekitarnya -menutupi kepala Yoogeun hingga hanya kepalanya saja yang terlihat, kaos kaki serta celana panjang tebal membungkus tubuh Yoogeun. Hidung Yoogeun tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan ingus, badannya pun semakin menghangat.

Baekhyun sendiri menggunakan coat coklat sepanjang pahanya, celana jeans panjang serta _beanie hat_.

Getar di saku celana menandakan pesan masuk. Baekhyun membuka sebentar, membaca sederet hangul di layar ponselnya. Selesai membaca pesan Baekhyun membenarkan gendongan Yoogeun, dia mulai pergi ke _basement_ parkir.

Matanya menemukan mobil hitam yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Langkahnya semakin lebar dan cepat. Mata Baekhyun melihat sekeliling -memastikan semua aman-, setelah di rasa aman tangannya pun langsung membuka pintu mobil tersebut.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil.

Baekhyun memasang sabuk pengaman dan tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol. "Lumayan." Jawabnya.

"_Mianhae_, tadi ada pembicaraan yang belum beres."

"_Gweanchana_. Bisakah kita cepat ke, dokter?"

"A..." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dan menjalankan mobil tersebut. "Kita ke dokter sekarang."

.

.

Tiba di rumah sakit Baekhyun lah yang membawa Yoogeun ke dokter dan meninggalkan Chanyeol di tempat parkir -di dalam mobil. Bukan tanpa alasan Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol tetap tinggal -ini rencana Baekhyun. Orang sudah banyak yang tau kalau Yoogeun merupakan sanak saudaranya maka dari itu Baekhyun lah yang membawa langsung ke dokter. Kalau dia bersama Chanyeol membawa Yoogeun ke dokter takut-takut ada yang menyadari mereka artis. Pasti akan banyak pertanyaan yang muncul. Makin menyusahkan!

Baekhyun selesai dengan memeriksakan Yoogeun. Yoogeun berceloteh tidak jelas dengan tangannya yang menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun. Selesai menebus obat Baekhyun memeriksa ponsel -karena sejak tadi bergetar. ID nama **Yeollie** terpampang jelas. Jarinya baru saja hendak menggeser tombol berwarna hijau tapi getar itu berhenti, sambungan telepon terputus. Tak lama pesan masuk. Baekhyun membuka pesan tersebut.

Setelah membacanya dia langsung memasukan ponselnya lagi ke saku celana. Membenarkan letak gendongan Yoogeun serta tangan kanan membawa plastik berwarna biru muda dengan lambang rumah sakit tersebut -berisi obat-obatan Yoogeun. Saat itu Baekhyun bernafas lega karena Yoogeun tidak kenapa-kenapa. Dia juga bernafas lega karena tidak banyak orang yang mengerubunginya layaknya lalat.

Langkah Baekhyun terarah ke taman rumah sakit. Ya, Chanyeol tadi memberitahu kalau dia berada di taman rumah sakit. Chanyeol juga memberitahu di pesan kalau dia bosan menunggu di mobil makanya dia pergi ke taman -dengan penyamaran tentu saja. Salahkan saja antrian yang begitu panjang membuat Baekhyun -yang datang siang- kebagian urutan akhir.

Tiba di taman Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Taman dengan banyak pohon, semak-semak serta bunga ini hanya ada beberapa anak -yang sepertinya pasien karena baju yang di gunakannya-, suster dan beberapa pengunjung lain. Tidak banyak orang karena matahari sudah naik. Mereka pun sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Beruntung di sini ditumbuhi pohon jadi sengat sinar matahari tidak terlalu terasa.

Matanya menangkap seorang yang duduk di bawah pohon rindang dengan hoddie hitam -yang di pake Chanyeol tadi-, snapback berwarna hitam pula. Melihat postur serta tampilan orang itu Baekhyun yakin itu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu orang tersebut. Orang yang di tepuk tersentak sesaat -terlihat dari ponsel yang di pegangnya hampir jatuh. Orang itu menenggokan kepalanya dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar. Melihat ke sekeliling dan saat merasa aman Baekhyun langsung mendudukan Yoogeun di atas paha Chanyeol tak lupa dengan plastik obat yang ia taruh di samping Chanyeol.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Jaga Yoogeun." Tanpa mendengar suara Chanyeol -entah itu bentuk protes atau apa- Baekhyun melesat pergi.

.

.

Selesai dengan buang kecilnya Baekhyun kembali ke taman. Langkahnya yang ringan membuatnya tanpa terasa sudah sampai di taman. Langkah ringannya berhenti saat melihat Chanyeol nampak berbincang dengan _namja_ -yang sayangnya tidak ia lihat mukanya karena posisi _namja_ tersebut membelakanginya. Selanjutnya Chanyeol membungkukkan badan dan _namja_ itu pergi.

Dengan pertanyaan di otaknya Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya saat sudah berada di depan Chanyeol.

"Entah, aku juga tidak tau."

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih bingung Chanyeol lanjut menjelaskan. "Tadi Yoogeun merangkak dan mengenai kaki _namja_ tadi. Makanya aku langsung menggendong Yoogeun dan meminta maaf. Yoogeun terus memanggilnya "mama". Sepertinya kita harus menghentikan kebiasaan Yoogeun memanggil _namja_ cantik dengan panggilan "mama". Merasa tidak enak aku pun meminta maaf lagi dan ya... sedikit berbasa basi."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, kita memang harus menghentikan kebiasaan Yoogeun memanggil mama ke orang."

Baekhyun menenggokan kepalanya ke kanan, matanya melihat _namja_ yang tadi mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. _Namja_ yang sekarang ia lihat wajahnya -walau hanya bagian pinggirnya. Melihatnya Baekhyun terdiam.

_Memang cantik. Huh~ sepertinya kebiasaan Yoogeun memang harus dihentikan._ Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati.

**GREP**...

"Ayo Baek..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun membawanya keluar dari area taman.

Mata Baekhyun tetap melihat ke _namja_ -yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak di taman-. Kerutan di kening Baekhyun menghilang, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis -terlampau tipis hingga tidak akan terlihat kalau tidak melihatnya dari dekat.

_Namja_ yang cantik...

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Beres juga chap ini... udah baikan noh... bocoran chap depan... ehm... tidak ada! Tunggu aja minggu depan -atau minggu depannya lagi dan lagi #plak..

Makasih banyak yang udah mau review.

Untuk jawaban yang kemaren bener banget ada yang tepat! Wah wah... hadiahnya photo gue mau hahahaha *langsung pada kabur...

Hey, yang tau ff saya yang judulnya; "**Hey, Mr. Pervert!**" Udah tamat... jangan lupa baca ya hehehe

.

Terima kasih juga untuk Kak dee (lagi dan lagi) yang berkenan mempublish kan ff ini (biasa kuota gue abis).


	5. Chapter 5

_Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, kita memang harus menghentikan kebiasaan Yoogeun memanggil mama ke orang."_

_Baekhyun menenggokan kepalanya ke kanan, matanya melihat namja yang tadi mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Namja yang sekarang ia lihat wajahnya -walau hanya bagian samping. Melihatnya Baekhyun terdiam. _

Memang cantik. Huh~ sepertinya kebiasaan Yoogeun memang harus dihentikan. _Ucap Baekhyun dalam hati._

_**GREP**__..._

_"Ayo Baek..." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun membawanya keluar dari area taman._

_Mata Baekhyun tetap melihat ke namja -yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak di taman-. Kerutan di kening Baekhyun menghilang, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis -terlampau tipis hingga tidak akan terlihat kalau tidak melihatnya dari dekat._

Namja yang cantik...

.

.

.

.

**Baby With Us**

**Main Cast** **: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Yoogeun (8 bulan)**

**Warning** **: YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, OTP, Chaptered,dll (banyak lah pokoknya)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DILARANG KERAS CO-PAS!**

**YANG GA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA LANGSUNG TUTUP, GA USAH DI BACA!**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~~~**

.

.

.

Mobil hitam milik Chanyeol melaju menembus kota Seoul. Langit yang berubah menjadi jingga menandakan malam akan datang. Mobil hitam itu nyatanya bukan melaju ke apartemen Chanyeol atau rumah Baekhyun melainkan terus melaju melewati jalan kecil -ke pantai. Setelah sebelumnya -setelah dari rumah sakit- mereka mampir ke restoran sekedar mengisi perut dan memberi Yoogeun obat. Setelah mengisi perut mereka Chanyeol menawarkan kemana mereka selanjutnya dan dengan senang hati Baaekhyun bilang mau ke pantai. Masa bodo dengan Yoogeun, begitu pikirnya saat itu. Lagian dia sangat merindukan Chanyeol. Seminggu tidak bertemu dan tidak melakukan sex membuatnya merindukan penis Chanyeol -dan tentu saja Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol yang mendengar keinginan Baekhyun mau ke pantai sempat mengernyit tapi selanjutnya dia mengangguk dan menuruti keinginan 'teman'-nya ini.

Mobil itu berhenti, pantai yang sangat sepi dengan langit yang sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman dengan hati-hati, agar tidak menganggu Yoogeun yang tertidur pulas. Entah ini karena efek obat atau Yoogeun yang kelelahan. Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang bisa di bilang cukup jauh Yoogeun terus bermain dengan bibirnya yang terus mengoceh tak lama dia pun tertidur pulas di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, gendong Yoogeun sebentar."

Chanyeol menaikan rem tangan dan memetikan mesin. Tangannya terulur mengangkat tubuh Yoogeun. Baekhyun membuka pintu mobil dan turun dari mobil, menurunkan jok mobil tempatnya duduk sedikit kebelakang.

"Tidurkan Yoogeun di situ." Tunjuk Baekhyun menunjuk jok mobil.

Chanyeop hanya mengangguk dan menuruti. Tubuh Yoogeun mengeliat pelan dan terlelap lagi. Chanyeol melepas hoodie miliknya, menyelimutkan hoodie itu ke tubuh Yoogeun.

Baekhyun menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Yoogeun.

"Masih hangatkah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak sehangat sebelumnya kok." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menutup pintu mobil. Melihat Baekhyun dari kaca mobil yang tertutup Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Di matanya dia melihat Baekhyun yang merentangkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, meloncat-loncat kecil dan setelahnya berlari menuju bibir pantai.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan 'teman'-nya ini. Tangan Chanyeol menyalakan mesin mobil, menurunkan kaca di pintu samping Yoogeun tertidur hingga setengah. Setelahnya dia kembali mematikan mesin mobil, tangannya mencabut kunci mobil, laki-laki jangkung ini turun dari mobil dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang asik dengan pasir pantai. Chanyeol memilih memarkirkan mobilnya di pantai yang cukup jauh masuk ke dalam agar tidak banyak orang, terlebih langit yang gelap membuat tempat ini semakin sepi.

Semakin mendekat ke Baekhyun Chanyeol tau kalau ternyata kaki Baekhyun sudah tidak beralasan apapun, membiarkan kakinya menapak langsung di pasir.

"Kau melepas sepatumu?"

Baekhyun yang sedang berlari menghindari ombak mendongak menatapnya. "Yap, aku melepasnya." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sepatu yang terletak jauh dari bibir pantai.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia berjalan mendekati sepatu Baekhyun mendudukkan badannya di dekat sepatu Baekhyun. Dua tangannya terletak sedikit kebelakang tubuhnya, berguna sebagai tumpuan.

Bibir Chanyeol sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang teriak, berlari bahkan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Melihat tingkah Baekhyun Chanyeol tidak yakin kalau Baekhyun sepantaran dengannya -bahkan lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang di saat-saat dia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang menarik memang hanya pertemuan biasa di salah satu acara fashion show -dimana Baekhyun menjadi tamu undangan di sana, duduk paling depan. Selesai melakukan fashion show Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun berada di backstage sedang berbincang dengan sang desainer -yang Chanyeol tau ternyata itu salah satu teman Baekhyun- dan perkenalan itu pun dimulai. Dan perasaan cinta Chanyeol pun di mulai.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, kemari!" Tersentak dalam lamunannya Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun. "_Palliwa~_" ucap Baekhyun sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol berdiri sambil membersihkan bagian belakang celananya, mendekat ke Baekhyun yang sedang jongkok melihat entah apa Chanyeol pun tidak tau.

Chanyeol ikut berjongkok dan melihat apa yang Baekhyun lihat. Saling berjongkok berhadapan dan melihat kebawah Chanyeol tau apa yang Baekhyun lihat. Kepiting berukuran sedang.

"_Otte_? Lucukan..." Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Dengan dagu yang ia tumpukan di atas lipatan tangan, Chanyeol memandang aneh Baekhyun. "Lucu apanya? Ini hanya kepiting."

Baekhyun menunduk kembali telunjuknya mendekat ke tubuh kepiting tersebut. "Ini lucu tau.." ucapnya dengan bibir ter-_pout_ lucu.

Chanyeol ikut melihat kepiting tersebut sedangkan Baekhyun asik menganggu kepiting itu menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Aww, _appo_!" Pekik Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan telunjuknya dari kepiting. Kepiting itu pergi.

Chanyeol refleks membawa telunjuk Baekhyun ke mulutnya dan mengemutnya. Baekhyun terpaku menatap Chayeol, bibirnya yang tadi meringis pun berhenti dengan mata yang fokus melihat wajah panik Chanyeol. Rasa hangat menyelimuti hati, rasa panas terasa di wajahnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan bibirnya dari telunjuk Baekhyun. Masih memegang telunjuk Baekhyun yang terluka, Chanyeol mendongak dengan nada khawatir dia bertanya, "masih sakit?"

Mata Baekhyun terfokus ke Chanyeol. Dia menggelang kaku.

Senyum tipis Chanyeol berikan. Chanyeol melepas genggamannya dari telunjuk Baekhyun. Selanjutnya dia berdiri sambil mengusap kedua tangannya. Baekhyun yang masih jongkok mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

Entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana. Tapi yang pasti Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol jadi aneh dengannya kalau terlibat _skinship_.

"Chanyeol-_ah_..." panggilannya masih dengan berjongkok dan memeluk lututnya.

"Ya?"

"Kemari..." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya agar Chanyeol mendekat.

Chanyeol mengernyit, "untuk apa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Niatnya sih menyuruh Chanyeol mendekat agar lebih mudah menciumnya -sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. "Ini perasaanku saja atau memang benar. Kau menghindariku." Tudingnya.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Tidak. Aku tidak menghindarimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau menghindariku." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Chanyeol tepat di dada.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "terserah." Jawabnya sambil melesat pergi ke mobil.

"Kau menghindariku! Kenapa? Apa aku punya salah? Kalau iya, kenapa? Apa?" Teriakan dengan banyak pertanyaan Baekhyun utarakan.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya, membalikkan badan menghadap Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Bohong?! Kau menghindariku!"

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. "Ya, aku memang menghindarimu."

Baekhyun tercekat. "Ke-kenapa?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Kau bilang kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku TEMAN-mu. Teman tidak akan mencium atau melakukan hal lebih. Teman ya teman. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang sepantasnya teman lakukan."

Baekhyun membatu mendengar kata 'teman'. Entah kenapa rasanya hatinya tertohok mendengar kata teman keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

**TIN...**

**TIN...**

Suara klakson mobil membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Ayo cepat pulang!" Chanyeol sudah berdiri di dekat mobil.

Mata Baekhyun bergulir menatap Chanyeol. "Apa kau akan terus berdiri di situ? Ayo cepat kita pulang!" Ajaknya.

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali dan setelahnya berjalan mengambil sepatu miliknya lalu berjalan mendekati mobil.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi kamarnya. Handuk kering di tangan kanan ia usapkan di rambut ikal setengah basahnya, handuk satu lagi melilit di pinggang untuk menutupi daerah pribadinya.

Semalam setelah pulang dari pantai baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun tidak bicara apapun. Tapi yang pasti sikap Chanyeol tidak berubah -bersikap selayaknya teman. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya.

Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang duduk berlutut di dekat ranjang tangannya pun terulur ke arah Yoogeun yang masih ada di atas ranjang.

Dengan piyama besar membalut tubuh kecilnya Yoogeun merangkak mendekati Baekhyun. "Ma... ma... ma..." dia merangkak mendekati Baekhyun.

"Sini, Yoogeuh-_ah_..." Baekhyun menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

Rambut berantakan Yoogeun malah membuatnya makin terlihat menggemaskan. "Ma.. ma... ma..."

"Ketangkap..." Baekhyun langsung memeluk Yoogeun dan menggedongnya, memutar-mutar tubuh Yoogeun yang membuat Yoogeun tertawa.

"Jangan memutarnya terus. Nanti dia pusing." Komentar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam.

Baekhyun berhenti memutar tubuh Yoogeun, memeluk tubuh kecil Yoogeun. Kedua pasang mata polos di sana menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sedang mengambil baju di lemari hanya berdehem. Baekhyun kembali bermain dengan Yoogeun, menciumi pipi chubbynya.

Chanyeol kembali menggunakan pakaian _casual_-nya. "Kau tidak berkerja?"

Baekhyun berhenti sesaat bermain dengan Yoogeun. "Ada. Nanti sore."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Jadwalmu padat sekali."

"Hem... begitulah. Ada drama yang sedang aku bintang."

"Nanti kau jadwalnya banyak yang kosong aku yang padat. Tidak pernah sama." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kapan konsermu?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil memakai snapback hitam miliknya.

"Masih lama sih tapi mulai minggu besok aku harus latihan jadi waktuku bersama Yoogeun semain sedikit." Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya mempoutkan bibir.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan mencubit gemas bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Itu sakit, bodoh!" Ucapnya sambil mendelik kesal.

"Salahmu yang mempoutkan bibir dari tadi." Chanyeol beralih ke Yoogeun dan menggendong bayi tersebut. "_Aigo_... baunya..." goda Chanyeol sambil mencium ketiak Yoogeun.

Yoogeun menggeliat kegelian. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Chanyeol yang mengelitiki badan Yoogeun -menciumi tubuhnya.

"Ah ya, nanti kau pulang jam berapa?"

Chanyeol berhenti sesaat menciumi Yoogeun, wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir. "Ehm... _molla_." Chanyeol tertawa lebar. Baekhyun kembali mempoutkan bibirnya. "Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu. Sekarang aku tidak akan mencubit bibirmu tapi aku akan mencium bibirmu."

"Kalau begitu cium saja bibirku." Baekhyun memonyongkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun. "Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu begitu. Seorang teman tidak akan mencium bibir temannya." Baekhyun terdiam tanpa sadar pipinya menggembung karena kesal.

Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Ish, jangan mencubitku."

Chanyeol melihat jam dinding dikamar tersebut, "Aku harus berangkat." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan Yoogeun ke gendongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membawa Yoogeun ke gendongannya.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menerawang sebentar, "mungkin tengah malam. Entah aku juga tidak tau. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "_Anio_. Hanya mau bertanya saja."

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Jongdae pasti sudah menungguku di basement."

"Chanyeol-_ah_..."

"_Ye_?"

"Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa sekon. Mata bulatnya melihat ke wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memang bingung, memikirkan apa yang akan di bicarakan Baekhyun. Kenapa bukan sekarang saja?

Tapi walau begitu Chanyeol mengangguk. "Akan aku usahakan."

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak menepati janjinya untuk pulang lebih cepat. Nyatanya dia pulang tengah malam dengan raut wajah lelahnya. Tangannya membuka pintu kamar, matanya menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya remang di kamarnya.

Melihat jendela balkon yang tidak di tutup gorden Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya berhenti sesaat melihat Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan _headset_ menyumpal lubang telinganya.

Badan Baekhyun terlihat nyaman tidur di kursi kayu panjang dengan beberapa bantal di sisi-sisinya. Chanyeol berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun, melepas _headset_ yang digunakan Baekhyun. Satu tangannya ia letakan di belakang leher dan satunya lagi dibelakang lutut -bersiap menggendong Baekhyun.

Baru saja dia hendak mengangkat badan Baekhyun, Baekhyun malah membuka matanya.

Chanyeol jadi kikuk sendiri. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya dan menidurkan Baekhyun lagi. "Ehm.. tadinya aku mau memindahkanmu ke ranjang. Tapi kau malah bangun." Ujarnya sambil mengelus lehernya.

Baekhyun hanya diam dengan matanya yang masih melihat ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin di buat salah tingkah. Chanyeol mengaku memang sejak pertengkarannya saat itu dengan Baekhyun dia mulai menjaga jarak. Kata teman selalu terngiang di otaknya saat bersama Baekhyun.

"Ah aku lelah." Ujar Chanyeol lagi. Badannya berbalik berniat mengganti baju.

**GREP**...

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun, lagi.

"Kau tau, aku menunggumu sejak tadi."

"Ah ya, tadi aku sulit minta ijin untuk pulang cepat." Bohong! Padahal Chanyeol memang tidak minta ijin apapun. Malah dia berharap tidak pulang saat ini, beristirahat di tempat syuting mungkin jauh lebih baik karena ada Baekhyun di apartemennya. Itu yang ada di pikirannya.

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi sampai aku tertidur."

Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dan tangannya. "Kalau begitu tidurlah." Ujarnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan lebih dulu."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Aku menunggumu sampai tertidur kau hanya mengatakan itu?"

Chanyeol mengusap wajah lelahnya. Sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu lelah. Dia sudah terbiasa kerja dengan begini tapi menghadapi Baekhyun lah yang dia yakin akan sangat lelah. Terutama hatinya yang lelah.

"Aku akan menganti baju dan membersihkan diri dulu baru kita bicara." Putus Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

Selesai membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya dengan piyama Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih di posisi tertidur dengan selimut tebal menutup sampai batas dada.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol mendekat berdiri dengan tangan menahan selimut agar tidak turun.

"Kau duduk di situ." Perintahnya sambil menunjuk kursi yang tadi menjadi tempat tidurnya. Chanyeol diam dan menurut. Dengan bantal yang menahan punggungnya Chanyeol bersandar. Baekhyun ikut mendudukan tubuhnya dengan dada Chanyeol sebagai sandaran. Selimut yang tadi digunakan untuk dirinya sendiri sekarang ikut menyelimuti Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya diam saat pucuk kepala Baekhyun mengenai dagunya.

"Kau pernah bertanyakan saat aku libur kemana kan?"

Apa Baekhyun sudah mulai ke maksud ucapannya?

"Ehm... ya..."

"Kau masih penasaran aku kemana?" Tanyanya sambil memainkan tangan Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya iya. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau cerita aku juga tidak masalah. Aku tidak berhak tau masalah hidupmu bukan?"

Jemari lentik yang tadi memainkan tangan Chanyeol berhenti. Entah kenapa kata-kata Chanyeol seolah menyindirnya.

"Kau tau, aku tidak suka saat kita membahas ini."

"Membahas apa?"

"Membahas tentang status teman dan status status lainnya. Itu membuatku..."

"Membuatmu?"

Baekhyun menunduk. "Sesak."

Chanyeol terdiam. Tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum miris. "Siapa yang lebih sesak? Aku? Atau kau?"

Baekhyun menengakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya -saling duduk berhadapan. "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol ikut memenegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku jauh lebih sesak, Baek. Berapa kali aku mengatakan cinta? Tapi apa jawabmu? Selalu sama. Kau menolakku atau kalau tidak kau tidak akan merespon, bersikap seolah tidak mendengar ungkapanku itu. Itu menyakitkan, Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku mengaku aku memang menjauh darimu sekarang ini. Aku akui juga bersamamu aku merasa senang tapi terkadang menyakitkan. Aku bukan seorang masokis yang akan menyiksa diriku sendiri. Maka dari itu aku mulai menjauh darimu."

"Jangan. Jangan menjauh dariku." Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum pedih. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Bukankah saat itu kau bilang aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Lantas apa salahnya aku menjauh? Kau menyiksaku, Baek."

Baekhyun berhambur memeluk Chanyeol. "Aku bilang jangan menjauh dariku. Jangan pernah berniat menjauh dariku. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Chanyeol diam tidak membalas pelukan Baekhyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menengang di tempat. Apa dia salah dengar? Atau Baekhyun yang salah bicara?

Baekhyun melepas pelukkannya karena Chanyeol tak kunjung membalas pelukannya. "Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Sekarang ayah dan ibuku akan segera bercerai."

Chanyeol sedikit tercekat mengetahui fakta ini. Seumur dia mengenal Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya. Yang dia tau keluarga Baekhyun merupakan keluarga dengan aliran darah seni. Ayahnya seorang pemimpin disalah satu agensi dunia hiburan dan ibunya (yang masih tidak diketahui namaya) seorang penyanyi. Itupun dia tau berasal dari internet.

"Sebenarnya sejak lama ayahku ingin menceraikan ibuku. Tapi ibuku dengan bodohnya enggan menandatangi surat perceraian itu. Ibuku memang bodoh. Mengorbankan aku satu-satunya anak untuk terjun ke dunia yang aku benci, dunia keartisan. Ibuku memang bodoh karena mau saja diasingkan dari dunia luar agar nama ayahku tetap baik. Ibu memang bodoh karena begitu mencintai ayahku." Suara Baekhyun semakin melemah dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. "Saat aku libur saat itulah aku bertemu dengan ibuku. Saat bertemu dengan ibu, dia hanya akan tersenyum dan bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Dan kau tau siapa ibuku?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Byun Boa."

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya. "Byun Boa?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Maksudku penyanyi terkenal era 2000-an yang menghilang setelah kabar kecelakaannya?"

"Ya, kau benar. Dia ibuku." Mata Baekhyun semakin memerah, dia ingin menangis. "Dan kau tau penyebab kecelakaannya?"

Chanyeol mengingat kembali berita yang sempat heboh itu. "Karena di baru pulang dari diskotik dengan keadaan mabuk."

Baekhyun tertawa pilu. "Ibuku meninggalkan kesan yang buruk di kalangan orang rupanya." Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sebentar. Dengan tarikan nafas dia kembali berujar. "Memang benar ibu dari club malam saat itu. Tapi salah kalau ibuku mabuk. Ibuku tidak mabuk hingga dengan bodohnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Ibuku ke club malam karena di ponsel ayahku ada yang menyuruh ayahku untuk ke sana. Dia dibilang ibuku menguntit ayahku. Dan kau tau apa yang dilihat ibuku? Ayahku sedang berciuman panas dengan seseorang. Kau bisa menebak siapa orang itu?"

"Seorang artis juga?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bukan. Dia bukan seorang artis. Dia hanya seorang pegawai di club malam. Dan dia..." Baekhyun menganggantungkan ucapnya untuk melihat reaksi Chanyeol saat dia bilang... "dan dia... seorang laki-laki. Ayahku berselingkuh dengan laki-laki."

Chanyeol mengangga dengan raut wajahnya yang sulit dibaca. "Ibuku saat itu marah dan kecelakaan tunggal itu pun tak terelakkan. Sekarang kau tau alasan aku tidak tidak pernah menerimamu walau aku mencintaimu?"

"Kau trauma?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Aku tidak trauma. Aku hanya takut. Aku takut saat ibuku tau aku menjalin hubungan dengan sesama jenis. Yang aku takutkan hanya itu. Aku juga tidak tau apa ibuku benci atau tidak dengan hubungan semacam itu tapi tetap saja aku takut ibuku membenci hubungan seperti itu. Sejak kecil keadaanku memang selalu di sembunyikan dari wartawan. Aku tinggal dengan paman dan bibi Do di Jepang. Saat aku di suruh kembali ke Korea dengan semangat aku kembali. Aku semangat ke Korea karena aku kira ayah dan ibuku sudah mau memperkenalkanku sebagi anak ke orang-orang. Tapi nyatanya, ibuku malah memintaku untuk mengganti posisinya di agensi milik ayahku."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang menetes. "Aku benci dunia keartisan ini karena dunia ini yang membuatku berpisah dengan orang tuaku. Aku benci dengan dunia ini karena dunia ini yang menbuat ayah dan ibuku bertemu. Aku benci dengan dunia keartisan ini karena... dunia keartisan ini membuatku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana indahnya kasih sayang orang tua. Aku kembali ke Korea dengan harapan bisa tinggal bersama dengan kedua orang tua tapi nyatanya yang di depan mata ibuku telah duduk di kursi roda. Dan saat itu aku tau keadaan kedua orang tuaku sejak dulu tidak pernah baik-baik saja."

"Tapi di dunia keartisan ini kau bertemu denganku."

Baekhuin tersenyum lagi. "Ya, pengecualian untuk itu." Mereka saling melempar senyum setelahnya.

Chanyeol melebarkan tangannya. "Kemari aku akan memelukmu~"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah, badannya langsung menghambur kepelukkan Chanyeol.

"Jangan menjauh dariku. Saat bersamamu aku selalu merasa begitu dicintai." Ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerus surai pirang Baekhyun. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan menjauh darimu."

"Dan... jangan berhenti mencintaiku karena aku juga mencintamu."

Chanyeol mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. "Ya, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Pertanyaan yang timbul dipikiran Chanyeol sekarang; apa sekarang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun sudah lebih dari teman?

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. Tapi... _moment_ sekarang sepertinya tidak pas. Dia akan bertanya nanti.

Tapi yang membuat hatinya lega sekarang adalah Baekhyun juga mencintainya. Setidaknya dia merasa cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun terbangun di atas ranjang, tidur bersebelahan dengan Yoogeun. Sepertinya semalam dia tertidur dipelukkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol. Ah nama itu langsung ada di pikirannya. Merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang perlahan Baekhyun menggerakan badannya untuk menghadap ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tertidur dengan damainya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan telunjuk yang menyentuh bagian-bagian wajah Chanyeol. Wajanya mendekat mencium bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Perlahan dia menuruni ranjang dan membenarkan letak selimut Chanyeol serta Yoogeun. Ah, bayi yang di rawatnya dangan Chayeol ini masih terlelap tidur.

Melihat jam bundar di dinding Baekhyun berguman. "Masih terlalu pagi." Ucapnya.

Jam tujuh dan dia bilang masih terlalu pagi? Ya sudah, biarkan saja.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati handuk yang tergantung didekat pintu masuk kamat mandi.

Perhatiannya teralih saat melihat ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah ponselnya berkedip, tanda telepon masuk.

Baekhyun berbalik dan mengambil ponsel Chanyeol, melihat ID si peneleon. Alisnya otomatis mengernyit melihat siapa si penelepon pagi-pagi.

_**Sajangnim**_...

Dengan ragu dia menggeser tombol hijau di ponsel, mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Sempat bertanya siapa _sajangnim_ di sini. _Sajangnim_ tempatnya bernaung atau, tempat Chanyeol bernaung.

"Yoboseo."

Baekhyun terdiam tidak mambalas sapaan di seberang.

"Yoboseo, _Chanyeol_-ssi..."

Panggil orang di sana lagi. Dia kenal dengan suara ini.

"_Chanyeol_-ssi, _saya bicara dengan anda. Apa an-_"

"Ini Baekhyun. Bukan Chanyeol." Akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara.

_"A-apa? Ba-baekhyun?"_

"Ya aku, Baekhyun. Baekhyun anakmu, _appa_."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : maaf atas keterlambatan ini. Kemarin saya rada BLANK.**

**Oh ya, jangan lupa baca FF baru saya judulnya "BANG !"**

**Bercerita tentang kepolisian dengan pair CHANBAEK, HUNHAN, KAISOO (dan yang lain menyusul). **

**Sudah Chap 2. Jangan Lupa Baca ya.. (promosi mulu). **

.

**.**

**Balasan Review... **

**(Yang g review skip)**

**.**

**Ptriadel : **yo, sudah. Makasih udah review...

.

**13613** : tebakanmu bisa di katakan ehm... tunggu sajalah ya hahaha... makasih udah review...

.

**jiaeraa15** : itu hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat kok hahaha... makasih udah review...

.

**aquariusbaby06** : bener g ya... tunggu saja oke.. makasih udh review...

.

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol : **di sini juga g ada NC nya. Ntar nyusul oke NC nya... nih rahasianya udah kebongkar kan. Makasih udah review...

.

**neli amelia **: hanya orang biasa saja kok hehehe... ini udh banyak belum interaksi nya? Makasih udah review...

.

**dandelionleon** : apa di atas sudah termasuk jadian? Aku pun bingung wahahaha /plak/. Pernah jagain sepupu? Sama... ayo tos... ini sudah di lanjut, say. Makasih udah review...

.

**Kin Ocean : **hmm... kasih tau g ya... tunggu saja. makasih udah review...

.

**Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N **: wah...bisa jadi tuh... biarkan saja Jongdae /makin di hajar masa/ makasih udah review...

.

**farfaridah16** : nih di sini Baekhyun udah jujur. Makasih udah review...

.

**Diaanastari** : sudah. Makasih udah review...

.

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim **: ehm.. bisa jadi. Makasih udah review...

.

**DvaElf1** : sudah. Makasih udah review...

.

**LeeEunin** : ehm... bener g ya... tunggu saja oke. Makasih udah review...

.

**baekhaan** : hehehe tenang mereka punya Kyungsoo dan Jongdae kok. Jadi bisa lah sedikit membantu. Makasih udah review...

.

**kkimjane** : oke sip... Makasih udah review...

.

**KT CB :** ini sudah. Makasih udah review...

.

**Jung Eunhee** : yaelah... sama aku juga di jamin sejahtera dan aman sentosa hahaha... makasih udah review...

.

**Re-Panda68** : noh sudah makin jelas kan? Makasih udah review...

.

**Vita Williona Venus **: sudah tau dong kerumah siapa... Makasih udah review...

.

**1004baekie** : sip.. Makasih udah review...

.

**tanpanama** : ehm... bener ga ya hihihi... tunggu saja oke.. Makasih udah review...

.

**PlayerJEJ** : sudah. Makasih udah review...

.

**exindira** : oke. Makasih udah review...

.

**bellasung21** : udah g nyakitin dong.. Makasih udah review...

.

**indri kusumaningsih **: yap emang berbeda kok... Makasih udah review...

.

**babyboybyun** : NC nya tunda dulu hahaha... Ntar menyusul... Makasih udah review...

.

**KyusungChanbaek** : iya dong. Kan calon bapak yang baik... Makasih udah review...

.

**minminkyu** : hehehe tunggu saja oke... Makasih udah review...

.

**AnaknyaChanbaek92** : ehm ehm nya belum ada. Ntar menyusul oke... Makasih udah review...

.

**CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala** : lah, kok peluk kai? G boleh. Dia punya ku hahaha... Makasih udah review...

.

**ShinJiWoo920202** : siapa aja boleh hahaha... makasih udah review...

.

**BaekXoLove614** : kalau sama aku dijamin g akan di gantung Chanyeol nya /emang gue siapa -_-/ makasih udah review...

.

**hinagiku2705** : ehm... bener g ya... tunggu saja oke. Makasih udah review...

.

**A Y P **: sudah. Masaksih udah review...

.

**younlaycious88** : kebongkar bin terjawab kan pertanyaan mu di sini. Makasih udah review...

.

**JonginDO** : yo sudah. Makasih udah review...

.

**VampireDPS** : hanya kebetulan di situ hehehe.. Makasih udah review...

.

**hunniehan** : sehun dan luhan di simpan aja deh buat ff lain hihihi... Makasih udah review...

.

.

Bye.. Bye…


	6. Chapter 6

_Perhatiannya teralih saat melihat ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di sebelah ponselnya berkedip, tanda telepon masuk. _

_Baekhyun berbalik dan mengambil ponsel Chanyeol, melihat ID si peneleon. Alisnya otomatis mengernyit melihat siapa si penelepon pagi-pagi._

_**Sajangnim**__..._

_Dengan ragu dia menggeser tombol hijau di ponsel, mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya. Sempat bertanya siapa sajangnim di sini. Sajangnim tempatnya bernaung atau, tempat Chanyeol bernaung. _

_"Yoboseo."_

_Baekhyun terdiam tidak mambalas sapaan di seberang._

_"Yoboseo, Chanyeol-ssi..." _

_Panggil orang di sana lagi. Dia kenal dengan suara ini._

_"Chanyeol-ssi, saya bicara dengan anda. Apa an-"_

_"Ini Baekhyun. Bukan Chanyeol." Akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara._

_"A-apa? Ba-baekhyun?"_

_"Ya aku, Baekhyun. Baekhyun anakmu, appa."_

_._

.

.

.

**Baby With Us**

**Main Cast** **: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Yoogeun (8 bulan)**

**Warning** **: YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, OTP, Chaptered,dll (banyak lah pokoknya)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DILARANG KERAS CO-PAS!**

**YANG GA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA LANGSUNG TUTUP, GA USAH DI BACA!**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~~~**

.

.

.

Dengan penampilannya yang sudah segar, Baekhyun duduk di sofa membiarkan tayangan televisi yang menyala. Dia terdiam menatap karpet berbulu di bawahnya.

Entah berapa kali Baekhyun menghela nafas dalam dua jam terakhir ini. Dua jam yang lalu -tepatnya saat _sajangnim_ tempatnya bernaung menelepon Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan yang muncul saat _sajangnim_ sekaligus ayahnya itu menelepon; untuk apa menelepon Chanyeol?

"Harusnya aku tidak bilang dulu kalau aku Baekhyun." Ujarnya sambil menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran sofa.

"Kita buat susu!"

Suara Chanyeol masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Baekhyun menenggokan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Dengan penampilan segar mereka -Chanyeol dan Yoogeun- keluar dari kamar. Yoogeun memainkan boneka rilakuma kecil di tangannya.

"Oh, Baek. Aku kira kau sudah berangkat kerja." Ucapnya sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam menatap punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat sibuk menggendong Yoogeun dengan satu tangan membuat susu. Baekhyun berdiri dan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tawarnya.

Chanyeol menengok ke samping dan tersenyum. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan ini saat kau tidak ke sini selama beberapa hari." Chanyeol kembali sibuk membuat susu.

Baekhyun menunduk. "Maaf."

"_Gweanchana_." Balas Chanyeol mengusak sebentar rambut Baekhyun dan kembali ke kegiatannya membuat susu.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol. Dalam hati inilah yang ingin di tanyakan sejak tadi. "Chanyeol-_ah_," panggilnya.

Chanyeol hanya balas berdehem. "Hm..."

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya membuat susu, beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Tanya apa?"

"Kau kenal dengan _sajangnim_ di agensiku?"

Chanyeol diam sesaat dengan dahi mengkerut, menatap wajah penuh harap Baekhyun dalam jawabannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Aku kenal. Kenapa?"

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang diam. Matanya juga melirik ke kanan dan kiri. "Kenapa bisa kenal?" Bukannya menjawab Baekhyun lebih memilih bertanya lagi.

Kerutan di kening Chanyeol semakin bertambah. "Kenapa malah balik bertanya lagi?"

"Sudah, jawab saja."

"Ehm... aku kenal dengan _sajangnim_-mu karena aku akan pindah agensi di tempatmu."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya tanda curiga. "Pindah agensi?"

"Ya. Aku akan mengajukan gugatan ke agensiku dalam waktu dekat-dekat ini." Chanyeol kembali ke aktivitas semulanya, membuat susu untuk Yoogeun.

"Jadi itu alasan dia menelpon Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau bilang apa, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

"A.. ahahaha..." tawanya terdengar garing. "Aku tidak bilang apapun." Baekhyun mengakhiri dengan senyum aneh. "Tapi... kenapa mau mengajukan gugatan? Setahuku agensimu terkenal baik dengan artisnya. Sedangkan agensiku terkenal yah... mengekang artisnya."

"Iyakah?" Chanyeol menaikan satu alisnya. Baekhyun mengangguk imut. Chanyeol nampak berpikir sejenak sambil berdengung. "Tidak juga. Orangkan tidak tau. Mereka hanya tau luarnya saja."

"Yah, kau benar." Baekhyun membenarkan. Matanya bergulir ke Yoogeun, tangannya terulur ke Yoogeun. "Sini Yoogeunie~"

Yoogeun yang tadi asik dengan rilakuma di tangan mendongak, bibir mungilnya terbuka, tangannya membuang rilakuma dan kedua tangannya terulur dengan badan condong ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil alih gendongannya. "Ayo kita nonton, barbie~" Baekhyun melenggang pergi keruang tengah.

"_Yach_, Baekhyun dia laki-laki!" Teriak Chanyeol dari arah dapur.

Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh. Lagian Baekhyun tau kok Yoogeun laki-laki jadi tidak mungkin diberikan tontonan barbie. Mau jadi apa 'anak-nya' yang setampan ini? Mau jadi gemulai? Mau jadi cabe? Enak saja. Itu sih cukup dirinya saja. Eh,.. abaikan...

Chanyeol dengan cepat membuat susu agar bisa cepat ketempat Baekhyun. Dia hanya tidak mau Yoogeun diberi tontonan barbie. Dengan tangan kanan memegang botol susu dan tangan kiri memegang boneka rilakuma Chanyeol berlari kecil keruang tengah.

Langkanya refleks berhenti dengan tangan mengelus dada, lega. Baekhyun tidak benar menyetel barbie tapi berita dengan gambar kurva di layar. Ehm... apa bayi harus diberi tontonan seperti itu? Dia aja enggan nonton apalagi Yoogeun.

Matanya bergulir ke bawah melihat Baekhyun yang duduk tenang bersila melihat Yoogeun yang berdiri merambat didekat rak televisi.

Berdiri?

Mata Chanyeol membesar. "Yoogeunie, kau berdiri!" Teriaknya dengan suara besarnya. Suaranya biasa saja sudah besar lah ini sambil teriak.

Yoogeun yang baru berdiri tegak dengan tangan memegang rak televisi terkejut dan jatuh terduduk. Bunyi **buk** tak terelakkan. Pasti sakit... Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saja yang melihat sampai meringis.

"Hiks... hiks..."

Baekhyun langsung memberi _deathglare_ ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalas dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Huwee... huweee..." tangis Yoogeun pecah. Baekhyun berangsur mendekati Yoogeun dan membawanya ke gendongan -menggerakkan badannya ke kanan dan kiri diselingi dengan elusan lembut di punggung Yoogeun.

Chanyeol dengan langkah ragunya mendekati Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangan yang memegang botol susu ke Baekhyun. Masih dengan wajah galaknya Baekhyun mengambil botol itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Tangannya mengarahkan botol itu ke bibir Yoogeun. Tangisnya langsung berhenti.

"Lain kali jangan membuatnya terkejut. Dia gampang kaget dan kalau kaget dia akan menangis." Ujar Baekhyun masih menengangkan Yoogeun.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tadi aku hanya senang dia berdiri." Chanyeol mengelus surai hitam Yoogeun, mencium pucuk kepala Yoogeun yang masih sesenggukan menangis. "Kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mata bergulir melihat ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan membuat sarapan untuk kita dan Yoogeun dulu."

.

Mereka bertiga sudah duduk di meja makan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk saling berhadapan dengan nasi goreng di atas piring keduanya. Ada juga mangkuk plastik berwarna kuning dengan bubur biskuit di dalamnya.

Yoogeun yang duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun sudah diam tidak menangis tapi sekitar bibirnya belopatan dengan bubur biskuit. Susu yang tadi di berikan ke Yoogeun terpaksa Baekhyun ambil agar Yoogeun mau makan. Dan hasilnya Yoogeun malah menangis kencang dan kembali berhenti menangis setelah diberi makan bubur biskuit.

"Yoogeunie, aa~" Yoogeun malah melihat Baekhyun sebentar dan kembali memukul-mukul sendok plastik di meja.

Baekhyun mendesah lemah dan kembali memaksa Yoogeun makan. "Yoogeunie~" panggilnya lagi.

"Baekhyun-_ah~_" panggil Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Aa~"

Baekhyun menatap sendok berisi nasi goreng dan Chanyeol secara bergantian.

"Kau menyuapi Yoogeun sampai lupa makan sarapanmu sendiri. Buka mulutmu, aaa~"

Baekhyun pun menerima suapan Chanyeol. Jadi beginilah, Baekhyun menyuapi Yoogeun dan Chanyeol dengan menggunakan sendoknya menyuapi Baekhyun dan dirinya sendiri.

Selesai makan Baekhyun langsung memakaikan Yoogeun popok. Rencananya dia mau membawa Yoogeun ke agensinya. Sekaligus persiapan untuk latihan konsernya. Chanyeol dengan jaket biru, snapback putih serta celana jeans hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar.

"Kau yakin mau membawanya denganmu?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun menaikan celana Yoogeun. "Ya. Kyungsoo yang memintaku membawanya." Baekhyun tersenyum senang ke Yoogeun. "Beres." Baekhyun menggendong Yoogeun yang asik dengan beruang gigit mainannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk saja mendengarnya.

"Chanyeol-_ah_," panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia ragu mau bertanya atau tidak. "Ehm... tidak jadi." Lanjutnya dengan senyum kekanakan.

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit.

Baekhyun membenarkan gendongannya. "Aku berangkat dulu. _Annyeong_..." tangan Yoogeun Baekhyun gerakan seolah sedang melambai ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih diam. Saat Baekhyun melewatinya Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun. Matanya menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun, wajahnya berubah serius.

"A-apa kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Tanya Chanyeol _to the point_.

Baekhyun menunduk dan selanjutnya menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau."

Tangan yang tadi menahan tangan Baekhyun beralih memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berdiri menghadapnya.

"Katakan dengan jujur. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya sebentar, melirik ke segala arah.

"Cukup katakan yang jujur."

Baekhyun mendongak hingga mata sipitnya menatap mata bulat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "ya. Aku mencintaimu."

Senyum lebar khas Chanyeol terpampang di wajah tampannya. "Kalau begitu sudah jelas. Kita sepasang kekasih sekarang."

"Lalu, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Menurutku pertanyaanmu itu sudah jelas jawabannya. Ya, aku sangat amat mencintaimu. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakannya dan itu tidak akan berubah."

Baekhyun tertawa memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Badannya ia jinjitkan dan mencium kilat bibir Chanyeol.

"Aku berangkat dulu. _Bye~_"

"Tidak ada panggilan khusus? Kitakan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih." Protes Chanyeol dengan tangan ia lipat di depan dada.

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas dia menggerakkan tangan Yoogeun. "_Annyeong_, _appa_. Yoogeun dan _eomma_ pergi dulu." Ucapnya dengan suara ia buat seperti anak kecil.

Chanyeol terkikik geli. Dia paham apa panggilan khusus di hubungan mereka ini. Badannya ia rendahkan dan mencium pipi kanan Yoogeun lalu beralih ke Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam di agensi mu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru selesai dengan latihannya. Peluh membasahi baju putih kebesarannya. Dengan kacamata bingkai besar membingkai wajah manisnya dia mendudukan diri di sofa hitam panjang yang menghadap ke cermin besar, dia duduk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Para penari yang lain sudah meminta izin pulang hingga meninggalkan Kyungsoo -dengan Yoogeun dipangkuannya sudah tertidur- dan dirinya.

"Pulang bersamaku atau..."

"Chanyeol akan menjemputku." Baekhyun berujar malu-malu.

Kyungsoo menyenggol Baekhyun dengan sikutnya. "Ehm... beda yang sudah memiliki kekasih."

"Ih.. ssttt..." Baekhyun meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Jangan kencang-kencang. Nanti ada yang dengar." Ujar Baekhyun berbisik.

Kyungsoo mengedarkan padangannya. "Sudah tidak ada orang." Kyungsoo melihat jam tangan hijau muda di pergelangan tangannya. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Kyungsoo menyerahkan Yoogeun ke Baekhyun. "Langsung pulang jangan kemana-mana ini sudah hampir tengah malam. _Bye~_" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas Baekhyun.

Ruangan itu menjadi sangat sepi. Hanya Baekhyun dan Yoogeun -itupun Yoogeun tertidur. Di luar tempat _dance_ ini pun sepi karena memang waktu sudah menunjukan waktu dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Sebenarnya tenaganya banyak terkuras hari ini. Hari ini dan seterusnya dia akan disibukkan dengan latihan untuk konser tunggalnya. Sebelumnya dia sudah melatih vokalnya dan tadipun dia melatih kemampuan tarinya. Tidak sebagus teknik vokalnya memang tapi lumayan lah.

Baekhyun menidurkan Yoogeun di sofa, dia berdiri mendekati ke pemutar musik. Mengambil ponsel dan mencolokan kabel ke ponsel tersebut. Tangannya mulai memilih lagu dari mp3. Menekan tombol _play_ dan mengecilkan _volume_ agar tidak membangunkan Yoogeun. Ruang yang tadinya hening kini tidak terlalu hening karena lagu yang berputar. Baekhyun mengambil posisi tepat di depan kaca dan melakukan gerakkan yang menurutnya sulit.

"Satu... dua... tiga... empat... li-"

Gerakan tarian Baekhyun terhenti karena ringtone ponselnya -sekaligus menjeda lagu secara otomatis. Dia sedikit berlari mendekati ponselnya. Melihat ID si penelepon dia tersenyum lebar, dengan cepat mengeser tombol hijau -setelah sebelumnya mencabut kabel tersebut.

"Yoboseo..." sapa orang di sana.

"_Yoboseo_..." sapa Baekhyun semangat.

_"Aku sudah di depan." _

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku ke depan sekarang." Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali mencolokan kabel, musik kembali terdengar.

Senyumnya mengembang melihat Chanyeol dengan pakaian tertutupnya ada di depan pintu kaca. Baekhyun membukakan pintu dan langsung menyeret Chanyeol masuk.

"Sejak tadi?" Tanyanya sambil menutup pintu ruang latihan.

"Tidak."

Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Chanyeol, berjalan ke mesin pemutar musik disana. Dibelakangnya Chanyeol juga melepaskan penyamarannya, meletakan persis di sebelah Yoogeun.

"Kau sedang latihan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil membalikkan badan menatap Baekhyun.

Tanpa menatap Chanyeol Baekhyun berujar. "Ya. Tadi sebelum kau datang."

"Jangan dimatikan dulu!"

Tangan Baekhyun langsung berhenti, tidak jadi mematikan musik tersebut.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun hingga berdiri saling berhadapan. "Kenapa musiknya begini?" Tanyanya tidak suka. "Apa nanti di konsermu ada dansa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Sepertinya lagu ini tidak sengaja terputar."

"Sudah terlanjur di putar." Baekhyun mengernyit menatap telapak tangan Chanyeol yang terulur ke arahnya. Matanya bergulir ke atas melihat ke wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum begitu mempesona. "Mau berdansa denganku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis sambil sambil ber-ah ria. Dia tau maksud Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Tangannya menerima dengan senang tawaran Chanyeol. "Tentu."

Mereka menggerakan kaki ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kaku. Jelas saja kaku, mereka tidak terbiasa begini. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat kaki salah satu mereka terinjak -tentu saja setelah mengaduh dulu.

Kening Chanyeol menempel di kening Baekhyun, saling menyelami dari netra mereka. Mata Chanyeol bergulir melihat cuping hidung Baekhyun dan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menjauhkan kepalanya sebentar dan mendekatkan lagi, mencium cuping hidung Baekhyun. Melihat Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya Baekhyun paham. Dirinya sudah siap menerima ciuman Chanyeol dengan memejamkan mata.

**CUP**...

Bibir tebal Chanyeol menempel ke bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman dengan iringan musik membuat mereka berdua semakin larut dalam kegiatan mereka. Tubuh Baekhyun terdorong hingga membentur cermin besar di belakangnya.

Bibir Chanyeol meraup tiap jengkal bibir Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun pun mulai merambat, menjambak pelan rambut belakang Chanyeol.

"Eung..." leguhan terdengar.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dengan satu tangan menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan satu tangannya lagi menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar merapat ke tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun, menjilat bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerti. Dia membuka mulutnya dan lidah Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam gua hangatnya.

Lidah Chanyeol mengabsen tiap jengkal mulut Baekhyun, menghisap lidah tersebut. Baekhyun juga tidak tinggal diam. Sesekali dia menghisap lidah Chanyeol tapi tidak berlangsung lama karena Chanyeol langsung mengambil dominasi ciuman itu lagi.

Saliva yang menetes dari sudut bibir Baekhyun Chanyeol jilat. Bibirnya memberi kecupan ringan disekitar lehernya. Dia masih cukup sadar untuk tidak membuat tanda disana.

Tangan nakal Baekhyun mulai beraksi. Tangannya mulai mengelus sesuatu di balik celana yang masih tertidur. Menggerakan tangannya sesensual mungkin, dan meremasnya.

"Ahh... Shh..."

Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Baekhyun, menatap wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jangan meremasnya." Ucap Chanyeol dengam mata berkilat karena gairah.

"Aku tidak meremasnya." Baekhyun berucap dengan nada dan ekspresi sepolos mungkin -yang malah membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menerjangnya. "Aku hanya memijitnya." Baekhyun mengerling menggoda dengan menjilat bibirnya yang sudah bengkak dengan gerakkan sensualnya. "Seperti ini." Kembali, Baekhyun meremas sesuatu di balik celana tersebut.

Dengan tangan yang masih di pinggang dan tengkuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Menggigit bibir itu.

"Ah..." pekik Baekhyun.

Bibirnya menjauh dari Baekhyun hanya beberapa mili. Berucap pelan di depan bibir Baekhyun persis. "Jangan membuatnya bangun di sini. Bisa-bisa aku menyerangmu di sini."

Baekhyun tersenyum miring, matanya melirik ke pintu ruangan tersebut. Mengedarkan matanya ke seluruh ruangan latihannya. Sepi. Tidak ada orang kecuali dirinya, Chanyeol dan Yoogeun yang tertidur. Pintu tertutup rapat dan ruangan itu hanya berisi alunan musik piano -yang sudah berganti.

"Menurutku..." Baekhyun menatap lurus mata Chanyeol. "Tidak masalah melakukan di sini. Toh tidak ada orang di sini." Chanyeol membelalakan matanya, selanjutnya tersenyum miring. "Lagian..." Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol. Berbisik dengan suara yang ia buat seseksi mungkin. "Ada musik yang akan menutup suara desahanku." Baekhyun menjilat telinga Chanyeol, mengulumnya sebentar hingga telinga itu basah. Chanyeol dibuat bergidik oleh tingkahnya.

Dengan senyum mesum Chanyeol berujar. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Chanyeol melecuti baju ditubuh Baekhyun. Kaos putih Baekhyun sudah terlepas memperlihatkan tubuh putih atasnya. Chanyeol menciumi leher dan bahunya. Tangan Chanyeol pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai menurunkan celana serta celana dalam Baekhyun, memperlihatkan penis yang masih tertidur. Tangan besar Chanyeol mengurut pelan penis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkeram bahu Chanyeol. Mempermainkan penis dengan mengurutnya dalam tempo pelan sepertinya tidak masalah. Itu lah pemikiran Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sungguh mengurut penis itu dalam tempo pelan. Baekhyun mengeram kesal.

"Arg.. Chanyeol.. le-bihhh.. kerashh..." pintanya.

Bibir Chanyeol yang masih bermain di leher Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Wajahnya menjauh dari leher Baekhyun dan mengamati wajah kekasihnya ini.

"Arh..." Chanyeol meremas penis itu keras. Baekhyun jelas memekik.

Melihat wajah Baekhyun bereaksi seperti itu Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Dia memang selalu suka melihat wajah tersiksa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengamati tiap jengkal lekuk tubuh Baekhyun. Dari mulai leher, bahu bahkan _nipple_ terus di perhatikan Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak mungkin memberikan tanda kemerahan di sana. Dia masih sadar untuk tidak membuat kasus karena tanda Baekhyun. Tidak membuat tanda tapi iya untuk menghisap _nipple_.

Puting menegang Baekhyun Chanyeol hisap, dengan satu tangan masih bermain di penis dan satu tangannya yang bermain di _nipple_ yang tidak di hisapnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata dan membusungkan dadanya, tangannya masih memegang erat bahu Chanyeol.

"Ahh... shhh... ahhh..." desahnya dengan mata terpejam.

Bibir Chanyeol pun pindah ke _nipple_ sebelahnya lagi, melakukan sama seperti yang sebelumnya.

Puas bermain dengan _nipple, _Chanyeol mulai turun. Dengan kedua lututnya yang sebagai tumpuan wajahnya tepat berada didepan penis Baekhyun -yang mulai tegak.

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka dan meraup penis Baekhyun.

"Ahh.." desah Baekhyun saat merasa penisnya menghangat karena mulut Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol meremas-remas pipi pantat Baekhyun, menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur, meremas _twinsball_ yang menggantung di sana.

Baekhyun semakin memejamkan mata dengan kepala mendongak dan bibir tak berhenti mendesah. Kedua tangannya masih berada di bahu Chanyeol. Kakinya melemas seolah tidak ada tulang. Beruntung tubuhnya yang masih bersandar di cermin besar sedikit membantunya berdiri.

Chanyeol menghisap pucuk penis itu kuat, menjilat batang penis itu dengan lihai. Baekhyun -walau berat- membuka matanya. Dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu dia melihat jelas kepala Chanyeol yang bergerak maju mundur. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di cermin besar, kembali menengadah dan tersenyum tipis.

"Ahhh.. sshh... ahh... Chanhh..." desahnya. Tanganya kembali meremas rambut Chanyeol.

Hisapan, jilatan, serta sesekali gigitan membuat penis itu mulai berkedut. Dengan gigi yang bergesekan dengan kulit batang penisnya membuat sensasi nikmat tersendiri.

"Ahh.. Chanhh.. shhh... a-ku.. ahh.. keluarhh..." Baekhyun kembali menunduk melihat Chanyeol. Kakinya bergetar karena sudah lemas.

Terlihat kepala Chanyeol yang bergerak maju mundur dengan cepat.

"Ahh!" Baekhyun menumpahkan cairan cintanya.

**BRUK**...

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk pasca klimaksnya. Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh sperma menumpahkan sedikit ke tangannya dan sisanya ia telan, tangannya basah karena sperma Baekhyun.

"Kemari dan lepas celanaku." Titah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang masih bersandar di kaca menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayu. Di mulai merangkak dan menurunkan celana serta celana dalam Chanyeol dan Chanyeol melepas sendiri bajunya.

"Wow..." ucapnya saat penis Chanyeol yang terbebas dari celana mengacung sempurna. Mata Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol. "Pasti tadi sangat sesak." Ucapnya dengan wajah -sok- polos.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Sangat sesak. Bisakah kau menidurkannya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kekanakkan. "Tentu."

Baekhyun merendahkan wajahnya hingga bibir mungilnya -yang sekarang bengkak- berada persis dihadapan penis Chanyeol, meraup penis itu seolah lolipop.

Chanyeol merasakan jelas bagaimana deretan gigi itu mengenai kulit penisnya. Chanyeol merasakan lidah Baekhyun yang memutari lubang kencingnya. Chanyeol bahkan melihat pipi Baekhyun yang mencekung karena _blowjob_ itu. Matanya melihat ke cermin besar di hadapannya. Bibirnya mengeluarkan smirk saat melihat pantulan dari kaca tersebut.

Melihat dirinya yang duduk dengan kaki mengangkang dan Baekhyun yang menunging -memperlihatkan lubang yang berkedut minta di isi. Dengan tangannya yang panjang dan masih basah, telunjuknya mulai masuk ke lubang Baekhyun.

"Ahh..." Baekhyun memekik tertahan saat merasa _hole_ nya dimasuki tanpa persiapan apapun.

"Jangam berhenti, Baek. Tetap hisap." Desis Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan mulai mengisap penis itu lagi. Sesekali dia meringis karena Chanyeol memaksa jarinya masuk ke dalam -menambah kedua jarinya hingga tiga jarinya tertanam semua di sana.

Menggerakan jari itu maju mundur sesuai dengan kepala Baekhyun yang juga maju mundur.

"Ahh... di sanah... ahh..."

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat jarinya menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun, menumbuk tempat itu berulang kali dengan jarinya.

Hisapan di penis Chanyeol sedikit terganggu karena desahan Baekhyun.

Penis Chanyeol sudah berkedut begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Channhh... ahh...shh... ohh..."

"Bersama, Baek... shh... ahh..."

Keluar masuk jarinya semakin cepat begitu pula dengan hisapan Baekhyun.

"Ahh!" Pekik keduanya dan cairan cinta itu menyembur.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun dan beralih mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Dengan pipi menggembung -karena sperma Chanyeol- Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Mau melanjutkan ke intinya?"

Baekhyun menelan habis sperma di mulutnya, mengusap sekitar bibir dengan punggung tangannya.

"Tentu." Jawabnya.

.

Ruangan dengan suara sayup musik dan desahan terdengar. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah menungging dengan kepala yang menempel di cemin besar di sana. Di belakangnya Chanyeol menggendotnya dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang pinggang Baekhyun. Berulang kali pipi Baekhyun mengenai cermin besar tersebut karena dorongan pada tubuh di belakangnya.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mengeluarkan sperma. Yang pasti cairan tersebut sudah membasahi lantai berlapis kayu tersebut.

"Buka matamu, Baek." Perintah Chanyeol dengan badan yang masih bergerak maju mundur.

Baekhyun menurut. Dengan mata sayu dan mulutnya yang terbuka -dengan saliva di sudut bibirnya yang menetes-, muka merah padamnya, dia melihat jelas dirinya yang sedang digagahi. Melihat Chanyeol yang terus bergerak di belakangnya dan wajahnya sendiri dia merasa seperti murahan. Tidak apa kalau murahan hanya untuk Chanyeol. Itu pikirnya.

**PLAK... PLAK... PLAK...**

"Ahh... ahh... ahh..."

Tiga pukulan di pipi pantatnya membuat Baekhyun memekik. Rasa panas dipantat karena tamparan Chanyeol membuatnya entah mengapa merasa tidak sakit sama sekali.

Chanyeol yang melihat wajah Baekhyun saat dia menampar pantat membuatnya tersenyum senang. Matanya terpejam menambah tumbukannya ke titik tersebut. "Ahh... ini.. nikmat..." ucapnya.

Baekhyun merasakan holenya yang penuh karena penis Chanyeol yang membesar. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengurut penisnya yang di biarkan mengantung. Menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan dengan dengan gerakan tubuh Chanyeol.

Hole nya semakin penuh. "Aku keluar, Baek."

"Bersama..."

"Baek!"

"Yeol!"

**CROT...**

**BRUG**

Baekhyun ambruk. Mengeluarkan bersama dan memanggil nama masing-masing pasangan saat klimaks adalah favoritnya.

Chanyeol perlahan mengeluarkan penis itu dari hole Baekhyun. Mengistirahatkan sebentar tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan dibelakangnya. Matanya melihat jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya. Melihat ke Baekhyun dan Yoogeun bergantian. Tangannya terulur untuk memakai pakaiannya sendiri. Beres memakai pakaiannya, dia memakaikan baju ke Baekhyun -yang masih tengkurap dengan nafas tersengal.

"Sepertinya aku harus menggendong dua bayiku ke mobil."

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh lemah mendengar gerutuan bercanda Chanyeol. Biarkan saja Chanyeol menggendongnya. Karena demi apapun dia lelah sekali hari ini.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Dering ponsel di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya terus berdering. Baekhyun terusik. Mata sipitnya mulai terbuka, tangannya meraba meja nakas. Mengambil ponsel dan melihat ponsel, ternyata itu ponselnya yang berdering. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak banyak mengerakkan tubuh agar tidak menganggu orang yang tidur dibelakangnya -Chanyeol yang tidur memeluknya dan Yoogeun yang tidur di belakang Chanyeol.

Saat hendak menjawab telepon ponselnya itu berhenti berdering. Baekhyun menaruh ponsel itu kembali ke meja nakas. Baru saja dia hendak menyamankan tidurnya, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Baekhyun mendecih kesal -membuat Chanyeol mengeliatkan tubuhnya, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali mengambil ponselnya, memfokuskan pandangannya membaca deretan hangul.

Matanya membesar seiring tubuhnya yang langsung terduduk. Chanyeol terganggu dan mata itu pun terbuka. Baekhyun turun dari ranjang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nampak linglung. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kembali.

Bunyi _gedebak-gedebuk _membuat Chanyeol kembali terusik. Matanya kembali melihat ke arah suara berisik. Di sana Baekhyun nampak sibuk dengan pakaian yang tadi di gunakannya.

Baekhyun kembali mendekat ke meja nakas untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Suara sangau Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Pulang." Jawabnya sambil memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaketnya.

Alis Chanyeol mengernyit, dia mendudukan dirinya. "Pulang? Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke rumah." Baekhyun mencium pipi kanan Chanyeol. "A-"

"Tunggu, aku akan mengantarmu." Chanyeol turun dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi. Tidak dipedulikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung.

Dengan handuk sudah tersampir di bahu Chanyeol kembali melihat ke Baekhyun. "Tunggu di sini dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu."

**BLAM**...

Pintu kamar tertutup. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. "Apa aku harus menunggunya?" Tanyanya entah ada siapa. Baekhyun selanjutnya mengedikkan bahu.

Matanya melihat ke Yoogeun yang ternyata sudah bangun. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan mendekati Yoogeun. "_Aigo~_ Yoogeunie~" Baekhyun menggendong Yoogeun. "_Jha_, kita mandi..."

.

.

Chanyeol, Yoogeun dan Baekhyun sekarang sudah berada di mobil yang menuju ke rumah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, boleh pinjam ponselmu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ponselku mati. Aku mau menghubungi Kyungsoo."

"Tunggu sebentar..." Chanyeol mengambil ponsel di saku jaketnya. Chanyeol menyerahkan ponsel miliknya.

Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Memangnya mau menghubungi apa sih?" Tanya Chanyeol yang fokus dijalan raya.

"Hanya bertanya apa masih dirumah." Jawab Baekhyun yang mengotak-atik ponsel Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja dia dirumah." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ish..." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. "Bukan Kyungsoo yang aku tanya keberadaannya."

Chanyeol melirik sebentar ke Baekhyun. "Lalu siapa?"

"Nanti juga kau tau. Sudah, fokus ke jalan."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sebagai respon. Setelah selesai mengirim pesan tangan mungil Yoogeun mengapai-ngapai ponsel di tangan Baekhyun. Mengerti maksud Yoogeun Baekhyun menyerahkan ponsel itu begitu saja ke Yoogeun. Yoogeun terlihat senang dan mulai memainkan ponsel Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik melalui ekor matanya. "Rusak sudah ponselku." Keluhnya.

Baekhyun _cengegesan. _"Ini lebih baik daripada dia menangis."

"Ya.. ya.. ya... terserah kau."

"Eh, Yoogeunie, jangan dimakan.." Baekhyun menjauhkan ponsel itu dari mulut Yoogeun -tapi masih berada ditangan Yoogeun.

"Ah..." Yoogeun memberontak. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Rusak sudah ponselku~" ucapnya dengan nada bernyanyi.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memberikan cengiran bersalahnya. "Ehm... kau tidak ke lokasi syuting?" Pertanyaan untuk mengalihkan keadaan.

"Ya, ada. Nanti setelah mengantarmu aku langsung ke sana. Dan Baekhyun..." Chanyeol melihat sebentar ke Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Pengalihan topik yang bagus. Tapi aku tetap ingat kalau ponselku di tangan Yoogeun."

.

.

Di depan rumahnya Baekhyun yang menggendong Yoogeun langsung masuk ke rumah dan meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

Masuk ke rumah dia di sambut Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri dengan nampan di kedua tangannya.

"Eh, Baekkie, sudah datang?"

"Ya. Dimana?"

Kyungsoo tau apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Dengan dagunya dia menunjuk ruang tengah. Baekhyun mengangguk dan ke sana -masih menggendong Yoogeun tentu saja.

Kyungsoo yang hendak melangkah berhenti, melihat seorang yang datang. "Eoh, Chanyeol juga ikut ke sini?"

"Ya. Aku mengantar Baekhyun." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_,"

Kyungsoo berhenti lagi, membalikkan badan menatap Chanyeol. "Ya?"

"Baekhyun dimana?"

"Ikut saja denganku." Kyungsoo kembali berjalan. Dan Chanyeol mengikuti dari belakang.

.

"_Eomma_..." panggil Baekhyun lirih.

Sosok di kursi roda yang sedang melihat keluar jendela memutar kursi rodanya. Senyum simpul tercipta saat melihat Baekhyun. _Yeoja_ yang Baekhyun panggil _**eomma**_ itu menjalankan kursi rodanya mendekati Baekhyun.

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi datar. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak mau bersikap seperti ini ke ibunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia kesal dan dia marah. Bukan karena dia marah karena ibu nya mengasingkannya ke Jepang untuk tinggal dengan _ahjumma_ dan _ahjussi_ Do -Baekhyun beranggapan kalau kedua orang tuanya mengasingkannya-. Dia marah karena ibunya begitu bodoh. Bodoh karena tidak kunjung juga menandatangani surat cerai ayahnya. Demi apa, Baekhyun yang melihat keadaan ibunya aja tersiksa apa lagi ibunya. Dia berfikir dengan aksi diam dan dingin semoga ibunya mulai berpikir untuk menuruti keinginannya; menandatangani surat cerai. Hanya itu keinginannya. Toh kalau dia lepas dari kedudukan ayahnya dia dengan senang hati kok membawa ibunya, menghidupi kebutuhan ibunya dan lain sebagainya.

Berulang kali Baekhyun meminta sang ibu menandatangani dan semua beres tapi tanggapan ibunya... sama. Sama-sama keras kepala untuk tidak mau bercerai dengan suaminya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas mengingat itu semua.

"Kau datang, sayang.."

Baekhyun tersentak sesaat. "Ya."

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum lembut -senyum yang selalu membuat Baekhyun tenang.

"Baekkie, kau meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja." Kyungsoo datang dengan tangan membawa nampan, meletakkannya di atas meja.

Baik Baekhyun maupun ibunya melihat ke Kyungsoo -dan tentu saja Chanyeol. "Dia siapa?" Tanya _yeoja_ satu-satunya di situ.

"Ah..." Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk sebentar. "_Annyeong_, _ahjumma_. Chanyeol _imnida_."

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya melihat secara teliti tiap garis wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang di lihat begitu intens merasa tidak suka. Dia melihat ke Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu.

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihatmu." Ucap Boa dengan alis yang masih bertaut, "tapi dimana..."

"Tentu saja _ahjumma_ pernah melihatnya. Chanyeol ini kan artis juga sama seperti Baekhyun. Dan _ahjumma_ ini pasti pernah melihat Park Chanyeol di televisi." Sambar Kyungsoo. _Namja_ dengan mata belo itu mendekati Baekhyun. "Bicaralah bertiga. Jelaskan hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol." Bisiknya yang hanya bisa di dengar Baekhyun. "Sini dengan _hyung_..." Kyungsoo menggendong Yoogeun, membawa bayi itu ke kamarnya. "_Hyung_ punya mainan bagus. Nanti..." suara Kyungsoo semakin mengecil dan mulai tak terdengar setelah suara pintu terdengar.

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol tersentak tapi setelah melihat senyum Baekhyun dia paham. Tangannya ikut menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, saling bergandengan.

"_Eomma_, bisa kita bicara? Bertiga."

Ini keputusan yang Baekhyun ambil. Memberitahukan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol ke ibunya. Tidak peduli ibunya menolak atau... menerima -Baekhyun merasa ragu ibunya menerima Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya.

.

Di sinilah mereka bertiga duduk di ruang tengah dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa panjang bersebelahan.

Menit berlalu hanya di isi dengan keheningan. Lama kelamaan Boa bosan juga menunggu Baekhyun bersuara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Boa pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya diam dan sesekali melirik Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga sama dengannya. Hanya bisa diam.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak dan menatap Chanyeol serta ibunya secara bergantian. "_Eomma_, dia Chanyeol." Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

Raut bingung terlihat di wajah Boa. "Ya. _Eomma_ tau. Lalu?"

Baekhyun kembali terdiam. Perang batin yang dia rasakan membuatnya bingung harus bagaimana.

"_Eomma_ tau dia Chanyeol. Dia temanmu. Benar bukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ragu. "Bu-bukan."

Kerutan di kening Boa terlihat. "Sahabatmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi. "Bukan juga."

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun terdiam, dia melirik Chanyeol seolah meminta pendapat. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Tidak dipungkiri kalau dia mau Boa mengetahui apa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Tapi dia juga tidak mau kalau sampai Boa kenapa-kenapa setelah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Jadi lebih baik dia diam. Menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lebih erat, berharap bisa membuat Baekhyun yakin dengan keputusannya.

Boa diam karena mengamati dua _namja_ di hadapannya ini. Dia tidak bodoh. Dia mengetahuinya. Melihat gerak-gerik keduanya, tatapan mereka -walau dengan lirikan, serta tangan itu -tangan yang saling bertaut. Dia tidak buta untuk sekedar melihatnya, dia tau maksud anaknya walau sekedar melihat dari gerak-gerik mereka. Karena dulu dia juga pernah terjebak di situasi seperti ini.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_, kau tidak ada jadwal? Bukankah kau artis?" Boa memang bermaksud mengusir Chanyeol. Hanya saja dengan cara halus.

"A..." Chanyeol melepas tautan tangannya dengan Baekhyun. Dia berdiri dengan gusar dan membungkuk sebentar. "Saya pamit dulu." Chanyeol beralih melihat Baekhyun, mengusak sebentar rambut Baekhyun. "Aku harus pergi dulu."

"A-aku akan mengantarmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan senyum simpulnya. "Tidak usah. Aku sendiri saja. Kau jaga ibumu." Chanyeol kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Boa, membungkuk dengan sopan dan pamit.

Sepeninggalnya Chanyeol keadaan ruang tengah itu kembali hening. Boa terdiam dan Baekhyun pun sama. Hingga akhirnya entah kenapa Baekhyun tersenyum miring.

"Aku tau _eomma_ mengetahui hubunganku dengan Chanyeol karena melihat tingkah kami tadi."

"Baekhyun-_ah_, bisakah kau mengambilkan _eomma_ minum? _Eomma_ haus." Cara pengalihan pembicaraan.

"Dia kekasihku." Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk mengangkat pantat dari sofa.

"_Eomma_ haus, Baek."

"Chanyeol kekasihku, _eomma_." Ulangnya lebih jelas.

Boa memejamkan matanya. Pegangan pada kursi roda terlihat mengerat.

"Aku tinggal bersamanya sejak lama." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Boa tersentak. Sedekat itukah Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol?

Matanya melihat mata sang anak. "Berapa lama kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Kemarin." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Kemarin? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tinggal bersamanya sejak lama?" Tanya Boa mulai curiga.

"Aku memang baru menjadi kekasihnya kemarin. Selama ini aku memang tinggal bersamanya tanpa hubungan. Hanya teman."

"Teman?"

"Ya, teman. Teman di ranjang."

Telak, Boa terdiam. Seolah tersengat beribu volt listrik Boa mematung ditempat. Perkataan anaknya ini membuatnya pening. Baekhyun pun dalam hati terus merapalkan kata maaf berulang. Dia tau ini keterlaluan tapi mau bagaimana lagi sudah kepalang tanggung.

Melihat rekasi sang ibu yang hanya diam dia tau ibunya tidak setuju.

"Aku akan memutuskan Chanyeol, mengakhiri hubungan semua dengan Chanyeol asalkan..." sorot mata Baekhyun menatap lurus ke Boa. "... asalkan _eomma_ mau menandatangani surat cerai itu. _Eomma_ menandatangani surat itu dan aku akan mengakhiri semua hubungan dengan Chanyeol."

Boa mengangga tidak percaya. "Kau mempermainkan _namja_ tadi?"

Baekhyun diam tak menjawab.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, _eomma_ memang tidak menyetujui hubunganmu itu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mempermainkannya begitu saja. Kau menerimanya hanya untuk memanfaatkannya. Kau tau, itu sangat menyakitkan, Baek."

Ruang itu menjadi tegang. Baekhyun dengan aksi diamnya dan Boa yang masih menatap Baekhyun. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan anak satu-satunya ini. Sebegitu bencikah dia dengan ayahnya sendiri sampai memanfaatkan Chanyeol?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

**HELLO SEMUA... !**

**Maaf saya ngaret. Sebagai permintaan noh ada NC (maaf kalau ga HOT. Gue kan polos /PLAK...**

**A/N : ff ini akan tamat dua atau tiga chapter lagi. Setelah tamat mungkin saya akan fokus ke ff BANG ! Dan mengenai bapak Baekhyun. Dia itu sajangnim di tempat agensi Baekhyun bukan Chanyeol lho... ingat! Chanbaek di sini beda agensi.**

**.**

**Berhubung saya termasuk orang yang g aktif di sosmed dan bbm pun error pas itu (membuat kontak ku pada hilang). Jadi sebisa mungkin saya membalas PM dan review kalian.**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW... (yang g review langsung skip dan silahkan ke kotak review :D . Jangan lupa ada A/N di bawah lagi)**

**.**

**exindira : **hayo... baca teliti hayo hhehehe... bapaknya baek udah tau dong yang mana. Makasih udah review...

.

**farfaridah16** : sudah tidak gantung nih. Tapi jemur /maksud?/ makasih udah review...

.

**SFA30** : yoi... Makasih udah review...

.

**Mela querer chanBaekYeol** : tuh NC nya udah ada. Mau lagi? Udah aja ya hehehe. Makasih udah review...

.

**JonginDO** : sudah jelaskah siapa bapaknya dichapter ini... makasih udah review...

.

**whitechrysan** : oke, makasih udah review...

.

**13613** : hehehe harap maklum ya... memang begini hihihi... Makasih udah review...

.

**Re-Panda68** : hohoho udah lebih jelas dong di sini. Apa lebih ga jelas? -,-" makasih udah review...

.

**SparKyuCuttieKyu** : wah tebakkanmu... hampir benar. Ayo coba lagi /plak/. Makasih udah review...

.

**LeeEunin** : ini di sini tapi bukan ranjang tapi adegan lantai hahaha... yap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beda agensi... Makasih udah review...

.

**neli amelia** : gimana? Udah kejawab belum di sini? Makasih udah review...

.

**Maple fujoshi2309 G. A. N** : mentang mentang mereka uzur gitu ya hahahaha... Makasih udah review...

.

**hunniehan** : baby with you? Apa itu? Hihihi saya pun lega /plak/ makasih udah review...

.

**alfireindra** : Tet tot.. salah hehe... lebih jelaskan di sini... apa makin g jelas? -,-" makasih udah review...

.

**vivikim406** : bapak yang mana dulu nih..? Makasih udah review...

.

**KT CB : **emang hahaha. Sayangnya tidak... Makasih udah review...

.

**A Y P** : oke sip. Makasih udah review...

.

**bellasung21** : noh sudah hehehe... manis manis lagi... Makasih udah review...

.

**byvn88** : lah kan cewe simpenannya gue /diamuk masa/. Makin jelas kan disini.. Makasih udah review...

.

**oh chaca **: yap.. Makasih udah review..

.

**dandelionleon** : untuk kedatanganmu.. datanglah~ kedatanganmu ku tunggu /ikut nyanyi/. Yoi sengambang sesuatu hahaha. Lemon nya belum beli jadi g ada kemarin /makin ngaco. Makasih udah review...

.

**libra. pw5 **: yap memang begitu. Makasih udah review...

.

**Vita Williona Venus : **ambil deh silahkan hahaha /diamuk lagi. Makin jelas kan... Makasih udah review...

.

**VampireDPS** : kenapa hayo... udah terjawab dong. Apa masih belum? Makasih udah review...

.

**48BemyLight** : enggak kok ngak berat. Ringan seringan berat badanku hehe. Makasih udah review...

.

**1004baekie** : sip... Makasih udah review..

.

**NurAyundaExoL** : sudah mengerti atau makin ga ngerti? -,-" makasih udah review...

.

**x. angelxx :** silakan silahkan hahaha. Makasih.. dan makasih udah review...

.

**oasana** : yap, saling terkait. Makasih udah review...

.

**dims** : oke. Makasih udah review...

.

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : sudah di sini... ini sudah masuk konflik kok. Makasih udah review...

.

**lolamoet** : apa aku update kecepatan sampe ketinggalan dua chap? Hahaha... yap, anggap aja try out buat Chanbaek haha. Sudah terjawab kah? Makasih udah review...

.

**baekhaan** : ini ringan kok hehehe... Makasih udah review...

.

**Richa Byun926** : yap, itu emak Baek. Makasih udah review...

.

**EXO-L's GL **: makasih dan makasih juga udah review...

.

**jung hyejin** : sampai nikah? Panjang dong... bentar lagi selesai kok. Makasih udah review...

.

**tanpanama (1) **: resmi di sini... tunggu saja nanti oke.. Makasih udah review..

.

**tanpanama (2) **: oke makasih udah review...

.

**ShinJiWoo920202** : sama aku juga hehe... Makasih udah review..

.

**CanyulCintaBekyunYadongtralala** : nama itu tidak akan masuk kok hehehe.. iya mereka jadian di sini. Makasih udah review...

.

**aquariusbaby06** : bagus dong nanya terus hehehe. Tapi semua jawaban akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu hahaha.. /plak/. Makasih udah review...

.

**AnaknyaChanbaek92** : mereka punya hubungan kok. Puk puk... Makasih udah review...

.

**indri kusumaningsih** : Chan sudah bertemu dengan emak nya baek nih di sini. Makasih udah review...

.

**tweety. airy **: makasih. Makasih juga udah review...

.

**KyusungChanbaek** : yap.. sudah saling terbuka -eh g juga ding. Makasih udah review...

.

**BLUEFIRE0805** : semakin jelas di sini hehehe. Makasih udah review..

.

**dumbaekchan** : wahahaha emang baper hihihi sengajain kekeke... Makasih udah review...

.

**shyoung0970** : haduh... kalau baca jangan sambil mengupas bombay jadi aja nangis bombay /plak/. Makasih udah review...

.

**Kim Aluna** : yo.. woles saja. Makasih udah review...

.

.

.

**A/N again.. : chap depan mungkin akan cepat. Mungkin sabtu asalkan respon untuk chap ini baik saya usahakan sabtu publish. Kalau enggak ya minggu depan hahahaha.**

**.**

**CUPLIKAN CHAPTER DEPAN**

**.**

_"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?"_

_._

_"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku."_

_._

_"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Semua tidak seburuk itu."_

_._

_._

**BYE BYE...**

**LOVE YOU...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Boa mengangga tidak percaya. "Kau mempermainkan __namja__ tadi?" _

_Baekhyun diam tak menjawab._

_"Baekhyun-__ah__, __eomma__ memang tidak menyetujui hubunganmu itu. Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mempermainkannya begitu saja. Kau menerimanya hanya untuk memanfaatkannya. Kau tau, itu sangat menyakitkan, Baek."_

_Ruang itu seolah menjadi tegang. Baekhyun dengan aksi diamnya dan Boa yang masih menatap Baekhyun. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan anak satu-satunya ini. Sebegitu bencikah dia dengan ayahnya sendiri sampai memanfaatkan Chanyeol?_

_._

_._

_._

.

**Baby With Us**

**Main Cast** **: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Jung Yoogeun (8 bulan)**

**Warning** **: YAOI, Typo(s), OOC, OTP, M-preg, Chaptered,dll (banyak lah pokoknya)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DILARANG KERAS CO-PAS!**

**YANG GA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA LANGSUNG TUTUP, GA USAH DI BACA!**

**.**

**Selamat membaca~~~**

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Baik Boa maupun Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa? Kenapa malah tawaran konyol itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak. Ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Demi apapun, Baekhyun benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol. _Kenapa mulutku begitu lancang mengatakan tadi?_ Runtuknya ke diri sendiri.

Saat berhadapan dengan ibunya Baekhyun seolah bukan menjadi dirinya. Menjadi orang yang tidak berperasaan karena apapun pasti berisi tentang tawaran agar ibunya mau bercerai dengan ayahnya. Termasuk sekarang.

Suara derap langkah menuruni tangga terdengar. Kyungsoo dengan Yoogeun digendongannya menuruni tangga. Langkahnya mendekat kedua orang di sana. Berhenti sejenak karena merasa situasi tidak mengenakkan.

"Ehm... Chan-chanyeol mana?" Dengan suara terbata-batanya dia menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyum di wajahnya. Untuk sekarang, biarkan dia menyimpan rahasia ini tanpa Kyungsoo tau. Boa pun bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa -ikut melihat ke Kyungsoo dan Yoogeun dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Dia baru saja pergi. Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memperlihatkan ponsel Chanyeol. "Sejak tadi ponselnya bergetar karena telepon dan pesan masuk. Aku baru sadar kalau sejak tadi mainan Yoogeun itu ponsel Chanyeol."

"Tau darimana kau kalau itu ponsel Chanyeol?"

"Eish, jangan cemburu begitu, Baekhyun-_ah_. Tentu saja aku tau. Ponselmu kan tidak seperti itu."

Baekhyun merebut ponsel Chanyeol dari tangan Kyungsoo. "Siapa juga yang cemburu," ucapnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

"Ya kan siapa tau saja." Balas Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membenarkan gendongan Yoogeun, Yoogeun asik bermain dengan bulpen milik Kyungsoo.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Boa. Sejak tadi _yeoja_ paruh baya ini memang terdiam mengamati bayi di gendongan Kyungsoo.

Baik Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo melihat ke Yoogeun dan setelahnya saling melempar tatapan mata -saling bertanya melalui tatapan mata. Seolah bilang: _"Bagaimana ini?"_

"Apa dia anakmu, Kyungsoo-_ya_?"

Kyungsoo sontak menggeleng, "bukan. Bukan, bibi."

"Lalu?" Boa menatap Baekhyun. "Dia anak mu?"

Sekarang Baekhyun yang langsung menggeleng. "Bukan. Dia bukan anakku."

"Lalu? Kenapa bisa bersamamu tadi?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang dibalas gedikkan bahu oleh Kyungsoo. "Ah..." Baekhyun menepuk keningnya. "Aku harus mengantarkan ponsel ini." Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan ponsel di tangannya. "A-_annyeong_..."

Baekhyun melesat ke arah pintu. Yang terpenting sekarang dia bisa menghindar dulu dari pertanyaan ini. Walaupun nanti pertanyaan itu akan kembali ditanyakan setidaknya dia bisa menghindar dulu sekarang. Dia malas memberitahu kronologisnya sampai Yoogeun bisa bersamanya. Lebih malas kalau sang ibu bertanya panjang lebar. Sekarang biarkan dulu saja begini dan menyerahkan semua ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terus mengutuk Baekhyun yang seenak jidat kabur. _Pasti aku yang akan ditanya._ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~"

_Tuh kan, apaku bilang._

Kyungsoo tersenyum walau dalam hati terus memberikan sumpah serapah ke Baekhyun. "_Ne, _bibi._"_

"Boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Boa dengan tangan terulur bersiap menggendong Yoogeun.

Kyungsoo awalnya terkejut namun setelahnya ia mengangguk -walau mengangguk ragu. Yoogeun sudah berpindah ke pangkuan Boa, mata bulatnya mengerjap berulang ulang sambil melihat ke Boa. Boa dibuat gemas sendiri. Tangan kanannya menusap lembut pipi gembul Yoogeun.

Kepalanya menengadah melihat ke Kyungsoo. "Siapa namanya?"

"Yoogeun, bibi.."

"Yeoogeun?"

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. Boa kembali menunduk dan tersenyum tipis saat tangan mungil Yoogeun menepuk-nepuk pipi, jemari kecilnya memainkan mulut Boa. "Jung Yoogeun nama lengkapnya."

Senyum Boa luntur diganti dengan raut wajah terkejut. Kepalanya kembali menengadah menatap Kyungsoo. "Jung?"

Melihat reaksi terkejut Boa Kyungsoo mengangguk ragu.

_Apa aku salah bicara?_

"Jung kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo berdengung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. _Oke_, dia tidak bisa kemana-mana selain menceritakan semua dari awal. Awal sekali sejak Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

_Bibirku yang seksi isi bisa-bisa sixpack karena terlalu banyak cerita..._

.

.

"Kita akan kemana tuan?"

Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah supir Lee menenggok sebentar dan selanjutnya mengedikkan bahu. "_Molla_..." itu jawabnya. Dia memang tidak tau Chanyeol dimana. Ke lokasi syuting Chanyeol dia tidak tau dimana.

Supir Lee bingung harus bagaimana. "Jadi kita akan kemana tuan?"

"Ehm..." Baekhyun berdehem panjang dengan jari telunjuk ia taruh di dagu. "_Molla_..." jawabnya masih sama.

"Apa saya harus mengantar ke agensi, tuan?"

Baekhyun sontak menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Lagian aku sudah bilang ke _sajangnim_ kalau aku tidak bisa latihan sekarang." -_tentu saja dengan mengatakan kalau eomma ke sini. Kalau tidak begini mana mau orang itu mengizinkanku libur. _Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Supir Lee mengangguk. "Lalu tuan kita bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan yang sama tentang mereka akan kemana kembali di tanyakan.

**PING**!

Bersamaan dengan itu ponsel di tangannya bergetar sebenar tanda pesan masuk. Baekhyun bimbang antara mau membukanya atau tidak. Tapi tak masalahlah. Dia kan kekasih Chanyeol sekarang jadi tak masalah membaca pesan di ponsel Chanyeol.

Jemarinya mulai membuka pesan di ponsel Chanyeol. Alisnya mengernyit saat membaca deretan hangul yang tertera di layar.

**FROM : Sajangnim**

**Kau dimana? Saya sudah menunggumu di restoran XO. Cepat ke sini.**

"Paman Lee, kita ke restoran XO." Titah Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

Supir Lee hanya bisa mengangguk patuh. Memutar balik arah mobilnya menuju restoran yang dimaksud. Supir Lee tau restoran tersebut, restoran mewah yang selalu Baekhyun atau tuan mudanya ini bertemu dengan _sajangnim_ tempat tuan mudanya bernaung.

Baekhyun memandang ponsel Chanyeol dalam diam -tapi otaknya tidak berhenti berpikir. Membaca ulang pesan itu Baekhyun sadar kalau Chanyeol memang sudah berjanji untuk bertemu. Pertanyaan banyak yang muncul tapi satu yang menjadi pertanyaan besar.

Siapa _sajangnim_ yang menghubungi Chanyeol ini? _Sajangnim_ tempatnya bernaung atau tempat Chanyeol bernaung?

Lama dia diam dan berpikir tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai tempat yang dituju.

"Tuan sudah sampai."

Baekhyun tersentak dan setelahnya mengangguk kaku. Matanya melihat ke kanan dan kiri melalui kaca mobilnya yang gelap. Mengingat waktu masih menunjukkan waktu yang terbilang pagi -pukul sepuluh lebih- keadaan tempat parkir luas itu masih sepi. Hanya beberapa mobil yang terparkir dengan jarak setiap mobil yang jauh. Matanya melihat ke sebelah kiri. Matanya berhenti ke mobil sedan hitam mengkilap yang dia tau betul punya siapa. Milik Chanyeol.

Matanya mengamati ke bagian kanan tempat parkir. Hingga salah satu mobil mewah berwarna putih menyita perhatiannya. Matanya menyipit untuk melihat lebih jelas mobil itu, melihat plat nomor mobil mewah tersebut. Kembali, dia sangat tau itu mobil siapa. Itu mobil _sajangnim_ -sekaligus _appa_nya-.

Pertanyaan besar yang sebelumnya sudah terjawab dan pertanyaan besar lainnya muncul.

Untuk apa dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol? _Ah, mungkin membahas tentang kepindahannya ke agensiku. _Benaknya bertanya sekaligus mengambil kesimpulan sendiri.

Baekhyun melepas _sealbeat_ dan perlahan turun dari mobil. "Tunggu disini sebentar, paman." Ucapnya.

Supir Lee kembali mengangguk patuh. "Baik tuan."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya cepat untuk memasuki restoran mewah tersebut.

.

Dua _namja_ berbeda usia cukup jauh itu duduk berhadapan. Memilih tempat duduk di lantai dua dan berada di pojok dengan hidangan kopi serta kue terdapat di atas meja. Asap yang mengepul dari cangkir memperlihatkan kalau pesanan itu baru datang.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" Tanya _namja_ paruh baya dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan saya. Ponsel saya tertinggal di rumah Baekhyun. Yoogeun memainkannya tadi." Jawab Chanyeol sesopan mungkin. Bagaimanapun orang yang di depannya ini termasuk orang yang disegani olehnya -bahkan orang lain.

Tadi dia sungguh lupa dengan ponselnya. Saat di sana tadi Chanyeol hanya memikirkan untuk segera kabur dari tempat itu. Jadi saat Boa menanyakan dia ada kerja atau tidak, dia langsung saja melesat pergi. Dan saat di mobil dia ingat akan janji yang dibuat dengan _sajangnim_ di depannya ini. Chanyeol melesat ketempat yang sudah dijanjikan sebelumnya. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga Baekhyun tidak membuka-buka pesan masuk di ponselnya -karena dia lupa untuk menghapusnya semalam.

"Bukankah di sana ada Boa? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, saya sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Dia mengenalmu?"

Sekarang Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Isteri anda tidak mengenali saya hanya hampir mengenali saya."

_Namja_ di hadapan Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Baekhyun dan Yoogeun. Bagaimana kabar mereka?" Tanya _sajangnim_ dengan jari saling bertaut dan mata menatap Chanyeol.

"Kabar mereka baik. Dan Baekhyun... dia sudah menjadi kekasih saya. Baekhyun juga mulai terbiasa dengan Yoogeun." Jelas Chanyeol.

_Sajangnim_ itu mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke permukaan meja. "Tidak salah memang aku menitipkan Baekhyun dan Yoogeun padamu. Kau merawat mereka dengan baik." Ucapnya di akhiri dengan senyum bangganya.

Chanyeol mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum bangga juga pada dirinya.

"Jadi selama ini kalian yang sengaja menaruh Yoogeun?"

Sebuah suara membuat dua _namja_ di sana mematung ditempat -terlebih Chanyeol. Dia tau siapa pemilik suara ini. Dengan kompak dua _namja_ ini melihat ke suara. Di sana Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan tatapan marahnya. Cengkeraman pada ponsel Chanyeol yang ada di tangannya semakin erat. Dia marah. Langkah kakinya mendekati meja tersebut. Tepat di samping meja dia meletakkan kasar ponsel Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit dibaca -campuran antara marah, sedih dan kecewa. Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Yang pasti Chanyeol tau Baekhyun kecewa dengannya.

Badannya ia tegakkan dan matanya beralih melihat ke _namja_ paruh baya di sana.

"_Sajangnim_, aku di sini berbicara sebagai Byun Baekhyun anakmu." Ucapnya sedingin es di kutub utara. Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya sebentar. "Aku tidak mau motif dibalik ini semua. Tapi yang pasti, berhenti mencampuri urusanku. Berhenti mengatur hidupku. Dan... berhenti menyakitiku, _appa_." Nafas Baekhyun memburu, matanya memanas bersiap menumpahkan air mata yang kapan saja bisa turun.

Baekhyun kembali melihat ke Chanyeol. Melihat wajah bersalah Chanyeol membuat hati Baekhyun semakin remuk karena kecewa. Dia akui dia sangat marah, kecewa, kesal semua tercampur aduk dan itu membuatnya ingin menangis. "Kita akhiri semua."

"Baek-"

"Jangan bicara padaku!" Bentak Baekhyun.

**Tes**...

Air mata yang Baekhyun tahan dengan susah payah membasahi pipinya. Tangan Chanyeol tidak bisa diam. Tangannya seolah mau bergerak menghapus air mata itu, menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya, kembali melihat ke sang _appa_ yang terlihat sama bersalahnya.

Masih dengan membungkuk Baekhyun berujar sopan, "Saya permisi, Jung Yunho _appa_." Tetesan air mata itu jatuh.

Baekhyun berdiri dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Dia tidak mau dua _namja_ yang sukses membuatnya kecewa ini melihat air matanya, melihat kerapuhan dirinya.

Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk dan langkah kakinya yang cepat mulai memasuki mobil. Duduk di bagian belakang. Menutup pintu mobil dengan sedikit kencang, badan menyandar di jok mobil serta tangan kiri menutupi matanya. Dia berkata. "Kita pulang paman." Ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Tanpa banyak bicara Supir Lee melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah. Dia tau pasti tuan mudanya ini sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Melihat ke sepion tengah Supir Lee melihat jelas bagaimana tangan Baekhyun terus memukul-mukul dada kirinya, tangan kanan masih menutup matanya dan lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?" Suara lirih Baekhyun terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun langsung berlari ke kamar, tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kyungsoo, Boa bahkan Yoogeun yang memanggilnya -yang tentu saja Yoogeun memanggilnya "Ma.. ma... ma.."-.

Biarkan dia sendiri dulu mungkin akan membaik. Merasa berkhianati. Itu yang dia rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu berganti menjadi Minggu, berganti menjadi bulan. Dua bulan berlalu dan Baekhyun selalu menyibukkan diri dengan latihan yang ia buat keras, menerima job apapun yang ditawarkan untuknya -tentu saja setelah menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk selalu menerima tawaran kerja untuknya.

Jung Boa -yang Baekhyun lebih suka memanggilnya Byun Boa- yang niatnya hanya sebulan di rumah Baekhyun mengurungkan untuk pulang. Melihat anaknya yang dingin dan diam -walaupun terhadapnya dari dulu begitu- Boa tau anaknya tidak dalam keadaan baik. Terlebih Baekhyun yang enggan menatap Yoogeun -entah karena alasan apa. Bayi itu pun mudah menangis memanggil Baekhyun -masih dengan memanggilnya "Ma.. ma... ma..."-. Saat menangis yang menenangkannya kalau tidak Boa ya Kyungsoo. Ingat, Baekhyun tidak mau menatap Yoogeun apa lagi menggendong bayi itu.

Baekhyun juga lebih sering melakukan apapun di luar rumah, melakukan kerja sampai pulang dini hari dan berangkat pagi hari. Baekhyun juga melarang Kyungsoo membawa Yoogeun. Saat di tanya kenapa maka dengan gamblang dia menjawab..

_"Aku tidak mau Yoogeun sakit karena terlalu lelah mengikuti kerjaku."_

Entah itu bentuk kekhawatiran atau bentuk tidak inginnya Baekhyun berada di dekat Yoogeun yang pasti Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menuruti. Kyungsoo juga tidak memaksa Baekhyun untuk cerita. Menunggu Baekhyun yang cerita sendiri -walau entah kapan- mungkin lebih baik. Ini juga pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyimpan masalahnya sendirian.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, sekarang kita kemana?"

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Dia memang tadi melamun menatap wajah tirus nan pucat Baekhyun.

"Kita... ke gedung SBS." Ucapnya. Baekhyun mengangguk, menyandarkan tubuhnya di jok mobil dan memejamkan mata.

Kyungsoo kembali melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan tatapan ibanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau seperti orang yang baru melihat artis papan atas saja." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bercanda -tanpa membuka mata. Terkikik geli setelahnya. Mensalah artikan tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Ck..." Kyungsoo mendecih. Memukul pelan bahu Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit bergeser. Baekhyun mendelik kesal ke Kyungsoo yang dibalas Kyungsoo dengan memelototkan mata belonya. Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Melihat Baekhyun yang diam Kyungsoo menunduk mengambil tas hitam miliknya, membuka retsleting tas dan mengambil sesuatu di sana. Mendapatkan apa yang diambilnya Kyungsoo meletakkan tiga benda itu di atas paha Baekhyun.

Merasa ada beban diatas paha Baekhyun membuka matanya. Melihat benda yang berada di atas pahanya: roti, susu, dan vitamin. Mata Baekhyun bergulir menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Makanlah roti itu dan jangan lupa minum susu dan vitaminnya. Aku tidak mau saudara sekaligus sahabatku ini sakit." Setelah mengatakan itu Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke jendela di sebelahnya. Ia memamg merasa malu setelah mengatakan itu. Dia termasuk orang yang tidak mudah untuk membuat moment menyentuh -Kyungsoo bilangnya begitu- seperti sekarang.

Baekhyun yang awalnya diam mulai tersenyum tipis. Melihat kepala belakang Kyungsoo. "_Gomawo_, Kyungsooie~"

Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke Baekhyun. Di awali dengan senyum dia berujar. "Sama-sama, Baekhyunie~"

Baekhyun merasa lega. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki Kyungsoo yang selalu bersamanya.

.

.

**Tut.. tut.. tu-**

_"Maaf, no-"_

**Brak**...

"Sial." Umpatan terdengar setelah ponsel itu di banting begitu saja di meja.

Chanyeol -si pelaku pembantingan ponsel- mengumpat untuk ke sekian kalinya. Ini sudah ke ratusan -atau mungkin ribuan. Entahlah dia tidak menghitung yang pasti sudah sangat banyak dia menghubungi nomer yang sama dan hasilnya juga sana. Si operator wanita yang menjawab. Dasar operator genit. Loh?

Chanyeol mengusak frustrasi rambutnya sampai berantakan. Wajah kusutnya nampak semakin kusut karena rambutnya yang berantakan. Pelaku yang selalu membuat Chanyeol kusut siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Ehm... apa masih pantas di sebut kekasih kalau nyatanya Baekhyun sudah mengakhirinya? Chanyeol akan menjawab; _"Ya! Aku. Masih. Kekasihnya!"_. Dia akan menjawab bahwa Baekhyun kekasihnya. Menurutnya mengakhiri hubungan harus keputusan bersama bukan sepihak. Kalau itu sepihak itu namanya tidak sah mengakhiri alias putus. Itu pikir Chanyeol -yang sebenarnya memaksa.

"Ponselmu bisa rusak kalau di banting terus." Jongdae datang mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan mengusapnya berulang-ulang, meliat tiap jengkal ponsel Chanyeol. Takutnya ada yang rusak. "Nih. Untung tidak rusak." Jongdae mengembalikan lagi ponsel Chanyeol.

"Kau saja yang bawa." Chanyeol berujar malas.

"Oh, oke." Jongdae memasukkan ponsel Chanyeol ke saku celana. Matanya kembali melihat Chanyeol. Dia mendengus kesal. "Cepatlah bangun. Sebentar lagi waktu _break_ selesai. Kau harus mulai ber-_acting_ lagi." Jongdae mendorong-dorong bahu Chanyeol.

"_Ck_.." Chanyeol mendecih. "Aku malas."

"Ish, jangan begitu. Kau bisa kena semprot lagi nanti. Cepatlah!" Jongdae menarik tangan Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol berdiri -dengan malasnya. Jongdae bersumpah Chanyeol itu berat dan butuh perjuangan sampai membuat Chanyeol bisa berdiri. "Cepat ke sana!" Jongdae mendorong-dorong Chanyeol ke make up artis di sana, di salah satu ruangan lokasi syuting.

Chanyeol kesal juga sejak tadi di dorong-dorong terus. "_Arraseo_. Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Chanyeol pun berjalan dengan langkah kesalnya ke sang make up artis.

"Nah sejak tadi harusnya begitu. _Aigo_... tanganku seperti mau copot." Keluhnya kemudian dengan tangan memijat pelan bahunya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang mulai di beri make up tipis -agar wajahnya tidak terlalu terlihat kusut- Jongdae menghela nafas panjang. Melihat Chanyeol dua bulan ini rasanya aneh. Menjadi pendiam dan temperamen. Sangat bukan Chanyeol. Jongdae sendiri tidak tau kenapa Chanyeol sampai begitu. Tapi Jongdae yakin ini mengenai Baekhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan dia menyalahkan Baekhyun.

_Saat itu, saat Jongdae baru sampai ditengah jalan untuk pulang setelah mengantar Chanyeol pulang ke apartemen -yang cukup jauh dari apartemennya. Jongdae kembali putar arah saat menginggat sesuatu. Kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol Jongdae menemukan Chanyeol mabuk di apartemen milik namja jangkung itu. Dengan susah payah dia memindahkan Chanyeol ke kamar. Jongdae juga tau kalau Chanyeol itu tipe orang yang tidak suka minum. Sekali minum dia pasti sedang frustasi karena masalah._

_Dan dugaannya benar. Saat itu Jongdae yang masih memapah Chanyeol mengernyit bingung karena Chanyeol terus saja berkata..._

_"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Maafkan aku."_

_Yang membuat Jongdae bingung; Chanyeol minta maaf ke siapa?_

_Mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dia membanting begitu saja tubuh besar Chanyeol di kasur, setelahnya bibir bebeknya mendumel tentang beratnya tubuh Chanyeol._

_Gerutuannya berhenti saat Chanyeol kembali mengatakan kata maaf. Sebenarnya bukan kata maaf yang membuat Jongdae berhenti menggerutu melainkan nama yang diucapkan Chanyeol._

_"Maaf, maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."_

_Pantas rasanya dia tidak melihat Baekhyun di sini. Biasanya penyanyi itu akan selalu di sini. Ah, kenapa dia baru sadar?_

_Niat Jongdae untuk memberitau kalau esoknya dia ada jadwal pagi -sekaligus mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal- urung. Dan paginya kalian bisa menebak. Jongdae di buat repot pasca mabuk berat Chanyeol._

_Jongdae memang tidak tanya kenapa Chanyeol sampai mabuk. Bukan karena dia tidak peduli tapi dia tau Chanyeol paling tidak suka di-kepoin. Jadi biarkan saja. Nanti juga cerita sendiri._

"Semoga masalahmu cepat selesai." Ucapnya dengan mata menatap ke Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk melakukan adegan selanjutnya.

_._

_._

_._

Deru suara mobil memasuki bagasi terdengar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu lebih dua puluh lima dini hari dan mobil itu baru memasuki garasi, yang berarti Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, serta supir Lee baru tiba.

Baekhyun langsung turun dari mobil. Dengan langkah sempoyongan serta tengan terus memijat pangkal hidung Baekhyun memasuki rumah. Keadaan rumah yang remang -hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu kecil- menyambut indera penglihatannya.

Mengabaikan Boa yang duduk di kursi roda dan berada ruang tamu menunggunya Baekhyun terus berjalan melewatinya menuju kamar tamu. Boa menatap bingung Baekhyun yang berjalan bukan ke kamarnya melainkan ke kamar tamu.

Melihat jalan Baekhyun yang sempoyongan, tangan memijat pangkal hidung serta wajahnya yang pucat -terlihat walau keadaan remang, Boa bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau Baekhyun sakit.

Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah dengan wajah lelahnya. "Eh, Baek? Kamarmu kan bukan di-"

**BLAM**...

Kyungsoo cemberut saat ucapannya diputus dan dibalas dengan bantingan pintu.

"Biarkan saja dia tidur di situ."

"Eh, bibi." Ujar Kyungsoo terkejut. "Bibi belum tidur?" Tanyanya basa basi. Jelas saja belum nyatanya Boa masih duduk dan berbicara denganmu.

Boa mengangguk. "Belum. Bibi sengaja menunggu Baekhyun pulang. Ah ya, Yoogeun ada di kamar bibi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membawa Yoogeun."

"Tidak usah!"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Boa tersenyum tipis. "Bibi hanya ingin bersama Yoogeun. Tidak boleh?"

Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia bingung sebenarnya tapi ya sudahlah. "Baiklah kalau itu mau bibi." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Saya ke atas dulu."

"Tunggu, Kyungsoo-_ya_..."

Baru saja Kyungsoo melangkah tiga langkah dia berhenti dan membalikkan badannya menatap Boa, lagi. "_Ne_, bibi?"

"Bisakah kau mengosongkan jadwal Baekhyun besok?" Tanyanya _to the point_.

"_Ne_? Ah, tapi kenapa?"

Boa menatap pintu kamar tamu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Matanya kembali melihat ke Kyungsoo. "Baekhyun sepertinya sakit."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Sakit? Sakit apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan. Jadi bisakah kau mengosongkan jadwalnya besok?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Kyungsoo terdiam dan memikirkan jadwal artisnya besok. "Sebenarnya besok Baekhyun hanya latihan saja jadwalnya. Tapi saya tidak yakin kalau di-"

"Bibi yang akan menghubungi Jung _sajangnim_ kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa latihan." Potong Boa cepat.

"Eh, tidak usah, Bi." Kyungsoo tau masalah dikeluarga Baekhyun. Membiarkan Boa menghubungi _sajangnim_ sama saja menghubungi suaminya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tau sih kalau Boa suka menghubungi suaminya atau tidak. Tapi dia tidak mau sampai Baekhyun tau kalau ibunya melakukan itu. Bisa marah dia nanti. Lagian kenapa harus izin ke _sajangnim_ kalau Baekhyun tidak bisa latihan? Harusnya ke pelatih Baekhyun.

"Pelatih Baekhyun pasti tidak akan bisa menolak ucapannya. Jadi biarkan aku yang menghubunginya." Jelas Boa seolah mengerti seolah bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan dalam hati.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah. Ranjangmu luas sekarang karena Yoogeun dikamar bibi."

"Ta-tapi, bi..."

"Do Kyungsoo," panggil Boa dengan ekspresi wajah datar -tidak lembut seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo menelan liurnya. Kyungsoo tidak tau memang bagaimana kalau Boa marah. Entah seram atau bagaimana. Lebih baik dia menurut saja. Toh, dia sangat lelah dan butuh kasur secepatnya.

"Baiklah, bi." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan. "Saya keatas dulu." Pamitnya.

.

Di kamar tamu Baekhyun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang ia pejamkan. Badannya terasa remuk sekarang ini. Saking lelahnya dia seperti tidak bertenaga hanya untuk sekedar naik tangga ke kamarnya. Makanya dia langsung ke kamar tamu yang lebih dekat. Ponsel miliknya selalu dibawa Kyungsoo sekarang-sekarang ini jadi dia tenang karena tidak ada teror dari nomer yang sama yang selalu menghubunginya -Baekhyun enggan menyebut nama Chanyeol.

Mengingat kembali kejadian yang lalu dia jadi kesal. Sebenarnya saat dia mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol dia juga mau bilang kalau dia mengarang cerita ke ibunya, memberitahukan tawaran bodohnya agar dia bisa bekerja sama dengan Chanyeol tanpa mengakhiri hubungan yang bahkan belum terjalin selama 3 x 24 jam. Apa ini bisa di sebut seumur jagung? Sepertinya tidak. Ini terlalu singkat.

Niat memberitahu urung dan berganti dengan patah hati. _Shit, ini menyakitkan! _Umpatnya berulang-ulang.

**Cklek**...

Merasa pintu itu terbuka Baekhyun melirik sebentar. Melihat siapa yang masuk Baekhyun langsung pura-pura tidur.

Boa yang memasuki ruangan itu mengarahkan kursi rodanya mendekati ranjang. Sampai di sisi ranjang, Boa diam mengamati Baekhyun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum melihat wajah anaknya. "Aku tau kau belum tidur." Ucapnya. Baekhyun bergeming. "Matamu tadi bergerak-gerak." Ucapnya lagi.

Baekhyun akhirnya mendengus kesal dan melirik Boa. "Tadinya aku sudah tidur." Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga memunggungi Boa.

Boa melihat punggung Baekhyun. Rasanya dia ingin mengelus rambut anaknya, meminjamkan pundaknya saat anaknya ini menangis. "Kau sakit?"

"..." diam. Baekhyun tidak menanggapi.

"Mana yang sakit?"

"..." masih diam.

Boa menghela nafas. Terdiam memikirkan topik apa yang bisa membuat anaknya buka suara. Ah ya, hubungan percintaannya.

Berdehem sebentar Boa bertanya, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?"

Boa bisa melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang menengang sebentar. "Jangan sebut nama menjijikkan itu." Ucapnya tanpa membalik posisi menghadap ke Boa.

Boa awalnya mengernyit. Dengan mata yang masih menatap punggung Baekhyun, Boa berpikir. "Kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Boa hati-hati.

"Aku dan dia tidak bertengkar, tapi aku dan dia sudah mengakhirinya. Sejak dua bulan yang lalu." Tegas Baekhyun.

Boa dibelakang Baekhyun terbelalak. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"..." Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia malas membahas ini.

Boa menatap sedih punggung Baekhyun. Tidak dipungkiri dia merasa bersalah. _Gara-gara aku hubungan mereka berakhir. _Ucapnya sedih dalam hari.

Ya, Boa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia berpikir pasti hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berakhir karena tawaran Baekhyun saat itu. Helaan nafas lemah terdengar dari bibir Boa. Boa dengan merangkak menaiki sisi ranjang. Baekhyun yang merasa ranjang itu bergerak pun terusik. Dia membalikkan badan dengan kesal. Sadar apa yang membuat ranjang bergerak mata Baekhyun membelalak.

Semarah apapun dia pada ibunya dia tetap menyayangi sang ibu. Dengan cepat dia turun dari ranjang dan membantu Boa untuk menaiki ranjang. Membantunya dengan hati-hati dan raut kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas.

Boa berhasil duduk di ranjang dengan sandaran kepala ranjang. Baekhyun ikut menaiki ranjang dan duduk di tempatnya tadi. "Kalau butuh bantuan bilang saja. Jangan diam. Nanti bisa-bisa jatuh."

Boa menahan senyum bahagianya melihat wajah khawatir dan suara penuh kekhawatiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merebahkan lagi tubuhnya, memunggungi Boa lagi. Senyum bahagia Boa lenyap kembali. Dia ingat apa yang membuatnya nekat merangkak ke ranjang ini. Tangannya terulur guna mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun. Baekhyun awalnya tersentak saat merasa rambutnya dielus Boa, tapi setelahnya dia diam menikmati. Tidak dipungkiri kalau dia merindukan sentuhan seorang ibu. Sentuhan ibu kandung yang menemaninya saat hancur seperti sekarang.

"_Eomma_ tidak tau apa yang membuat hubungan kalian berakhir. Tapi kalau hubungan kalian berakhir karena _eomma_, _eomma_ minta maaf. Kembalilah ke Chanyeol." Ucap Boa dengan suara keibuannya, tangan masih mengelus sayang rambut Baekhyun.

"Bukan." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya hingga matanya bisa melihat jelas wajah Boa.

_"Apa aku harus memberitahunya?"_

"Bukan? Bukan apa maksudnya?" Tanya Boa.

"Bukan karena _eomma_ aku dan dia mengakhiri hubungan. Tapi karena dia." Masih terlihat raut wajah kecewa Baekhyun saat menyebut nama _dia_ di kalimatnya.

Boa berhenti mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun. Dengan mata masih melihat ke Baekhyun Boa berujar, "Lalu karena apa?"

Pertanyaan Boa ini membuat Baekhyun diam. Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Dia bingung, apa harus memberitahukan ini?

Perlahan Baekhyun membuka mata dan menatap mata sang ibu. Mengatur nafasnya sebentar. "Ini karena Chanyeol yang bersekongkol dengan _appa_." Dua nama yang malas Baekhyun sebut sebenernya; Chanyeol dan _appa_.

Boa nampak terkejut. "Chanyeol mengenalnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Boa terdiam. Kalau di ingat-ingat dia memang pernah melihat Chanyeol. Bukan di televisi seperti yang dibilang Kyungsoo. Tapi di...

"_Eomma_ pernah bertemu Chanyeol sebelumnya."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap sang ibu. "Kapan? Dimana?" Tanyanya langsung.

Boa menatap lurus dinding kamar tamu tersebut. Mengingat kembali kapan dan dimana dia melihat Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya _eomma_ tidak bertemu langsung dengan Chanyeol. _Eomma_ melihat photo Chanyeol yang di perlihatkan _appa_-mu. Saat itu sekitar -_ehm_... tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu _appa_-mu datang menemui _eomma_. Dia memperlihatkan photo Chanyeol dan menunjuk Chanyeol yang saat itu hanya diam menunggu di dekat mobilnya -tidak ikut masuk kedalam rumah. Kita tidak bertemu saling tatap muka saat itu."

_Tiga atau empat bulan yang lalu? Itu berarti dekat saat Chanyeol menemukan Yoogeun di depan pintu apartemen. _

"Lalu? Untuk apa dia menemui _eomma_?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyun, dia _appa_-mu, nak."

"Ya, ya, ya terserah. Jawab pertanyaanku, _eomma_." Desak Baekhyun. Rasa penasaran sedang menggerogoti dirinya.

Boa kembali diam sesaat untuk mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah appamu memperlihatkan photo Chanyeol sambil bilang kalau _namja_ ini -yang di photo- yang akan menjagamu di Seoul jadi kau (Boa) tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan."

Mata Baekhyun memincing. "Dan _eomma_ menyetujuinya begitu saja?" Tanya Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

"Saat itu _eomma_ hanya mengira _appa_mu menyewa _bodyguard_. Makanya _eomma_ tidak protes sama sekali."

Baekhyun mencabikkan bibirnya kesal. Jadi semua ini memang sudah di rencanakan. _Appa_-nya dan Chanyeol.

"_Eomma_ tau kau mencintai Chanyeol. Kembalilah padanya." Boa kembali mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku. Tidak. Mau." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Karena apa? Percuma Baekhyunie kalau kau ingin _eomma_ menceraikan _appa_ dengan mengorbankan Chanyeol. _Eomma_ tetap tidak akan mau melakukannya."

Baekhyun mendesis sebal. Tangannya menampik tangan Boa yang mengelus rambutnya. Dia duduk -walau sedikit sulit karena pusing-. "Kenapa? Kalau _eomma_ tidak mau menandatangani itu karena _eomma_ masih mencintainya maka Baekhyun akan mengatakan kalau _eomma_... bodoh." Baekhyun tidak peduli akan di cap anak durhaka saat mengatakan ibunya bodoh. Dia hanya tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran ibunya. Apa sebegitu cintanya?

"Kau tau Baekhyunie, sebenarnya tuntutan cerai yang _appa_mu layangkan ke _eomma_ itu sudah di cabut sejak lama. Sejak kau mengawali debutmu menjadi penyanyi."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek. "Jangan membohongiku." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh -dipaksakan.

Boa menggeleng. "Tidak. _Eomma_ tidak berbohong. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Semua tidak seburuk itu. _Appa_mu orang yang baik, Baek. Sangat baik." Ucapnya pasti tanpa ragu.

Baekhyun menatap mata ibunya, mencari kebohongan dari mata itu. Dan sialnya, dia tidak menemukan kebohongan itu.

Baik? Baik dari mana?

Baik membuang anaknya ke Jepang?

Baik membuang ibunya ke sisi kota Seoul?

Baik merencanakan semua ini yang berakhir menyakitinya?

Lalu, baik dari mana? Baik dari sebelah mana?

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, beres. Chap depan semua terbongkar dan berarti bentar lagi tamat. The end. Rampong (?). Sudah bisa nebak kan...**

**Sesuai kan sabtu. Walau review nya nurun tetep sabtu kan gue publish hehehe... **

**.**

**Maaf g bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi spesial thanks untuk...**

**.**

**oasana, farfaridah16, neli amelia, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, VampireDPS, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, vivikim406, KyungMiie, SparKyuCuttieKyu, KyusungChanbaek, exindira, 48BemyLight, AnaknyaChanbaek92, SFA30, oh chaca, Maple fujoshi2309 G. A. N, Taman Coklat, indri kusumaningsih, ceyebaek, hunniehan, tya. kawuri, KT CB, lolamoet, Kim Aluna, Phcxxi, berrypie, Re-Panda68, LeeEunin, alfireindra, Guest, dumbaekchan, tanpanama, A Y P , byvn88, JonginDO, aquariusbaby06, whitechrysan, ShinJiWoo920202, fitry. sukma. 39, bellasung21, cooly224, myBOOkwan**


End file.
